Marry Me
by hanaxrose
Summary: What happens when the princess Rose Has to sacrifice her happiness for her kingdom, but perhaps the biggest sacrifice means the best decision of her life
1. Chapter 1

**I gotta recall this Is not my first fan fiction ever, but it is form VA series and much important in English, so, I know I have some errors, but I'm trying my best, I will improve people! Please, leave reviews telling me if you did like it, and if you don't, then why you didn't, all comments accepted ^^, AH! And if anyone knows a Beta reader that might want to help I will truly be grateful, I know I need help and I want to make this right , so, cya, kisses and enjoy the first chapter, Hanaxrose,**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: Okay, I got wrong into the history of the world, but forget all you now about the Urss and all that, this story happens in the lX century, but monarchy is still the way of ruling the countries( the main reason I did this is cause Turkey was till 1900 when they separated from Greece, so I hope you understand and don't kill me)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire academy even if it`s my wildest dream!  
**

**Chapter one "The proposal"**

"Rose" Someone called me, I just move myself from the covers, I was all spread in the bed, but I could still hear the person calling me, it was about to know that he was o really stupid, o suicidal.

"hm… Rose is not here" I mumbled locking myself in the soft quilts and getting deeper and deeper through my pillows.

"I know you are there, don't try to fool me" I heard the voice reply and in a second I felt the person trying to pull off the covers of my cocoon.

"oh come on!" I heard the voice complained, and I suddenly recognize the person, it was Lissa, my best friend

We were like sisters, and maybe we had a bond that went further than that, I mean, we were like twins, sometimes the people just said that we were even like Siamese twins (and by the way, I was the evil twin), because we always known how the other was feeling, it was strange, cause Lissa and I were totally opposites, and maybe, just maybe that was the piece that made us so strongly tied to each other.

"Rosemarie Emirye Mazur Hathaway!!" She yelled at me "if you don't get up, I'm going to eat the last Doughnuts the cooker made" I can`t Believe she really called me by my full name, okay..I like Rose , and only Rose! No Rosemarie, no Marie, and truly **NOT **_Emirye…_ Yeah, my dad is the person to blame by that, yeah, yeah, I know Emirye is the name for a strong and Beautiful Woman Ruler, but that doesn't means I got to like it, but then, she said the magical word it made me open my eyes.

"okay, I'll be up" I pulled apart the quilts and pillows that made the thick walls of my home made cocoon

"Oh, you just hear the magic word and you ran up…but what if I was getting kidnapped, or hurt?" Lissa looked at me whit that fake hurt face, but, she was too sweet and kind to even fake it, my sweet and naïve Lissa.

"come on Liss, you now I would rescue you, not even a thousand pounds of Doughnuts could take your place "I grinned and she just giggled "and what`s about that Doughnuts?" I asked, grinning, I made my way down the puffy bed and stood next to her.

"They`re downstairs, at the dinner Hall, but, I will assure you had to get dressed before going downstairs" she pointed at my dress; I was wearing a long silk dress that made me look a little lazy.

"okay, ill change " with a lot of effort I went to the drawer, and start looking for clothes, I found a simple beige dress and went downstairs with Lissa, I could felt that she was pretty exited, but I didn't know the reason.

As we reached the dining room I found out how hungry I was, I mean, my belly growled so loud that I thought that a T-rex was in the room. I could see the whole room Shine in dim lights, the walls were Pistachio with some gold patterns, my eyes went to the hanging crystal chandelier that made the place most luxurious and unique, some paintings hanging in the wall give a more beautiful environment to the room.

"Good morning" Said one voice, I just smiled looking at Christian sitting in the long and ancient wood table and smiling toward us…well….to Lissa for being specific. He was pretty tall, with dark hair always placed wavy and messy, but the most remarkable, were his blue icy eyes. It was kind of tricky the way this family worked, my father, Ibrahim Mazur, had two children, me and Christian, we were from different mothers, but we loved each other like fully brothers, yes, sometimes we just loved to fight and push the other to the limit of craziness, but we shared a special and crazy love for each other.

We never fight about who was the better son, or the one that should take the crown when Abe decide it`s time for his permanent vacations of being the monarch.

"Someone woke up in good mood" I teased smirking

"Oh well, you know, when you have a nice night it all makes the difference" He just replied, smirking also.

"....I bet you did..." I laugh a bit and I could see Lissa went all shades of red.

"Christian!" she smacked his arm trying to be "angry" but let's face it…Lissa is sweet as a pie.

"Well, let's take this conversation into something…les _personal _ please, I'm going to have food in here" we sat and begun to eat, well, I just devour all that came through my way, I couldn't behold myself, I am a 18 girl that ate too much, let me be!

"Geez rose, you are like a vacuum, I can't believe you don't get fat" Lissa pouted, she hated the fact I could gulp down a lot of food without having extra pounds in my body.

"Liss, It's because I do a lot of exercise" I retorted grinning and biting a toast.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that… anorexic cow" Christian smirked and keep eating.

"Shut up you…" I was about to reply with some of my bad-ass repertory, but the wooden doors opening caught my attention.

A petite blonde came right to us, and If I can remember, her name was Berna, some of my father`s servant, she was about 5 feet, her skin was pretty tanned, something clearly common through Turkish people.

"Princess Emirye" Said Berna bowing and I almost snap at her for calling me Emirye they know I hated that name! Sometimes I think they just made it for bothering me "Prince Christian" and then she bowed to my bad ass brother, Christian.

"What brings you so early Berna" I asked finishing my toast and cleaning the breadcrumbs of my face.

"The Miss Tatiana wants to see you" she said shivering like I will pouch her in the face or something like that…I guess my badass rep was clear into the servants.

"And why that bitch would like to see me?" I asked with no fear in my voice, I didn't like the way she treated me, like she was superior, I am the princess, she is just the advisor of my dad.

"She…I…" Berna looked at Christian or Lissa with pleading eyes "she just requested you in the office" said finally waiting for the smack

"Okay" I simply replied, I could see the relief in her gray eyes and nodded

"I'll tell the Miss Tatiana your reply" she bowed in dismiss and run back to the door almost falling in the way.

"that was weird "Lissa looked at me

"I know, I can't imagine what would that scum wanna do with me" I take a sip of water and find out that a pair of eyes were glued in me "what?"

"no, the weird thing is that you don't even try to catch her by the hair and shove her to the ground telling her that she can way her bitch boss to leave you the hell alone" Christian Replied for Lissa, and she just nodded, clearing the fact.

"Oh come on _abi_ you now I'm not a bitch 24/7" Christian smiled at the word and finished his juice and his icy looking at me.

"I now Pretty well, _bebek Kiz_ " he just smiled too and Lissa smack both of us "why you did that Lissa!" Christian questioned, angry.

"Don't try to begin that Turkish talk, you now I'm not so good at it and I don't like to not knowing what`s going on " she scold us and then smiled "but truly Rose, why did you accept Miss Tatiana`s request?"

"I just wake up in good mood, so I wanna check out what that scum want now" I shrugged and moved the silver plate.

"I hope she doesn't ruin your good mood" Christian Teased" or maybe, I really wish she does, I'm betting with the guards how much time does it takes for you to pin her off" I chuckled and look at Lissa, as she tried to hold the giggling but at the end she couldn't, I can feel she got the picture of me over Bitch Tatiana, this was tempting…

"aaanyway, I think I have to go now to that " social visit" " I laughed and so Christian and Lissa, and I can say, that they almost wet themselves.

"Farewell Rose, if you pin her, shout like a thousand demons possessed you" I nod vigorously and take off to the hallway following the way and then I turned to the right to another hallway that led to the stairs of the castle, some servants looked at me in a mix of fear and respect, Christian and I were never spoiled kids, so they just feared me for having a temperament that boiled to easily. I begun to trail the stairs and I after I was in the last floor I started my way to the council`s office, where lead Bitch was waiting for me.

Actually I never understood why my dad Keep her in the council, yeah, she came from a generations of trusted persons to be lead council`s, but she didn't like me, and I never get the reason to it, of course I didn't make it easy, but the other persons in the castle were never like her.

"Princess Rose" I smiled and look to Galip, he was looking at me with a full smile across his face" Its really nice to see you" he just bowed and posed his stunning grey eyes to me, and I felt my face flushed a little. He had always been my love child, but clearly he was 28 and me…well.. a lot younger, almost 10 years, but he was like a really big brother to me now, and I knew I was clearly like his baby sister. Galip was quite high, with a muscle pack that would make every lesbian woman in the planet went heterosexual, his hair was a chocolate brown and a light tan make his eyes look amazing.

"When did you come back?" I asked suddenly, I was too exited, almost bouncing in his wrap.

"5 minutes ago" He smiled and I felt my heart tremble "and what are you doing here, in the Miss Tatiana`s Office?" he, of all persons in the castles, Knew how I felt about that old witch.

"She just "requested my presence" "He snort, and look at me amused.

"Please, don't harm her, remember that she is important to your dad" he was giving me a scold?! I raised an eyebrow and look at him dryly.

"I now, it`s just sometimes she just look at me if I were trash or something below her status" He hugged me and give me a small smile, I felt my heart beats going faster and I tried to hid the blush, I hated being like this… so… like a small child.

"Don't let her get you, that gives her power" and he kissed my head and break the hug

"And now, Mr. I-Make-The-questions, why are you here" Galip knew how curious I was, so he just looked deeply at me and gave me Goosebumps.

"Actually, Miss Tatiana Asked me to come to, so, here I am" he looked at the door and gazed at me "Want me to join your way in?" he asked and like a gentleman and I nodded, he was going to enter anyways, and maybe he could advert Chris if I did pin up the witch bitch.

We opened the huge wooden doors that squeaked, we let us in, I thought I would see Tatiana Biting some young and pretty girl on the neck, you now, for eternal youth, but instead, she was sitting in the desk with that face that told me that the thing she wanted with me, it was pretty big.

"Oh! Captain Erul, it`s nice to see that you made your way, and in the perfect timing, this issue imply both " she sound exited, and I just looked at Galip with a puzzled look, and he look the same or even more confused than me.

"Excuse me Miss Tatiana, but what matter is? " he sound calm asking the Witch bitch, I was about to ask her in my own Rose way, so, he prevent that… dam Turkish man that knows me so well.

"Well, but please sit down" She said excited and I looked at her with more puzzled look, I have to be really careful, this bitch ___Ain't with Games_, so we sat down in the comfy chairs in front her desk.

"Princess Emirye, I have spoke to the council and because the condition of the king`s illness you are going to get married with a Prince" Her smile widened.

Like crazy as a goat I'll do that!

**[I thought maybe leaving it here, but I like long chappys, so, I will continue this chapter ^^]**

"Are you a crazy woman!? Did you just lick up those fucking hallucinogenic mushrooms?" I didn't realize I was standing on my feet and looking at her with my sharpest glare.

"Princess please calm down" I heard Galip Said, but all I saw red, anger and betrayal all fill it up in my body, ready to explode.

"As Captain Erul said, Princess this is a matter that will benefit the kingdom" she said calmly, but I knew that deep down she was enjoying this.

"Hear me straight you bitch I-am-not-going-to-get-married, did you understand? Or your stupid hair pins attacked your brain and left you damaged" I was shivering, but in anger, I felt the grip of Galip in my wrist, just avoiding me for doing something stupid.

"No Princess, you hear me as well, I can image it`s difficult to imagine getting married, but IT IS better for the Kingdom, you father is very ill, and the enemies are trying to get advantage, isn't that true, Captain Erul?" I snapped back at Erul and he just shrugged under my gaze and nod, I thought I was going to kill them both in this room.

"yes, it is true" he said very softly, and looked at me and I catch to see his hurt eyes, but that sheepishly look ain`t work with me this time!.

I was on to say something but Witch Bitch spoke.

" As you may now, Russia is a big and powerful Kingdom, and we were really lucky that they consider and accepted the proposal" I glared at her with my best Death glares.

"But we can think in other ways! I mean, Christian is almost the age to take the kingdom and make some other plans with the nations" I tried to stay calm, but I was going to rip her throat and then, go and hunt the whole council down..Those bastards.

"I'm sorry, but we think in other solutions, and no one is going to work, yes, Prince Christian is almost in the age for getting the crown, but that takes one more year, and the enemies are in the way of an attack, we may not have even a pair of months before an invasion" she eyed me and look serious, I felt Galip`s grip tighten, he was as mad as me.

"What about my father! He won't let you do this!" I didn't notice I was already screaming and Galip hold me by the shoulders looking at Tatiana with pretty anger

"he is not in the conditions to take the decision over the nation, I remind you, princes, that when the king is hum" she made a pause"…indisposed and the heirs are not in the age of ruling , the council takes the lead on the kingdom"

"But my dad is still ok! He is not going to die!" It was a statement, he couldn't die, I was now in the edge of crying, I won't cry in front of her! She would enjoy the show and I had to be strong.

"We don't know Princess, the king`s illness is increasing, and we don't assure how much is going to be with us" I could feel the anger and the pain in my body, my fists were white for holding up to much and then she played another card " Just imagine Princess, if we don't make this wedding, and the enemies invade us, how many men are going to leave their houses, their family, and how many child's and women could die in through the battlefield" oh no, she didn't! She played the card of guilty, that made me doubt a little" even your Bother and the people you care can get injured, the whole nation in pain just because the princess was too selfish" and that……Was the final stab.

I imagined Lissa and Christian, trying to escape from the flames and the pain, but they couldn't, and Lissa looked at me deeply, and hurt before the light went off her beautiful green eyes , and then she fell on the ground with an arrow over her chest and Christian tried to bend and help her, but he just froze to… and then fell near Lissa`s Body... and then the picture went clear and I was still in the Office.

I couldn't handle myself, they were more important than me.

I release from Galip`s grip and I ran, I ran out of there, out of my shited hole life, I could fell the damage and pain in my heart and mind, when I realized where I was I knocked the door and look at my dad`s bed, Ibrahim, a strong and powerful ruler was glued to the bed, sleeping, he has always been this way, when the illness went worse.

His Room was big, and was painted in white, red and golden, his bed was as comfy as mine, and the silk bedspreads' make me made a decision.

I got close to the bed and left my shoes apart and climbed up to the bed, just laying against his body.

"_Seni seviyorum baba_" and i closed my eyes, trying to get a sleepless night, I didn't want nightmares of what could happen if I took the wrong decision,

**Okay, so this is the end of chapter one, I hoped you like it, and remember, if you now any beta reader or if you are one, I need some help over here, I promise I'll bake you delicious sweets and make you happy!.  
I hope the whole chapters would be like this long, or maybe more, I like longy chapters! Are more enjoyable, please leave reviews, and maybe, lets see how it goes, and maaaybe tomorrow I'll post chapter 2 ( I'm in spring vacations!)  
Reviews!!!  
Kisses, Hanaxrose!**


	2. My resolution

**Hey guys, here it is the second chapter, I know, I just uploaded the first yesterday, but I couldn't behold mysfelf! Thanks for the reviews, also I´m adding the meaning of the Turkish words at the end of the chapter( I´m still with no beta btw) I send you a lots of hugs and I hope you like this one!**

**Chapter 2 " My resolution"**

I woke up that day with my whole body stiff, for how long I was asleep?

I looked to my left and found my dad sleeping in the bed, and I bet that with the concern of hurting him I stayed in the same position all the time I was sleeping next to him, I smiled and got up very carefully of the bed, trying to let him stay in that position, when my foot reached the floor I felt the chills got into my body.  
Luckily it seemed no one came looking for me in my dad`s room, right know I didn't want to deal with the old witch`s followers.

"Well dad, you always told me that I would be a terrific woman that will change the country for better, and that`s what I'm going to do" I bit my lower lip and went to the bathroom door opening it and getting in. Abe`s (the nickname I always use for my dad) Bathroom was twice bigger than mine, Painted in soft tones of golden, and the marble floor make it all shiny.

I looked at my face through the mirror, my puffy eyes had sadness and Fatigue written all over, also my face was emaciated everything pointed one fact, I Rosemarie Mazur, looked like shit.

I tried to wash over the puffed and shity look and tied my hair in a high ponytail exposing my tattoos back in my neck.  
There is this kind of tradition in the Royal family, when the Daughter turns 18, you get some tattoos to recognize you as the _Kiz _ of the _Kasaba, _ or in matter of speaking, that you are an "adult" and other thing…that tattoos hurt a lot! It`s like you have mutants bees biting your neck, but then I did my best and stayed still and didn't cry, I wasn't a wimpy little girl! Also the tattoos looked badass.  
Christian Teased me all the days that my aching neck longed, but who laugh last, laughs the best, he would get some tattoos like this when he turned 21 and take the kingdom.

And that thought brought me to my dilemma, but I knew I had do what I have my hands to keep the nation at peace, and most of all (selfishly) my family.

When I thought I was more or less acceptable, i left the bathroom giving a last glance at my father's body lying on the bed and I felt a crumb of my heart ache.  
Maybe the reason that the old bitch hated me was because my mom made my dad ill, well, it`s not like she put a spell on him or that kind of crap, she just leave.  
At what time I was about fifteen years old, my mum just leave the palace, without a trace to where she left and why, that made my dad heartbroken, since that day my dad started to get sick, and the little sickness came more and more.

And know, he was just lying in bed, he barely opened his eyes, he breathed, but his mind did not seem to be here anymore, and yes, I blamed my mom for making this to him.

"_görüşürüz_ _baba_" I mumbled and made my way to my room, I could feel the sea breeze flood the hallways, and I kept walking toward my safety place.

I was glad to have not encountered any servant or guard on my way, or even Christian and Lissa.

I got inside my room and went to the balcony to clear my mind, the wind made my hair curl in the ponytail, I would miss a lot this place, this view, all I had heard about Russia was that I had very cold weather and almost all were stones and cities, but here, in Bodrum, the castle had this view of the magnificent Aegean Sea, the sun made my skin tremble, yes, I would miss all this.

"Princess Rose" I knew who was it, and I didn't wanna turn around to face him.

"What do you want you little traitor?" My anger flowed through the words, and I knew it would hit him right in to his face, and even heart.

"I`m sorry for all this…Rose" he said my name without the Princess part that I hated too. "I wish I could help you with this, but it`s not like when we played hide and seek and I let you cheat to Christian and Lissa" I tried not to smile, but I failed, that stupid man that made me be so weak!

"I know" I said suddenly "and I'll do it, just because I want to protect Christian, Lissa, and the whole nation" I faced him and give him a serious look

"You have grown up, Rose" he looked at me, trying to tell how much I had change in the past three years.

"I had to "that was my simply reply, ever since my dad got sick, I had to grow up, I was still badass and temperamental, but now I had to think a little more the things, if you had told me a few years before, that I had to get married, I would have laugh so hard and say that you are crazy as a cow

"I know you had" suddenly, his arms wrap me and I felt a dull pain in the heart "Your dad would be so proud of you Rose" he smiled" you are a truly strong woman that loves her people" We keep this way, looking at the view and I broke the hug,

"Come on, are you getting sentimental now? What happened with the tough Captain Erul of Turkish army?" he chuckled and I just give him my best man eating smile.

"You will never change Rosie" I laugh and punch him in the arm joking.

"Don't call me that or I will put you three feet under" He laugh harder

"I know you would, and I hear that you beated some guards that were trying to get you in the market of the city" he gave me a stiff look and I smiled wider.

"Oh, but it was their fault! They can´t distinguish when to leave me alone sometimes" I saw a ghost smile in his blank face, he shook his head in disapproval. I was quite difficult princess, when I was young I never liked sit in my room with the other royal woman and learn to sew, smile and nod to everything a man asked me to do, and having Christian as a big brother, he was taught how to handle a sword and to fight… and I liked that, my dad and mom never put a battle in that, actually I knew my mom like that, me being a self-sufficient girl that could fight her own troubles. I loved training, First it was with Christian´s teachers, and then I went for something bigger, Galip arrived to the castle when I was twelve, so, after a long and rough chit chat for making him teach me new moves, he agree to teach me. "Poor guards, I mean, I think that they don't endure because the wounds, they suffer to their hurt ego, because a girl kicked them asses!"Some men could be dumpy Bitches about their ego and testosterone.

All of a sudden the door opened revealing a worried Lissa, I could be aware of her anxious mind-set, but a sign of relief crossed her face when she saw me with Galle.

"Hey there Liss" she salute us and walk to the balcony.

"Greets Captain Erul" Galip just nodded

"Hello Lady Vasilissa" they were always this formal.

I could feel Lissa, she was trying to hold on herself, she knew! She knew what Tatiana told me, all the guilt, pain and sorrow was written in her face.

"I'm sorry" That´s all she said looking me trough those emerald eyes.

"Don't be Lissa" and then, her eyes watered, and came right into my arms hugging me tight.

"Oh Rose! It´s not fair!" She kept crying over my arms, I respond the hug and combed her hair with my fingers and she continue crying, it was funny, I was the one that should be crying and terrified, but we always worked like this, Lissa is the sentimental, and me the column that supports her.

"I be acquainted with that Liss, but this is the only way I could keep you safe, the whole kingdom too" I hold her sad face and she just shook her head.

"no, Christian is in pure rage, he is talking to the council, trying to make them change of mind, letting him rule the kingdom early" she had determination on her face, she didn't want to let me go, as I didn't want to let her get hurt.

"Lissa, please, don't make him do any kind of brainless move!, I have to do this Liss, I have to save you both" She looked to my eyes and felt the resolve in my voice, and that´s when I knew I had made my choice.

"I will miss you so much Rose!"She cried and the grip in her hug made me wonder of the real strength in Lissa.

"I will miss you too Liss, my sweet little twin" I joked her and she smiled al little bit "you have to be strong, take care of Christian, don't let him do anything stupid" She just nodded with some tears in her reddish cheeks.

"I promise" I smiled and turn to look at Galip, he haven't say a word since Lissa got in, and I thanked that.

"Please, take care of them" I asked him pleading and he seem to be fighting whit himself.

"I can't" he stated, and I glared at him, Lissa still in my arms put her gaze on him.

"Why?" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Because I will join you in your journey to Russia" he just stated, and then I realized I haven't even thought in that.

"I…how… we are going to get there…and when?" I spoke slowly, like trying to make an idea of me living in a foreign country.

"By train, The Prince order a especial Train for you, he is coming to get you in a few days" I felt my stomach get hit by sickness " but I'll make sure you get to Russia in excellent shape" I thanked him a lot this time, I didn't want to take that long trip with my strange fiancé and his guards.

"I want to join you" said Lissa very softly breaking our embrace.

"you can't, you have to stay and look for Christian" Lissa and Christian had being together since my sixteen birthday, they loved each other, at first I was unwilling to accept this, but after I seen how much they loved the other, I gave them my blessing, of course I warned Christian, if he hurt Lissa I will make sure the only one who have heirs will be me.

"But…" she was trying to argue with Rose Mazur? She didn't even learn the lesson of the guards?

"no buts Liss, I'm trusting in you for keeping my dumb head brother sane" Lissa Sighed and I smiled at her and Galip" I´ll show that Prince Why Rose Mazur is so badass" I got an evil grin and Lissa and Galip chuckled " maybe he will realize he didn't want to get married and still support our kingdom"

"I hope on that Rose, but don't make him _hate _the kingdom" said Galip and I turned to face him with a clearly pouting.

"_Me?_ You know im irresistible to men" and I gave my best man eating smile and he smirked.

"I KNOW that" and smiled with that heartbroken smile and he wiggled his eyebrows

"You are no fun!" I complained and I heard Lissa Trying to stop Laughing.

"Well Rose, we have to do some shopping for this trip!"Lissa said exited, only Lissa could brought bright things over bad circumstances.

"Okay, that´s my language sister!" Galip stared at us fearing "oh yeah Mr. Erul is joining us!" he looked in horror.

"Oh come on Rose!!" he complained but I just shook my head, I made my decision and he will join.

I took a quick glance at the hanging wall Clock and looked back at them

"Okay, Tomorrow morning we will meet at the front door" Lissa nodded excited and Galip just mumbled some cursing " na ,na don't curse Galle, it's a bad example for little and pure girls over here"

"Girls? I only see Lissa" He teased me and I frown at him.

"Well Mr. Galle, its not my intention but get your ass out of here, I'm going to take a shower" I shooed him and went to my bathroom.

I take a long and hot bath, I needed it, I could felt my muscles relaxing and exhale noisily in delighted mood. When I finished the bath I put a simple and long cotton dress which one I sleep in, and a my red and very long silk robe.

And with that we left the room.

I had to get a word with Christian, so I waited for him at the dining hall, the time was about seven pm, so he would make his appearance, that´s what we shared most in common, food!

I take a seat and ask the servants to bring me some food! I missed lunch so my stomach eating my entrails, I know, I'm such a lady.

I almost squealed, they brought_Mantı_!! The religion for every Turkish person in the globe!

Manti is a super delicious food that is served topped with yogurt and garlic and spiced with red pepper powder and melted butter, and topped with ground sumac and/or dried mint, and it has chopped meat, or even chicken, it's a bliss to the paladar.

"Thanks!" I cried and the servant chuckled, and I almost felt they were trying to make me feel all good and happy with details like this, and I appreciated them, but if this was the queen of bitch´s idea, ill not be so happy…but still it was my favorite food so I would eat it anyways.

When I was in the middle of my food Christian stormed into the room and I sighed, he come directly to my chair and looked at me.

"you are not going to get married Rose, i… will do anything in my hands" he glance at me with this overprotection look that made me sense the brotherly love he had for me.

"I will _abi_" I chomped a portion of food and wait for it.

"_Are you crazy?!_" I was about to reply that whit some of harsh comments but I could see all that worry in his face.

"Christian, I will be ok… this is… what I have to do for the kingdom" I give him the glance that I was sure of my decision and he sighed.

"I just… I can´t lose you Rose, I can´t lose you as I did lose my mom and dad" my heart ached again, I glanced and smile sweetly.

"You won´t Chris, you will rule the kingdom with wisdom, but right now we have to make some sacrifices for the harmony in the nation" I could see the hurt in himself, he blamed for not being strong enough right now "don't feel pity, this is my decision, no one is to be blamed" perhaps the old witch does.

"When are you leaving" he asked me as he grab a seat next to me and a servant brought him the food and something to drink.

"in a few days I guess" I shrugged "Galle is going to escort me" I saw him relax a little, he liked Galip, he was like a older brother for both of us.

"if _he_… tries something or hurts you i… would personally come all the way to Russia to hunt him down" the anger flood his face and I gave him a soft look.

"Don't worry big bro, I would do it myself" and I grinned and he copy me.

"_Seni seviyorum bebek kiz_" he told me and smiled.

"_Seni seviyorum abi"_ he half hugged me with one arm and we break apart, me continue eating and he starting.

Lissa join us in minutes and I suspect that she heard our chitchat and tried to gave us space.

"oh sweet lord Rose, I hope the Prince has a good cook and resources, in the other way he would have to pawn his whole kingdom to feed you" Christian and her start laughing and I gave them a serious look, but my mouth twitched and I bursted laughing with them.

"hey, if he wants me as her woman he have to feed me well" I stated and that made them laugh a lot more.

We finished dinner and give our goodnights kisses (well, just Lissa and Christian….Because…eww!!)

I enter my room and lock the door, I left my robe in the chair and let myself lay in bed.  
I didn't sleep fast, instead I stay awake thinking in all the events of today, trying to imagine what my life would be in a couple of days, how the Prince was, I only hoped he is not a really old Prince, you know, that he could be my dad!... I mean, maybe of just looking at me he would get a stroke…. But…that sound tempting…

Finally I made my way into my sleep and cuddled in the covers.

I heard a banging in my door and woke up abruptly, almost falling of my bed, I groaned in complain because the knocking went even louder.

"I'm coming!" I took my silk robe and put it on, and then I opened the door, revealing a smiley and ready Lissa "shoot! I forgot!" I snapped back to my room leaving the door open and Lissa got in and close it.

"I knew you were going to forget, so here I am, you have a plenty hour for getting ready" I start to look out for my dresses and put on a simple red dress with small golden patterns **(pictures in my profile).**

"How it looks?" I asked Lissa, she was wearing a simple pink one, we didn't like to call the attention in the market, but I did like to raise the attention, but the market means a long walk, and with my favorite dresses I couldn't stay very still.

"Looks good, like always" she smiled and i grabbed a bag and went to the main gates with Lissa by my side, Galle was there waiting for us, with other three guards that I didn't recognize.

"Oh, I didn't know we would have a whole escort" I glance at him in displeasure and he smiled at me.

"Princess, we have to make sure you are secure" but whit that I could find the secret " old witch didn't want you to go alone in case you escape" but then, I didn't care, I will spend this shopping trip with Lissa happy!

"Okay, let´s roll the streets" at my command, the other guards and Galle start walking behind us and I tried to ignore them.

The clothe market was in the center of the city, with hundreds of tents hanging of the walls, it was beautiful, like a show of colors, they were clothing, jewelry, all types of things you could find over here, and they were simple stunning.

We reach our favorite tent and I smile to Alice, the salesperson.

"Princess, Lady Lissa" she smiled at us, Alice was kind of wacky on her head, but she had this gorgeous dresses and necklaces.

"hello Alice" I greet her and she bring to me a orange/ red dress that was fantastic" oh god, its awesome"

"yes Princess, it makes your skin looks softer" she look into my eyes and gave me a blue crystal necklace**(pick in profile)** "and so, something you lost will be back to you" her eyes went into mine I could swear that she could look through my soul.

"Oh…ok Alice" I gave her the money and Lissa and I Kept buying Dresses, I can bet that we visit the hundred tents, and I knew for the reason that the look that Galle and the other guards had was…priceless.. Until dawn, and then Galle told us that we should head back to the castle, it was dangerous

"Gezz that was great!" Lissa sighed and we came with our bags full of items, I put mines in my closet and Lissa Wait for me to do it.

"You know, this was pretty fun" Then we went to grab a bite, well for me, a lots of bites, and I'm sure I eat like an elephant, I was starving (like always).

I went to my room after finishing dinner and say goodbye to Liss and Christian, I had this feeling that they were going to stay awake…. So I rush before having scenes of love that make me felt bad of my lack of love life , I was super tired after the whole day walking store to store, so I take my hot bath to relax my hurting feet and lay down to bed.

"Rose! ROSE!" I heard Lissa´s screams and I got up bumping with the quilts and with acrobatic maneuvers lay on the floor whit no broken bones, really if all the time I woke up like this I would die young, I rushed to open the door, all the worries in Lissa´s face made my worry myself " what´s wrong!?"

"The..Prince…" She was panting, I imagine that came running to my dorm" the Prince is here!" I eyed her whit panic.

**End of chapter two**

**Yes, I know, please don't kill me, but I promised I will update today so Dimitri´s arrival will be posposed to the 3****rd**** chapter, I hope you like this one, you know I accept any reviews, even the ones that tell me that is bad and why, well, here are the words and their meanings:**

**Bebek Kiz: **_**Baby sister**_**  
Abi:**_** Brother**_**  
Baba: **_**Dad**_**  
****Görüşürüz: **_**See you soon**_**  
****Seni seviyorum**_**: I love you**_

**That´s all people, please pleaaase click the green word below! Hugs, hana**


	3. Death wish

**Hi people! This is the 3****rd**** chapter of the story, I will upload the new chapters every two days, and its hard to stay still, my hands started itching yesterday when the chapter was ready, but it gives me more time to check out the errors or add something to the chapter.**

**Btw I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, Richelle Mead please don't sue me!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and all this people that takes a bit of their time to read the story =) you guys are the best!  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Vampire Academy but I wished I own it…. * sigh***

**Chapter 3 "Death wish"**

"The..Prince…" She was panting, I picture she got this tired from running to my dorm" the Prince is here!" I eyed her whit panic. I felt dizzy and my head was spinning and before I fainted, I hold on to the door frame in order to regained my balance, I focused my gaze to Lissa and tried to put together the words out of my mouth.

"What did you just say?" I looked at Lissa like she had taken a bunny from her ass, she looked at me anxiously.

"He..Well.. He is not right here.., but he`ll arrive in a few hours" well, that didn't make me feel better, but felt a relief in my chest.

"How many hours are we talking about?"I asked gently, trying to test the waters and she avoided my gaze.

"Hm… Tatiana said that he would be here at evening" okay, so we made this kind of agreement playing that the old bitch was a person and deserved a name? I gazed at Lissa and she just looked sheepishly "also, she says she wants to meet you at the court" okay, what did she want now? She wanted to laugh in my face telling me that I deserved being unhappy or what? I thought about it a few minutes and nod for myself, I had some questions to her and the whole bastards in the court.

"great" I snorted and pick up my silky red robe, I didn't care if the servants looked my sleeping clothes I wasn't in the mood for fixing myself, I only combed a little my hair and let it down "let's go" I said to Lissa and she nodded walking me on my journey through the hell that I would craft when we arrive at the court offices.

"Christian is very stressed" she said out of the blue, it was pretty obvious, no brother would be happy to see the man that her little sister was being force to marry "he… I'm scared that he would try something when the Prince arrives" I felt the same, Chris was incredibly dumb head, just like me, but someone had to be the mature and well, this time that part relied on me.

"Don't worry Liss, We will have to make him calm down" I grinned and winked at her and she just giggled knowing the thing I was suggesting.

"Oh Rose! I don't want that the sister of my boyfriend had that picture of us" she said with innocence and that make me chuckle loud.

"Come on Lissa! Every person in the palace knows that Chris and you like to play to "the little house" at night" Lissa just blushed like a tomato and that made me laugh even harder.

We were walking through the immense hallways and the memories hit me, I remember when Lissa came for the first time to the palace, her Dad was this kind of Lord from Rumania, their family were really close to my family for generations, my dad told me he used to go out with her dad and they "hunted chicks" but of course, the boat of memories always finished with my aunt Elena and my mom giving them death glares. My uncle Nicolae always joked about how my mother had the leash in the relationship with Abe, but we suddenly realized that my aunt Elena had the same vision of living that my mom, and this always ended in fights of who had more power over their woman…and of course, both always lost.

I smiled remembering the good times I had with my family, when they were whole, first my mom run away from my dad, and after that, the family of Lissa had a terrible accident and no one found their bodies, but the train where they were traveling ended very mashed up, the guards of the kingdom searched for them almost a whole month, but the result was the same, we never found something about them, nothing about Elena, Nicolae or Andre, her older brother.

Lissa was the only one alive from the Dragomir blood line, and that made her feeling alone in this world, but after my yak with her, she accept to live with us at Istanbul palace, but my favorite palace was this one, the Bodrum peninsula, we moved after dad got sick, the doctor said that fresh air would help Abe to recover, now I wanted to shove the whole palace into the Doctor`s ass. Christian and I traveled a lot to Ankara and Istanbul to check out the things in the kingdom, those were the hell days of my life, I hated traveling, and let's state that Istanbul and Ankara were pretty far from Bodrum. The main palace is located in Ankara, although Turkey's largest city is Istanbul, and don't ask me why Ankara is the capital, I don't know what my ancestors had in their own crazy mind.

I didn't notice we were already outside the council doors, so I just barge in, and the whole council looked at us, I could felt the panic glowing from them, I was the bitch princess that wouldn't hesitate to kick their fat and lazy asses.

"_Merhaba Prences _"All welcomed us and I gave them my evil smile and they shrink in alarm and I chuckled, I turned my face to the ol`bitch and she was standing there, with her impervious face and I reach to her front.

"I think you have been already inform about the Prince arrival" she said meeting my eyes and I grinned at her, and then she looked at Lissa, where she only lowered her head.

"yes, and actually I'm curious about something" I said very quietly holding her gaze.

"and what would be that, Princess?" she tried to sound relaxed, but I knew that she knew what I was going to ask her.

"how the hell the Prince is arriving so soon, if my geography isn't that bad, I can affirm that Russia is like… on week and a half of trip, even if he came in train" She smiled, I didn't know if she thought I was stupid or what, but I didn't feel like asking what did she felt about my intelligence, I`ve already knew the answer" so, did he fly or what?"I snapped at her.

"Yes, you are correct, Princess, he came by train to turkey" I could see the whole court dogs stiff.

"so, let me get this straight, he CAME HERE to CLAIM me as her fiancé about a week ago and you just told me YESTERDAY?" now I was shouting, yes, I was terrible mad, I think I would have some free time before singing my death.+

"We all knew you would make the right choice Princess" she replied with a smile in her face, oh boy, I would pay a fortune for smacking that fucking smile off her face.

"Oh fuck off!" I howled her and the fear was overflowing the room "what I had say no? will you tie me and give me like a fucking potatoes bag?" Tatiana seemed calm, and that made me angrier.

"of course not, Princess, we just believed in you" she said calmly and I almost went to punch her but I felt a hand gripping my arm, angry I glared at that person and I realize it was Galip, he looked grim, trying to control the rage inside him, so I relax a little…just a little.

"Bullshit" I stated and stormed to my room, don't even looking an angry Galle and a troubled Lissa

I ran downstairs and I could felt the servants gaze over my head, they were frightened that I would release my anger on them, but I didn't, they were innocent, but if some of old witch followers tried to restrain me, he or she would end with a broken nose or maybe broken ribs.

I opened the stable doors and went to a booth; I smiled and I stroked his back softly, as I know he liked it. This horse was a gift from my father when I was ten, my mom scold him, telling me if he did want to put me in risk, but he said he has confidence in me, and I fell in love with the horse at the first sight.

It was a stunning Red Arabian horse, he had black eyes and he was pretty stubborn, just like me, that`s why my dad put emphasis in how we have been made to the each other** [Pic in Profile]** "Hello my little piece of sunshine" I greeted keeping the caresses and he snorted, actually I think the only horse that could snort had to be mine, I chuckled and I keep talking to him "I'm going to take a walk, if someone asks you, lie" I looked at him seriously and I swore he nodded me, he was my secret saver

I walked to the back exit gates that lead to the private beach and so so I started sprinting,

"Hello my little piece of sunshine" I greeted keeping the caresses and he snorted, actually I think the only horse that could snort had to be mine, I chuckled and I put on the mount and he looked at me serious, I nodded and climbed to his back and take the bridle, showing the way and he start to gallop to the back exit of the castle, that leaded to the beach.

The scent of salt hit my nose and I inhale that relaxing smell, I sprinted faster and faster, my loosen hair dance in the wind and I suddenly felt relief, freedom and serene, I ran next to the shore until my legs start burning, I stopped and smiled at feeling of hot sand through my toes.

"Stupid old bitch, stupid Prince" I let out a grunt and I I kept my gaze to the sea, this always made me feel calm, I remember when I used to come down the beach with my parents, and also Lissa`s parents, when we were a huge and loving family, but know, we were a ripped family, it was pretty gloomy.

I didn't count the time I spend just sitting there lost in my thoughts, but the sun made me see that was pretty late, and also my stomach begun to growl, so I stood up and sprinted back to the palace.

When I reached the gates I was all covered with sweat and my hair looked like some weasels den, also I was panting hard, I made my way to the dining hall and the servants eyed me amused of my looks, I snapped at them and they left me alone just mumbling some stuff about a nice and warm bath, and in fact, that was appealing right now.

I waited for the food and then I started to eat, I didn't become conscious how hungry I was until they put the silver plate in the table. I almost finished my food when the door opened and a few servants came in, okay, so first is the unexpectedly waking up and now the barge in of my peace time eating, what`s wrong with this palace?! They don't let me enjoy my pleasures of life, food & sleeping.

One of the servants came to my side; it was Julide, one of the old witch servants, she was pretty tall and had dark hair and green eyes.

"Princess, is time for dispose you for the Prince`s arrival" I could feel the fear in her voice tone, and that made me grin, I made my calculations, there were about five women waiting for me to accept easily, this time, the old bitch made a mistake, I could take down this girls in a blink, when I was about to escape, a strong pair of arms held me in my seat.

"Don't run away Princess" I shot a death glare to Galip, he was restraining me, and I could see the pain in his eyes, he didn't like doing this to me, so I just sight and agreed to the destiny.

"okay, let's make it fast "I stood up and he let me go, but I still was under his warning gaze, so I followed the girls to the bathroom, the bath was already put in, the smell of wild roses made me smile, there were some petals floating in the water and I heard Galle excuse himself and wait outside.

I start to getting undressed, I wasn't ashamed of this girls looking at my naked body, I mean I loved my body and I knew I had this stunning and deathly curves, so I didn't complain, I left the clothes to the other side of the bath and I let my body sink in the aromatic waters.

We stayed there like hours, they applied my rose lotion in my hair, washing it and returning it to the silk form it always had.

Okay, I won't lie; I love being served this way! I just relaxed and let the girls do it, I tried not to think that I was being "arranged" to a fucking unknown man.

When I felt I was clean enough, I got out of the water and started to dry me off with some cotton towels and they started to dry my long hair and comb it.

They handed me the underwear, panties and a bra, I chuckled remembering the European gals that used thick corsets, well, this side of the globe used to wear the panties, they were a kind of really tiny trousers, we had very hot weather, because of it we used light undergarment, that`s why the dancers looked so sexy to the men, they were wearing a type of underwear with nothing else over it.

They let me use the orange and red dress I bought with Lissa, and I was glad they did, I needed to feel comfortable to face the man I would hate the rest of my life** [pic in profile]**

It fit like a glove hugging my curves, now it was time of the makeup, they applied me a little of Khöl in the eyes and put some color in my lips, the girls that were working in my hair they said that I had to look "natural but stunning" but I think that with pounds of makeup they didn't accomplish what they were looking for.

My hair was down, but they curl it a little, when they told me we had finished I opened the door, sick of this brainless girls, I heard a gasp and looked at Galle, he looked like he was babbling about something, and I notice the object was me!.

"See something that you liked?" I teased with my best man eating smile and that seemed to break the spell.

"Actually..." he was cut off by some screaming.

"Oh Rose! You look stunning! More than stunning, you look heartbreaking!" Lissa ran to hug me and I gotta say that I missed her this half day "isn't she gorgeous Christian?" I glanced to Christian, he stared at me and gave me quivers, I could read him very easily, he was sad…. Beyond sad, he felt the guilty of not being able to "save" his little sister of the paws of an evil Russian.

"Yes, she does" he muttered and I suddenly found myself hugging him, he hugged me back after a minutes and I grinned.

"Come on Chrissie, don't be a girl! Leave the wimpy tears for Lissa" I teased and a ghost smile appeared in his face, _win for Rose!_

"I won't" he said and we break the embrace, just smiling to each other.

"So how much time left for the stubborn Prince make his appearance?" I asked and both shrugged.

"he was supposed to be here hours ago, maybe the train had an misfortune" Christian said with an unfussy tone that almost make it seem like he was talking about this morning breakfast, which I didn't enjoyed.. gezz…I missed my does of sugar.

"I stand your back in that brother" Lissa held us a reproachable glance and we smiled wider.

" I hope he comes, or I will be really angry for wasting hours of my life getting ready "I growled and alá seem to hate me because Berna entered the room with that fearing look, and I knew at that moment that there was no turning back.

"The Prince is here" she said trembling for my reaction or Christian`s reaction, she knew me so well "he will meet you at the hall"

I turned to see Lissa, Christian and Galle, their secure and caring eyes made me cling even more to my decision.

"let's go Rose" I felt Lissa`s hand griping mine and it made me feel better, I nodded her and we start walking to the main hall.

Every step made my heart beat went faster, Lissa`s grip tightened and I tried to hold myself, this was a man, just a dude that I will have to spend the rest of my days with, no biggie.

We reached the entrance of the main hall, nobody opened the door, they were waiting for me to be ready to open it, I took a deep breath and held the handle and pull it to us.

The hall had been arranged for this meeting, but in its own way it was already gorgeous, if the dining hall was big, this thing was ten times bigger, and ten times more dazzling.

The carpet had some beautiful red and gold engraving, the pillars supported the dome that hanged over us, and luxurious chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. The walls were painted in marble and also had some gold engravings the whole atmosphere seemed magical, long ago I loved spending my days here, playing with Lissa and imagining that we attend to "grown-up parties".

"Oh my, It seems that when they said the princess was beautiful, their words fell short" The magic charm was broken, I looked to the voice owner and I realize that also old witch was there, and the whole council eyed us, waiting for me to leap to the guy and send him back with a flying kick.

But I did my best to smile pretending that didn't bother me.

"its nice you decide to join us Princess" I shot a death glare to the old witch, she was standing there, like she was the queen… dam royal wannabe " Princess, this is the Prince Dimitri Belikov" she eyed one of the men in the room, and I suddenly notice him.

He was 6`7 feet tall, I could see the muscles he had sheltered by his blue and black cloak** [pic in profile]**, his hair, that had this brownish tone and was fastened in a small ponytail, his eyes seemed to show no emotion and that matched his face, his strong jaw was locked and his lips were a tight line, great! My soon-to-be-husband is the kind of unloving and serious man, but at least, I wouldn't act as if I loved him. But I had to admit… the man was hot! I mean he looked like some Russian god that was banned from heaven for being so dam sexy and making the saints have sexual arousal by just looking.

"Well, my name is Adrian Ivashkov, and I'm the Prince assistant" that voice again, my eyes relied in an also tall figure, what`s with the Russians? Do they eat some kind of magic mushroom that help them grow up like freaking giants?! His green eyes fell on me, I could almost say that he was studying me, which I was doing to him as well, he had messy brown hair, but in different way from Christian, this hair looks like he spend a lot of time working on it, and my brothers was natural.

He grinned when he found out that I was looking at him, I would love to wipe away that smile of his face.

"Please to meet you, My name is Rose Mazur, Princess of Turkey" I gave him my best man eating smile " and by subordinate you may refer to assistant? I mean you bring him coffee and do the naughty stuff for him? Grinned too and I sensed the reproaching eyes on me, what?! He pushed himself into that one! What I was supposed to do?

I could felt Christian eying him with a serious glare, he didn't like him, he felt he was going to hurt me, I even see how Galip was looking at Dimitri, my boys, I loved them, but I could take care of myself thanks.

He grinned and nodded "I like this one, she has personality" I like this guy, if someone likes me being a bitch, he is welcome to my Rose-nality.

"It's a please to meet you to Princess" finally! The largo spoke, and that voice got me Goosebumps, if I thought his physical facade was sexy, he had this melting voice that could bring any girl down.

I eyed him, he eyed me, and he looked so automatal, like he had been rehearsing these eight words the whole week.

"Well, we had made the presentations, now we can discuss the important matters in this plan" We all agreed and we sat in the table that had been placed for this meeting.

"Where is going to be the wedding?" I asked suddenly and I surprised myself of my professional tone.

"In Russia" Dimitri said, a little growl left my throat and Adrian looked pleased.

"Why we can't have it here?" I pushed a little more.

"Because you will be queen of Russia, no queen of turkey" he stated, I shot a my feared death glare and he didn't flinched, that of course made me angrier.

"But I will be living there the rest of my life; I can't have my last wish?"Okay, I made it sound like I will die when I marry him, but a piece of me would, so, how hard was planning this in turkey?

"It's all settled in Russia, we can't change" His serious mask all the way.

"Great" I growled and keep looking with my evil glare "but Lissa is going to help in this wedding too" Lissa Flinched, she didn't want to play a part on the plan "making stubborn prince lose control".

"As you please" that was new.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, but I knew deep inside I didn't want to know the date.

"Tomorrow" and the bomb was settled.

"What?!" I snapped and felt Christian`s and Galle`s grip stopping me for doing something stupid.

"I have to attend important things back in Russia" Important things? More important that make your soon-to-be-wifey happy? I suddenly regret of liking this blank man, I would love a lot more some of that old pals that spend all their money to keep the youngsters happy, but no! Alá hate me.

"I won't go then" that was a statement, I heard Lissa choking and the old bitch gave me a serious look.

"You will" he said and I gave him my "are you fucking kidding?!" stare, he, once again he didn't flinched

"Excuse me?" I asked and the grip was stronger, I was so about to kick off his pretty face.

"You are my fiancé, you have to come with me, where is safe" If he just said that earlier maybe I wouldn't be so angry.

"I can take myself, thanks" I rolled my eyes with that mocking rose tone.

"Please, excuse the princess, right now she is a little, temperamental.." The old witch had the look of " held yourself on!" and that`s what I won't do.

"It's ok, but princess I`m not sure of that" his eyes met mine, he looked really concerned and that send me quivers as I tried to stay strong, me and my stupid teen hormones " but still, you have to come with me, we have to arrange the last things on Russia" and then his walls were up again.

"I…don't wanna leave so soon" I finally managed to spit out and looked at Lissa, I would miss her so much!, Christian looked defeated, and that made my heart ache even more.

"It's inevitable Princess" The whole council had relief in their eyes, those fucking bastards! They couldn't wait for sending me away "the sooner we carry out this marriage, the sooner you nation will be safe" and that hit me.

"I know" I hated he being right, but I couldn't do more, that didn't mean I won't do a fuss in the way to Russia, but then, I would let that the big guy find out that by himself at the time.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked and held my fists sturdily as I stood up

"After lunch" He said standing up too.

"well, until then, Prince Dimitri" he grabbed my hand and lifted it, at first I was stun, he lead my hand to his lips and softly kissed it, An electrical sensation shook me from the hand to the tips of my hair, this was totally new, I haven't felt this sensation ever in my life, not even when Galle hugged me.

I looked into his eyes, the walls were down, his beautiful brown eyes gazed me with a intensity that brought back the Goosebumps, he felt that too, because he abruptly dropped my hand, as if it had burned.

"Until then, Princess Roza..." oh my god! I almost melted when he said that, I bowed a little and took off with Lissa grabbed by my hand, Christian and Galle behind us following.

When we reached to my dorm I could breathe again, that man gave me electrical shocks right to my heart.

"you have to admit that is handsome" Lissa said suddenly I looked at her like she was crazy

"Handsome!? That dude is freaking hot!"

_in, out, in out, remember how to breathe rose.._

"But still, Galip, please protect my sister in the trip" Christian turned to Galle and he nodded with determination

"I will Prince, I promise with my heart" I smiled, I`ll miss the fights with my dumb head brother.

"I got an idea!" Lissa was bouncing and all eyed her like she was crazy "what about a party on the beach, like we always did" that sounded interesting.

"ill join!" we echoed each other and chuckled.

"its seven o`clock, lets meet us at nine in the rocks, let`s tell Eddie, Mason and Mia, I heard just arrived" we all nodded and before I stormed out with the guys to collect the things for the party, Lissa held my hand.

"no Rose, you will come with me, we have to make this party big, since it's the last" I smiled at Lissa, I tried to look in her eyes guessing what she planned, but she blocked me.

"okay Liss, you are the boss" and we sprinted to her room.

**¿What`s Lissa`s surprise?  
well get to know in the next chapter, so, Dimitri made his manifestation and played in Rose`s heart, what will come next? I didn't notice i didn't use Turkish words, but I promise I will, and also Russian! Yay! Russian cursing!**

**This a really looong chapter, 4.800 words! *squeal* click down here, remember, the green button is your firend, kisses to all and have a nice day people! Send a review and I would send you dimka`s shirtless calendar..stay safe!**


	4. Last Party night

**Hey hey! New chapter up!, thanks for all the amazing reviews and the Pms, you rock my world!  
This chapter took me really long study, the Turkish culture and how to translate properly my ideas, remember, if someone is interested in being my beta I would love her/him so much =) and bake them delicious cookies and other things.**

**Now, it`s time for the party!**

**Leave your comments about this chapter, they make me grow as a person and as a writer of this fic, I now I have flaws and I'm here to mend it!**

**Love you gals, Hana  
**

**Chapter 4 "Last party night"**

I looked myself at the mirror and the chills went up to my back.

"Lissa, can you explain me again why are we doing this?" I asked to my best friend, she was finishing her makeup; she turned to me with a thrilled smile on her face.

"Oh silly Rose," I tried to look at her with one eyebrow up, and I failed "it's because this is your last night as a single gorgeous woman! We have to go crazy and lose control" and that gave me more chills, I mean normally I was the one who lose control in the parties, but now with the places reversed, that made me scared, when you got engaged you suddenly mature?

"You know what? You are right, let's go crazy for this last night" I gave her a huge grin and Mia came into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi girls" Mia was the kind of girl you would think is all nice and peaceful, but she had temper, years before we had been mortal enemies, but after her mom died we understood Mia, and now she wasn't the bitch we met before, she had changed, and we like her friendship.

"It's all settled?" Lissa asked with a wider smile on her face.

"Yeah, Eddie won't say a peep" she grinned and we chuckled, Eddie and Mia got together a few months after we established our friendship, they made a cute couple, Eddie was so cute and a good boy, the opposites attract.

"Gezz that was easy, For Christian leaving me alone I had to promise certain things I'm not proud to say out loud" She giggled and we all chuckled loud, I could felt a little embarrassment when she realized what she just say.

"oh boy, Liss believe I don't want to hear them even if it`s the immortality recipe "We laugh harder and she tried to gain control in the situation, she eyed the clock and stood up.

"Whatever, it's time for the show girls, we better made our way" we grabbed our cloaks, we were lucky to find black ones…well.. We didn't "found them" we borrowed them from the other servants, they were comfy, not as the one I own, but they accomplished the job, we grabbed the bags that would helps us to get changed after the show.

We walked out of Lissa`s room, that was closer to the exit door, I was at the font, leading the way not because it was a fact that I was an specialist in night break outs. We become one with the shadows of the corridors, leading our way to the secret exit we used for this kind of things. The window.

I opened the window and made the signal for Lissa and Mia to jump out of the window, I waited for them, checking the hallways in case any guard wanted to check out this wing of the palace, fortunately we didn't bump into any, they first let the bags fell and then they jumped to the sand.

_**Plof plof**_

The landing sounds made me turn around to climb the window and looked a Mia and Lissa trying to arrange their hairs messed up with the sand that flew when they fell, there was not so much space between first floor and sand from the beach, so I leaped from the window frame and landed a centimeters away of Lissa and Mia, they stated to cough as the sand flew to their faces.

"God Rose, before you jump like a crazy woman let know first" I grinned at them and we start to walk in the shadows, the only light was the moon, and the fire that the guys had made in our absence, we were very close, so we hid behind some rocks, they were chatting.

"So Eddie, why did you bring your _kudüm__?_" Christian shot a puzzled look to Eddie, who just shrugged trying to bit his tongue and kept his mouth close.

"that`s my man" whispered Mia and we smiled, the good ol`Eddie "okay, we start in a couple of minutes, I bet Eddie is counting them down mentally" now we bit our tongues trying hard not to burst in laughs.

"What is a _kudüm_?" masculine voice asked and send me the Goosebumps right to my back spine.

"tsk.. the drums" Christian replied, I could felt he was as thrilled as me with him in the party.

I shot a death glare to Lissa and she looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Ivashkov heard me and Mia talking and we didn't want to offend them by not inviting them" she said in a quietly looking with pleading eyes.

"But this was my solo night, the night I would enjoy without thinking of _him_" she looked defeated, well, this wasn't her fault, it was Adrian`s..

"but still, they won't recognize you" she pointed at my red veil and I snort.

She thought that would be funny "hiding" our identities to the guys, I thought it was stupid, since with veils or no veils we were pretty different, Lissa was the tallest, Mia was pretty petite, and then, the only one tanned, with brown eyes and brunette hair was me, so it was pretty clear who was who, and I wished the guys relied on that, I didn't want my brother`s lusty eyes on me….ew…

But know I found as a salvation, maybe just maybe he wouldn't notice me, he didn't seen Mia, maybe he would thought we were some random dancers!.... yeah right.

We take our positions behind the rock, I was in the middle, we took off our cloaks, letting them fall without noise, I took a deep breath.

_Relax Rose, he is just the soon-to-be-your-husband and the only guy that gave you chills like a kiddo_ I breathed deeply and Lissa smiled me giving me the force to continue.

Our clothes were like those the belly dancers use + in fact, there is Turkish belly dance and what we were about to do, Lissa outfit was green moss, which made her eyes stand out and appear more crystalline, the Mia was blue, which also combined with their eyes (and was her favorite color ) Mine was of course, crimson with openings for the legs on both sides, making it look more sexy and provocative than the other two, the three of us were barefoot, because bringing heels to dance in the sand was stupid and suicidal **[pics on profile]**

We learned how to dance when we were very small, the court dancers taught us (of course my dad and Christian didn't knew this) and we showed Mia how to dance too in one of us girls quality time, she learned fast, Lissa told us that one day we would dance in front of people, and it had to be a special day, so she picked this one, this _day._

The drums began to sound in the place, first taking a slow and marked beat, it was time to shine, I gave a last look at Lissa and she nodded, I could feel the bewilderment on the faces of the boys, but I got into my role,_ Rose_ _relax, be yourself_, and with that mantra, we go out of our hideout, walking barefoot on the sand, approaching to the light of the campfire where the boys were seated in a semicircle in the sand**[music in profile]**

I let go fully in the dance, my hips began to rotate from side to side with the rhythm of music, raised my arms as we had practiced remembering the steps clearly, my hands began to follow the sway of my hips, dancing bluntly.  
We began to turn around in synchrony, without losing the slow and deliberate movement of our hips, we moved down our left hand in the height of our shoulders and flexed it slightly, just in time to the rhythm of the drums we decreased the beating of the hips more slowly and deliberate, in that moment of involuntary set my eyes on Dimitri`s, and I loved it.

He seemed to be completely conscientious to every movement of my body, every turn that my muscles did, his blank mask was completely gone, that made me smile widely.

We approached a little more to them at the time the drums ceased, remaining static, to resume the dancing, only this time the pace was more continuous and energetic.

We continue the steady rhythm of the dance, the three in perfect sync, but in this part of the dance, we have to do separation of the group to dance alone, of course Mia and Lissa went to dance to Eddie and Christian, damned traitors.

I did not stop dancing, but I didn't know what to do next, I felt the pairs of eyes Mason, Galle, Dimitri and Adrian`s, impatiently waiting for me to choose one of them to dance, Lissa looked at me and winked, her security gave me the strength to go and Dance to Dimitri`s spot.

Pearly beads of sweat filled my body, I kept moving my hips and fixed my gaze in his eyes, he seemed completely hypnotized, I could hear the groans from the other to see who had chosen, and smiled inwardly.

I followed the rhythm of the music track, moving all my limbs in unison, I had never worked so hard to dance, but my sinuous curves helped the moment I think I heard him moan slightly and that made me blush vaguely, but that made me dance with more pleasure than before.

I made another turn and continued with the dance, each became more and more brisk, indicating it was about to end, the pounding of drums quickened my heart rate, forcing him to harmony, and so was I , dancing to my soon–to-be-husband, _enjoy it baby, this is all_, I thought Keeling in the hot sand ,I smiled and began to arch slightly to one side, bending my back in an arc, the end of the song was on seconds and ended with a final knock , I gazed at Lissa and Mia, who were panting like me, and then look to Dimitri, and what I saw made my skin twist , his eyes were full of desire, a voracious desire that I had never seen in my life, as soon as he realized I was watching him, the walls of his mask were on his eyes again, but even then it was too late, I had witnessed in the flesh, the lust of his gaze…and I loved it.

I heard the clapping and broke the eye contact that I had made to him.

"Beautiful! Exotic!" Adrian was clapping the hardest with a huge smile on his face "this little Dancer almost got me a stroke" he said pointing at me and I just smiled, I was about to speak and shot him one of my smart ass commentaries but I didn't want to reveal myself.

"_Gitmeliyiz, bu bir zevkti_" I said quickly changing my tone voice into a pitchy one and bowing, eying Lissa and she understood my gaze, she nodded and bowed to Christian, Mia did the same to Eddie, I stood up and we begun our way to the cloaks, taking them and putting them on, all that way I felt Dimitri`s gaze in my back, I tried to control the Goosebumps and followed Mia and Lissa, we searched our bags, before we changed our clothes, we made sure there was no one eavesdropping.

We changed the clothes in silence and we lit a candle, Mia went for water with a case in the shore and we cleaned the excess of makeup, leaving us look more natural.

I put on matching sandals and made our way to the fire camping, I changed my hair style and so did Lissa and Mia

We reached the guys fire and they eyed us with huge smiles.

"Well, good morning you three, we were waiting for you" Mason teased and I grinned back.

"Lissa you don't know what just happened!"Christian said excited.

"go on and tell me Christian" Lissa smiled and went to sit in his lap.

"Well, we were talking ordinary things, and then, this three girls came up, dancing so freaking awesome! And this girl oh dear alá! Was beautiful as an angel, she was wearing this green outfit" Christian grinned with lust in his eyes at Lissa.

"Wait!" Lissa looked at him serious "are you talking me that you were babbling about _other _girl?" Christian face was priceless.

"i… thought" that take my whole auto control for no bursting into laughs, the so badass Christian Mazur looked like an abandoned puppy!

"Kiss me and I'll forgive you" Lissa pouted her lips and Christian kissed her with so much love that my heart ache.

"well, talking about those three angels, I so want to know the identity of that gorgeous _принцесса_"I felt adrian`s gazer rely on me, I didn't put a lot of effort in the Russian classes, so I looked at Lissa and she was giggling! I don't like not to know what is happening!

And then I looked at Dimitri, It seemed that I had a radar that activates when he was eying me,I tried to calm down and hold his gaze with my man eating smile, he just seemed to frown and look away, great, now I feel like a stupid girl trying to gain a guy`s attention, this had never happen before, I always made the guys drool with my smile.

"so, comrade, did you enjoy the show? " a grin appeared in my face and Adrian looked delighted.

"Yes, I did Princess" that`s was his reply and I found myself disappointed, I loved to tease people, but it didn't seem to have effect on him…

We sat there and talk about trivial things, that when Christian would assume the throne, Lissa recriminations that he would pick another girl to be his queen, Christian saying that maybe he would choose the beautiful dancer, Lissa seemed quite offended and Christian begged apologies as a little boy who broke a vase of his mother, Lissa surprised me each time more like me, hilarious.  
From the Russian, the only one who seemed to have the initiative to make conversation was Adrian, and Dimitri only nodded slightly and replied simply and clearly when someone spoke directly to him.

We got tired after hours of chatting, and I learned some things about my fiancé, he was 24 and he didn't like my nickname comrade, but that make me say it even more.

"we are going to depart tomorrow, so it's time for us to sleep "Dimitri stood up and Adrian seemed displeased, but he obeyed him " Princess, I shall escort you to your quarters"

i was about to state my disgust as I wanted to stay more time with my friends, but Lissa stood up and they all followed her, I was alone now.

"It is true, I'm already very tired and I have to get up early to help pack Rose" These last words seemed to be very difficult for her and Christian took her hand, holding it for giving her the strength

"okay, see you at the morning Liss" we all make our goodbyes and start to follow our different paths, Lissa said to me that she would grab my bag and gave it tomorrow morning, so I could go directly to my dorm.

We walk in silence, Adrian, as always tried to make conversation, but I was too gloomy with the thoughts of leaving my home tomorrow.

"Don't worry princess, everyone in Russia will make you feel comfortable" Adrian was trying to make me cheer up and I almost snapped him, but his intentions were good.

"It's okay, at least I wish I will see them time to time "Dimitri was walking next to us, he seem too deep in his thoughts so I kept my conversation with Adrian.

"I can promise you that, princess" Dimitri said back at me and made me almost jump, I mean his voice is not the type you can let go

"thanks" I eyed him and looked at my dorm room "nights comrade, Adrian" Dimitr`s jaw flinched and that made me smile.

I didn't notice how tired I was until I touch the bed that sends me right to the lands of dreams.

Lissa had this wonderful idea of waking me up _really_ early when I saw my clock it was about 7 am… and I sight, once upon a time, this was my bedding time…

Lissa managed to get me a few cases and bags to pack my belongings, Dimitri had told me that I didn't have to pack all my stuff, since we were going to travel back to turkey in a few weeks, so I choose my better stuff and packed them in the bags, at the end, I was almost bringing half part of my dresser! So we depurate some things and we made it with four full bags.

We take the whole morning to pack this stuff, and then Lissa broke.

"Oh Rose! I'm going to miss you so much!" she hugged me strongly and I almost let myself cry.

"Me too Liss, we are going to see each other in a few weeks, and when the wedding things start, I'm so gonna call you, you are my girl, I need you there" I smiled and she wipe away some tears and nodded " so, your job right now is to made Christian a great ruler, okay? You watch for my boy" she smile even more and hugged me tightly.

"I will "we broke our embrace and ask the servants to come and pick up my stuff while Lissa and I catch some food, since we missed the breakfast.

The dining room wasn't empty, Adrian was there, chatting with some of the servants, and it looked that the conversation went more than asking some food, the poor girl was red as a grenade.

"Adrian, leave our girls alone, you are not going to charm someone with that booze dependence" I said smiling and sitting in front of him and Lissa next to me, he gave us a lazy smile.

"oh, but there is only one girl I want to conquer " he looked directly at my eyes " that beautiful girl in the red outfit from last night"

" bite me, Ivashkov, that girl is classy, she wouldn't go out with a booze addict and a manwhore" I snapped at him and he giggled.

"I would gladly bite you, Rose" his smile was so wide that it resembles the cheshire cat.

"be careful Adrian, she is soon being your queen, and if she wants, she could send you very far away" Lissa pointed, looking the silver plates the servants were bringing.

"ya, if I want I would send your ass to Antarctica" I looked at the silver plates to and lick my lips, I was really hungry, and if those guys didn't rush a bit more bringing the food, I would go myself and eat from the trays

"I.." he was about to reply but Dimitri entered the room and looked at us " hello there prince"

"Adrian, Princess Rose, Lady Vasilissa" He bowed his head a little to all of us and sat at my other side " all your belongings have been sent to the train, our departure is going to be in an hour, its plenty time for you to do your respective goodbyes" he said looking at me and the to Lissa, how this god Russian had to been so… robot like.

"Anyways… let's eat" I tried to ignore my tummy nausea, I was about to leave my home, my friends, my loved ones… gezz.. I didn't feel like eating anymore.

We ate in silence thank god, I chatted a little more with Adrian and Lissa, they seem to have something in common, and I didn't find the thing, I mean Lissa is such a sweet girl, and Adrian…that boy is everything but not like Lissa, still I kinda like him.

"It`s time for we to get going" Dimitri stood up and we did the same, Lissa accompanied me to the main gates, where Christian, Mia, Galle, Mason and Eddie were waiting, Christian, Lissa and Galle were going with me to the train station, so I hugged Mason, Eddie and Mia.

"Promise you are going to be a good girl" Mason told me hugging me harder.

" I promise" I smiled, Mason was really sweet, I knew he had this kind of crush with me, and I hoped he find some girl that could actually be with him.

"We are going to miss you a lot Rose, your smart ass comments are going to be memorized" Mia hugged me and then I hugged Eddie.

"Take care of this doll, kay?" I told to Eddie and he nodded.

"Take care you too Rose" and we broke our embrace and start our way to the train station.

This was it, the final moment, I hugged Lissa and Christian very tightly and almost begun to cry, Christian`s eyes were crystalline and that made me hug him tighter.

"Please, be careful Rose I love you baby sister" I nodded and then I hugged Lissa.

"I love you twin" I said to Lissa and she was crying very hard, Adrian, Dimitri and Galle said goodbye to them too.

"I …love...You…too…Rose" that break my heart and I gave one last hug to both of them and we get into the train, I could hear Lissa`s sobs and Christian soft words trying to comfort her, but I did know, this was for the best, this was for them, for keeping all safe.

The train was really modern, I bet it was the main train of the Belikov`s so I just sat there by the window unaccompanied, even Galle and Adrian leave me alone, so I closed my eyes and breath deeply, this journey was about to begin…

**Tada! Chapter four end! **

**Yeah, please don't kill me, maybe Dimitri is all to serious, but I promise he would got heat up in the next chapters! The whole trip is going to last at least four chapters, I mean, it`s a week and a half trip, so, im going to make this questions, what do you think in putting Lissa`s and Rose`s bond? And who would you like to do a match with Ariand, I'm letting you choose, I love Adrian I think he deserves someone to love him too, I had notice the pairings with Adrian with Victoria, and Occ, so, its your time to choose! Let me know by reviews, pm or emails, even contacting me on the msn I left in the profile, anyway, this Author note is pretty big so goodbye my fellows and please click reviews! Love you all!**

**Hana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all, thanks for the comments, i loved them!, yesh, Dimka is going to let go his stubborn mask, but we`ll have to make it step by step, so, here it goes chapter 5, I don't know if people don't read this author notes and the reviews did help me building the next chapters, thanks for your point of views and cheers love you guys! Here is a present * hands baked cookies* enjoy while you read!**

**PD: yeah! 1,000 hits! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA…or Adrian…or Dimitri…or Rose…*sighs***

**Chapter 5 "The beginning of a new journey"**

I woke up, I had fad fallen asleep here sitting by the window, by the color of the sky and the moon slightly rising in the dark sky, I had been sleeping about ten hours! Okay, I love sleeping, so maybe the morning sunshine with Lissa and the tears from saying goodbye doped me and set me to sleep like some horse tranquilizers, memories of Lissa`s goodbye and Christian`s hurt face gain another thump on my heart, I didn't notice Adrian`s presence until he sat next to me.

"hello Little Princess" he gave me his trade mark smile and let a tray with plates with food in the table " I thought that maybe when you woke up that stomach will need some functional fuel" The tray was full of food, I did not recognize a lot of the stuff, but I did recognize the doughnuts form and made me smile.

"How did you.." I couldn't put the right words out of my mouth

"That guard of yours told the cooker to make them, he was kind of confused but he taught how to do them, he really worries for your sake" Adrian rested his face in his hand while I took the tray starting to take some of the dishes devouring it in seconds "you are really hungry Little Princess"

"I'm not little" I gave him a glance and he chuckled "so why that nickname?" I start eating again.

"Maybe you are little for me, I'm older, and then, you are a princess" he stated like it was obvious.

I gave him a little groan and tag along with the eating, I was truly starving, so I had to thank Adrian for bringing and Galle for asking the cooker to do my sweet friends.

When I finished eating all the plates were empty and I felt a little embarrassed of being such a food machine.

"It's okay, you skipped dinner" Adrian smiled and changed his resting arm looking at me

"Nah, I always eat like this" I joked, actually Adrian wasn't such a bad dude, if you put apart all his bad things.... and there were many.

"Where is Galle by the way?" I tried to catch a look of that tall tanned guy, but we were alone in the wagon.

"he is in a shift, guarding the train" he shrugged and then grinned, but this smile was different…evil…" so, it`s the _балерина__принцесса_going to make a show?" his eyebrows wiggled and I let myself choke with my saliva.

"What did you said?" if my Russian wasn't so bad ( I actually asked Lissa what Adrian had said before and it was _princess _ in Russia) and now, I think I heard something like dance, or dancing?.

"Oh nothing dear Princess, you shall go and make yourself home in your wagon" he stood up with a stupid grin in his face.

"How...did you know" I asked, pretty nervous, talking about the other night.

"oh come on, we are not so stupid, no one in the world is pretty as you, and that girl was matching you…so.." _wait.. Did he just say we? _ by the look in my face he chuckled and get what I was thinking " yes, Dimitri also knew it was you" _dear alá, please bring peace to me and kill me right here _" oh, don't be ashamed Little Princess, he truly enjoyed the show" and more chuckles.

I stood up and began to walk thought the wagons, I needed some fresh air, so I kept walking looking them until I got to some kind of small hallway and a lot of cubicles with two wooden banks a and table, there was a pretty girl, she looked really young and way more petite than me, her eyes were light blue and her skin a shade paler than me, also had short blonde hair, she looked at me with surprise and then she bowed a little.

"Oh, hello Princess, I didn't know you were awake, my name is Anya, and I'm you're ….assistant" she finally said and then smiled, she had the Russian accent all the way, she truly looked pleased with me, and overjoyed, she remind me Lissa and I almost cry again.

"Don't call me Princess, you can call me Rose" she had a puzzled look on her face like trying to process the new data.

"as you please Prin…Rose" she smiled like she had done a good job and I felt the sensation to path her head like I did with the dogs I had, but I held myself.

"So, where I could find some nice fresh air?" I asked, she jumped from her place and stand a few steps in front where I was standing.

"The back of the train has a door with a little terrace" she said and she start to move to the end of the wagons, waiting for me to follow, and I did, after we passed a lot more wagons (seriously, how many wagons this train had? It was like a freaking maze!)

"we are here" the sweet voice of Anya brought me to admire the little terrace, you could almost forget you were in a train, but the moving trees and the railing were there to tie you to the reality, there were some chairs and tables, some plants and that was all for me, I sat and looked through the night, admiring the darkness above us, it was beautiful, so infinite.

"If you need something else please let me know" Anya add and stayed there by me side, not talking, and I liked that, I need that peace.

I started to think how was my life going to turn when we reached Russia, new place to live, new persons, I was never very good to people, Lissa was the one in charge of that.

"you don't have to worry Princess" Anya said like guessing my thoughts " The royal family will treat you will pleasure, Princess Viktoria is thrilled that his brother is going to marry a beautiful and exotic Turkish princess" that sound nice, I'll had to thanks that Viktoria.

"Anya, how do you speak English, I mean where did you learned?" she seemed to have a little troubles in it, but she was getting it.

"Oh, that!"She chuckled "My family comes from a long tradition of serving the royal women, so as was the work of a Princess travel a lot; we have to learn many languages, to be as quite useful to them." She was serious?

"What about Adrian? Is he your brother or cousin?"I asked getting curious in how the Russian royalty worked.

"Oh god lord no! Lord Ivashkov comes from a family that had been close friends with the kings" she said suddenly and that remind me of Lissa`s family, so at least we had something in common.

"but, not all my family is in this blood line tradition, my sister, is more free wiling in the army "that sounded nice, a kick ass girl, just like me, I think she look the curiosity and interest in my eyes so she smiles " if you want, I could introduce you to her if we bump into"

"Is she here in the train?" I looked at her and she nodded.

"Yes, she is one of the most trusted guards of the Prince" oh boy, I am really looking to met this girl, maybe we could spar and she could teach me some new things.

"That would be cool! For spending my days in here" i went for the door and with an inhuman speed, Anya held the door before I could reach the handler " you don't have to do that" she looked at me with a scowl.

"Rose, this is my job, I am pleased doing it" and then, one of her angelic smiles, she was like this tiny and nice girl that all people tends to love and then she added "I could take you to your quarters for rest or take a bath" that made me go back to reality, surely I looked like hell, puffy eyes, messy hair, I nodded and followed her to a hallway that leaded to a room, it was as large but with not so much width, quite small if you compare it with my room back at the palace, but I found it cozy and pretty, I stepped in and Anya went to a door that was in the room and result that was a small bathroom, it had a tub, and that`s what I the doctor prescribe , so Anya prepared the tub while I got off my layers.

Oh boy! The hot water felt so good into my numb body.

I almost fell asleep in the tub, but Anya told me it was time to get up and get dry off before my whole body wrinkled, so I listened and with groans I got out of the tub, begging to change to a cotton dress, it was light, perfect for another sleep, I know I just got up a few hours ago, but that bath left me so peaceful that sleeping was the other thing I was about to do, but I dint calculate my steps and my little finger toe bumped with some counter….that was the biggest pain in the whole world

"For ala`s Christ!" I suddenly cursed in Turkish and began to rub my hurt toe, and then some roaming steps caught my attention when another door opened and I saw Dimitri`s anxious face, and I mirrored him, well, cause he was_ only _ wearing some trousers, I hear myself swallow hard and Dimitri looked with a little relief when he saw me unharmed.

"sorry, I hit my toe" I pointed to the hurt limb and he sighed.

"its ok, Anya, you can go to sleep" Anya bowed him and bowed to me before to disappear in the hallway I didn't notice that it was about past midnight, poor Anya, she didn't sleep in the afternoon as I did, she should be really tired. "let me se" he demand and his tone seemed to be tired and my body betrayed me, cause I sat in the bed and flexed my leg to him, dam reflexes, they had to be fixed.

"it`s nothing comrade" I teased and he flinched a little, but sat in my bed next to me and took a look to my wounded foot, while he checked my foot, I checked _him_, he had a rocking body, in all the way, the muscles looked so build that he could have lifted me with one arm with no effort, also he could corner me into the wall, pressing his gorgeous body against mine, the heat will go up and…

"Why do you call me like that?" he asked, bringing me back to the reality and a blush went down to my face, he was now looking at me and sent me quivers from my holding foot to every inch of my body.

"It suits you" I simply replied and then I added "you know, with your stiff pose and blank face" he gave me a puzzled face and then he sighed.

"Go to bed and sleep princess" he commanded and I gave a are you serious looked, and yeah, he was serious.

He dropped carefully my foot to in the bed and stood up, going to the door, letting me see the muscles of his back flinch, this Russian god had a killing body.

"Good night" and he shot the door after him.

I was breathing heavily, my heart was almost to going out of the ribcage, and the touch on my foot was burning like hell, why did he even notice me?

I laid down in my bed and tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I imagine Dimitri`s hands running my body, Dimitri´s lips kissing every inch of my skin, Dimitri, Dimitri, all Dimitri! Could I be falling for this guy? At least I could tell that he really worries for me, but then I again, I remembered the lusty gaze he gave me when I was dancing, and oh boy! That kept me all night up.

This day was terrible, I had some round circles down my eyes for the lack of sleeping, Anya tried to help me get rid of them, and in the end, there was just a slightly change.

I took my silk robe and put it on while we walked to the eating wagon, I was starving, and Anya told me that the cooker made more doughnuts this time, I was willing to see Galle, and fortunately we bumped to him.

"hey Gal, how doing?" he grinned and hugged me " ow, be more gentle! I am your boss" he let me go and I made a scowl

"oh please, you don't pick on that this time" he chuckled and then set his glance in the tiny Anya, and it looked like he like what he saw, cause he seem to be in some sort of trance and Anya was blushing a little, I mean, any girl that eyed like that at Galip always made me scare her away, but now, I couldn't though in better match than Anya.

"Galip, this is Anya, Anya Gallip" I smirked and they gave a nod to each other and almost made me laugh and ruin the moment.

"well, Galle, will you like to make us company us to breakfast?" Galip was speechless, this had to been recorded!

"sure, Rose" he replied but he wasn't looking at me.

We sat in the tables and Anya by my side, Galip sitting in front of her.

"so….." the room was silently, I didn't know how to bring a new theme, I felt pretty uncomfortable being an obstacle in this looking contest, so I was pleased when one girl brought the food, now I just have to focus on my food and leave the loving birds alone, jezz, this was like Christian and Lissa.

Lissa! There were 2 days of not knowing a thing of her life, so when I finished my meal, I let myself to go into her mind, wrong! Christian was shirtless resting in his side looking at Lissa.

"I miss her Christian" Lissa spoke and Christian smiled at her "I'm worried that someone could hurt her" I felt this insecure in Lissa`s voice.

"I miss her too Lissa, but please don't tell her I did, besides, you can go talk her" he looked with little envy but then he kissed her nose.

"I know, but I have tried, yesterday I just couldn't connect, maybe the bond doesn't works in distance" I wished so hard to be there and comfort Lissa, but Christian did his part, keeping the trail of kissing from her mouth to…..

Oh boy! Time to get out.

My vision became clear again and Anya was giving me a strange look, Galle was just smiling.

"oh she does it all the time, don't worry, you`ll get used to it" Galip didn't go further, he knew that if I wanted to tell Anya about my psychic bond will Lissa I would tell her in the time.

That`s maybe the why the Dragomir`s were so close to the Mazur`s, since immemorial years, the Dragomir and the Mazur had this "bond" as we called it, it connected us in a way no one couldn't understand, we could hear, feel and even read our thoughts, Lissa and I could communicate via dreamland, yes we could go to sleep and have our chit chats there, at first was pretty confusing I mean, feeling things from someone else is pretty new, but then my dad said it was normal for me to develop that, since my dad and my uncle shared that bond.

In a bizarre way, all bonds are different, they have something that make them unique, in this case, I could get into Lissa`s mind, in all the way of the word, I could see with her own eyes what she was going through, thought, Lissa couldn't get this way in my mind (we tried so many times) maybe someday she will.

"oh! I knew I was forgetting something, Princess, my sister said she would be pleased to know you, she said she will be in the guards wagon waiting you after breakfast" she smiled sheepishly about forgetting that, I returned her a smile and we stood up going to that wagon.

In the whole course, the glimpse thought Galip and Anya made me Crazy, I mean, they totally liked each other! They should make more than just playing peeking at the other, come on! We are grown people!.

Before we reached the wagon, Galip told us he had to do some shifts, so he said goodbye and disappeared in the narrow hallway.

We opened the door and a few guardians were there, spread in the little room chatting, I know sounds silly having so many people in the train, but Anya told me that carrying the soon to be King and queen of Russia was pretty heavy and dangerous.

They all looked at me, like I had some freaking monkeys in my face, Anya told me it was natural and we enter and we locate a girl talking to a big and rough guard. She turned to face us.

She was in my age I guess, and the same height, she had the same stunning light blue eyes that Anya had, but this girl had some long light brown hair, but it was fixed into a messy low ponytail, she was obviously Anya`s sister they seemed alike but different at the same time, I mean, Anya was thin and small, and this girl have some curves on, not such as mine clearly, but she had a built body.

"hello there _syestra_!" she greeted us and her smiled widened and she came close to us, she looked less shy than Anya.

"This is Princess Rose " she introduce me and the girl looked at me grinning.

"Well, hello there Princess, my name is Aileena Antonova, at your services, you can call me Al, Leena, Aileen" she bowed a little and then look at her sister " so, you are going to stand all the whines of my oldie sis?" she pointed at the little Anya and she looked in embarrassment…wait what?! Older sister? Seriously, Leena looked more older than Anya, they seemed to get my confused look and both smiled.

"Oh Ali, leave Rose alone" I was glad she was using only Rose, that made me feel les older " and yeah, I'm the older sister" she sight and eyed at her sister in a mean way, I didn't knew that the pretty Anya could held those deathly glares.

"But, you look younger than me!" I stated and Leena chuckled.

"Yeah, she steal the years and gave it all to me, she is in her early 24" I gasped and Leena laugh harder "I know! And I`m only 19, I looked like her mother" she whined and then I laugh with her, the poor Anya looked red in indignity.

"yeah, well I was here to ask you something" I watched carefully at the other guards, luckyli we were almost alone in the room " I want you to help me train"

"_Say what?_" both looked surprised; I expected that, not sane Princess ask that to a guard.

"Yeah, I did trainings before, I'm very skilled in hand to hand combats, but I wanna learn different techniques "my eyes seemed to reflect so serious and so into it that Leena nodded, and a terrified Anya Smacked her arm.

"Gezz An, why is that for?" she whined and I chuckled, so who`s whining I have heard?

"you can't just go and train the soon queen! I know how you train, you are going to break hear!" she scold and the dangerous and risky Leena looked like a punished puppy, they remind me a lot of me and Lissa, Lissa being the reasoning voice and me the "live to the moment" one.

"But, she is asking me to… she is my boss" I looked at Anya and stopped her before she smacked her arm once again.

"It's okay, I'm stronger than you will even imagine "and then I grinned to her, and then I looked at Leena, who was grinning too, actually I was excited, in the palace, I trained almost every day, so right now I wanted to reactivate my muscles.

"okay, so maybe we can train in the last wagon, the one before the terrace, its empty, it's one of the luggage, so we could train there, make some flexions, work on abs and then spar a little, it's going to be difficult since the train is moving, but that will make it more interesting "she grinned and we scheduled one session at the afternoon, before diner.

"okay, I`ll escort you two to the main wagon, my shift starts in half an hour" we walked to our destiny chatting freely.

"so, what`s with the comrade Prince? I never bump to him in the day" I said nonchalantly and both gave me a look referring to the nickname for the Prince.

"He is constantly in his room or talking to the guards" Leena Shrugged,

"is he always this "blank-face-i-don't-feel-a-thing?" "I asked and Anya gave me an amused look and Leena chuckled.

"no, I remember when he was younger he was outgoing, adventurous, always breaking the rules, but since the king died he had to take the role of the head of the family, but he can't be the king, he needs a wife, so he had to gone all serious to keep up his country, the other nations can't see him flinch" oh, so that`s why they agreed whit the old bitch.

"so why didn't he married someone from Russia?" I asked suddenly, really, if I had to get married, I would choose someone from my country; Anya sighed and looked at my eyes.

"cause is better for the nation this union" she said simply but I could felt she was hiding something, but I didn't push further, so we kept chatting and I went back to my room to take my daily shower, I told Anya to stay in here that I will make It quick.

The hot water felt so great! I know I said this before, but it truly does, when I finished I putted on my robe and looked to the right door of the dorm, this was supposed to go to the prince`s room, I was curious! So I took step closer and let rest my ear in the door, there was no noise, so probably he wasn't in the room, my hands were itching, so I tried to turn the knob and I thought it would be locked, but It wasn't, so I got into the room, it was pretty much like mine, but in shades of white and blue, the bed looked so puffy that I went and sit down, yeaah…this was comfortable, so I looked all the room, like someone was looking at me but it wasn't, so I take another step further and let my whole body rest in that huge bed, oh boy! The smell was great, so I took a pillow and sniffed it, the smell was masculine but at the same time when filling my lungs I felt relaxed and I just enchanted me, I closed my eyes and forget all the things, I was even imaging that that scent was hugging me, some large and strong arms around my waits, a hot body leaning towards mine… and before I knew it I was sleeping with that Russian god.

"Dimitri" I let myself sigh and cuddled a little more in that bed.

**End chapter 5 =D, yeah, I know, cliffhangers, so, this is a medium chapter I think… well.. it has 4,200 words so, maybe not so small, please let me know any ideas, coments, everything you wanna say =D, review me people! It makes me happy and feeds my imagination! Love you all, see you in two days!. **


	6. Sweet Dreams don’t last long

**So today is update day! Yay! ( actually I had been on the beach so this update was like a rush, I promise I strat working in the next chapter right now!) Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You make wanna go and continue, I have so far like 18 chapters in my mind, but I bet I`ll do more, thanks for taking time to read this story., I love you all!  
Disclaimer: yeah we know, nobody else owns VA, just Richelle mead/goddess.**

**Chapter 6 "Sweet Dreams don't last long"**

This had to be a dream; I was standing in my beach spot back in the palace, unless I had imagine all, Dimitri, the train, Anya and Aileena, with that thought my heart ached a little, I had start to feel some appreciation to Anya, and Dimitri… well… I was feeling something strong for him too, so I was disappointed If I had dreamed all that.

I felt someone was watching me, so I turned around only to see Lissa`s Bright smile, she sprinted towards me and hugged me tightly, I hugged her too, even if the whole trip was a dream, I felt this missing piece in my heart, and when I hugged her I found what I had lost.

"Oh Rose, I`m missing you as crazy" okay, so this was a dream, I smiled and hugged her strongly.

"I`m missing you too Liss" I let her go and she eyed me, really looking at me, a grinned crossed her face.

"How`s all going?" she asked me with that Cheshire cat smile and I gave her a puzzled look and sighed.

"It's okay, I met this girl, Anya, she is cool and she remind me a little of you, I really need some human contact you know? I'm going to drive crazy if I stay much more time in this metal hell, I miss the beach" i know it wasn't that bad, and I had only been traveling two days, but then again, I'm pretty messed up with myself, I want to sprint, feel free! But I think those days are over, Lissa`s look changed and that make me concern, I read her face and one emotion hit me, jealousy.

"Oh Liss, she is never going to replace you" I grinned "no one can replace my sweet twin" she smiled too and I could felt that jealousy went away "So, how is Christian doing?"

"he is fine, a little more impulsive than normally, but he is doing okay, I'm keeping your promise of taking care of him" she sat in the sand and I did the same we looked the sunset, no more words, just enjoying this time with us, until something crossed Lissa`s mind.

"Im so relieved, I thought that being in distance would affect our bond" I could see the concern in her jade eyes and I took her hand squeezing it gently.

"nah, nothing can break us apart, I was having problems to sleep" I looked to other way, not meeting Lissa`s eyes, because that will reveal her why I couldn't sleep, but by the way she was, she would get it.

She looked me, with that gaze that means she was analyzing me, trying to figure how I was dealing with all, and that smile grow " so, how you feeling being close to the Prince?" she asked me and I blushed, remembering what I have done this two days, and how close or how much I had seen of him.

"It's okay..." I avoided her gaze and I heard her chuckle.

"You know, I don't know how, but this is making you change Rose" I bit my lip nervously and she seemed that she really mean it "in a good way"

"Don't try to see bumps where there aren't, this dude never looks at me, or talks to me, since we got into the train I had watch him only once, and that encounter lasted 10 minutes at much" I let all the frustration was feeling the space between us and Lissa was now griping my hand and gave me a shook of head.

"I had seen how he looks you Rose, he really worries of you" she smiled and stood up, walking back at me and she started to play with my hair, this was the way Lissa relaxed me, I know sounds kind of silly, but her experienced hands through my silky long brown hair relaxed me, it was like she was giving me massages, and in the same moment she made me look good, so it was a win-win thing.

"yeah right, I mean, I really tried not developing feelings, you know, like getting married it was a contract we both had to commit, but feeling something and not had in return it hurts a lot more than just living in an agreement" my voice was jagged and Lissa stroked my hair making it in a long braid.

"Rose, you will see it would change to better things" she hugged me from the back and I sighed.

This was new to me, I never confessed my feelings like this, maybe he was really changing me, too much for my liking, but I guess everything I could do is try even harder to gain his attention, and if still didn't get interest in me, well bullshit with him! I am ROSEMARIE MAZUR! The princess of a whole rising nation!

"Even Adrian is being good to me" I shrugged and Lissa seemed a little tense, I broke our embrace and I eyed her with curiosity "what?" I asked and she avoided my gaze.

"Nothing" she said in a pitchy tone, I knew this! She was hiding something, I glared at her heavily and she shrugged "sorry, I can't tell… when it`s time he is going to tell you"_ he? _ I glared at Lissa and she smiled uneasy.

"you know Lissa I'm going to found out…" she was blocking me! She had been practicing because she was never this strong in blocking things of me.

"had fun with the Russian Prince" she teased and I remembered what I was doing before, panic filled my veins and I opened my eyes, I was in the train, but instead of the ceiling, my eyes met a brown warm pair of eyes looking at me deeply.

_Bok!_

I gasped and I stood there, unable to move, he was staring at me, his mask was off, I knew he had seen my body through the robe, that was so thin that make my curves deadly, and I notice that my robe was slightly open, showing a little trace of skin of my thighs. Our faces were apart only by a few centimeters and our lips almost touched each other, please tell me I am not dreaming! And I wasn't, his warm breath made me shiver.

I think he was about to kiss me but in reaction I moved my legs a little, touching his knees and the touch was burning even he had clothes on, that touch seemed to s napped him back to reality and he suddenly was off me and sitting in a side of the bed, I felt so stupid! Lying in the bed panting a little and my heart beats went crazy!

"I'm…sorry, I was waiting for you and I fall asleep" I lied, and I sat in the bed, he was avoiding my gaze, that made me feel more embarrassed, but the picture of Lissa`s dream brought me to be the strong Rose I had always been ( and maybe a bitchy Rose) so I took my shame and change it to smugness.

"see something you like, comrade?" I chuckled and he looked at me, and in his eyes was this hard look, even his jaw was closed strongly, like he was containing himself of doing something, but he had the lust in his eyes, but also danger, and anger, but I didn't know if it was aimed at me.

"get out" he yelled at me and almost made me flinch, but anger filled my veins.

"excuse me?" I stood up and eyed him like he had freaking lost his mind.

"you heard me, get out of MY room, you are not allowed to being here!" he kept the yelling and my temper blew off so I took one of the western novels that rested in his night stand and I threw it right to his chest, he didn't even looked at me.

"Asshole! If you want to do this like this it`s okay, I don't love you but that doesn't mean I have to stand off your hormones!" I yelled too and went to my room and locked both doors, i was so pissed! Okay, I fell asleep in his bed, so big deal?! I looked at the clock and it were 4pm, I missed lunch! Again! Dang!

I quickly picked up some clothes and I put on a pair of pretty small trousers, that the royal seamstress had made for me, this were perfect for training, because girl! Try to train combat skills in dress! And I put on also a blouse that matched it, the blouse was with sleeves, because the mattress told me I already showed off too much skin.

On top of that I put on one of my baggy dresses, so they wouldn't notice the things I had down, I knew that the European had this crazy mind of having a lot of layers of cloth, but in my part of the globe, we didn't put so much on ( maybe because our weather required that).

I fixed my hair into a ponytail and I unlocked the hallway door, going to the eating wagon, I was glad I didn't bumped to that stubborn Prince, or maybe the novel wasn't the only thing I would threw at him!

Anya was still waiting for me, I felt bad, maybe she was worried, but when I saw who she was talking that got off of my mind, she was chatting with Galip, I couldn't help to smile, so I sat next to her and wave to Galle.

"Rose!!" Anya said suddenly realizing my presence, she blushed a little " I'm sorry I didn't went to pick you in your room, but the Prince told me it was okay, that he needed to speak privately with you"

"It's okay, we did have a sort of _debate_ "I tried to pick up the right words and Galle chuckled, Anya seemed shocked.

"What..Happened?" Anya asked softly, she could feel my anger and I just shook my head.

"I don't wanna talk about that Asshole right know" she understood but I knew Galle was pleased "I'm hungry!" I complained and Galle smiled and he took one plate of food from the table behind him and placed it in front of me, and people it was a HUGE plate!

I thanked him and begun to ate, if I keep with this rhythm of eating and sleeping I would get really fat before we reached Russia, that remind me why I had my change of clothes under the dress.

"oh! I'm going to meet your sister in a few hours, but I think I could warm up a little" Anya gave me a look filled with disapproval and Galle gave me a surprised one.

"You are going to train?" he pointed the obvious and I nodded "With another person?" really, how he could heard "HER SISTER" in my words? Is he deaf? "Gezz! Now I feel offense! Why you didn't ask me to train?" Anya looked at Galle like he was freaking Crazy, he was the Captain of Turkish Army! Why he did train with me?

"Because I need a different styles of fighting too" I grinned and he sighed defeated.

"You taught the princess how to fight?!" Anya asked giving him a _you are sooo in problems _scold and he grimaced.

"Yeah, this pretty girl can make a fuss" he smiled and I tried to cock one eyebrow, but I failed.

"Still… I don't want my sister to get you all injured" she stated and I nodded

"don't worry, she won't, even Galle taught me how to use guns and weapons" she looked us with horror, I bet the picture she had was that Galip threw me bullets and I dodge them… and yeah, she was pretty close but she didn't had to knew that.

I finished my food and sat there to chat with those two, they seemed to be falling hard for the each other, it was nice to see some love in the world, but that made me remind my fight with Dimitri, Galip and Anya noticed and I sighed, I didn't want to discuss that in a place where people could heard us, so Anya understood that I would eventually talk to her.

"You know, I need some fresh air and some time alone" I said as I stood up and Anya tried to follow me "Anya you can stay, after that I'm heading to the empty wagon to warm up a before the training session with Leena" she nodded, I need time alone to make up my mind.

I arrived the terrace that Anya had showed me a day ago and I sat in one of the chairs, looking at the blue sky, I let all my worries fly in my mind, I was so absorbed in them that I didn't see Adrian sitting next to me, until he spoke.

"You are pretty young to be so troubled Little Princess" he told me with a grin in his face and I sighed.

"It's not easy" I replied, I didn't know why I felt this sensation that I could told Adrian my whole problems and he won't judge " I think he doesn't know how to be human you know? All this anesthetized being, "all I care is safety and kingdom" I think I will be friend with his mother, I bet he is so like his father" I looked at Adrian and he had a frown in his face.

"I don't think so" he said and looked at me.

"what?" I didn't know what he was referring to.

"about the thing that he is like his father, he`s everything but not _him _" I gave Adrian a puzzled look and he deep breath, he knew he would have to tell me anyway " the… king was an atrocious human being" he stated and I could feel the hate to that man.

He eyed me, and took another breath before continue.

"He was blinded by power, under his leadership Russia suffered a lot, and not just the people or his subordinates, but also his family " he looked at me and seemed irritated and painful to remember," he used to come home and beat the queen, saying that she was a good for nothing and he could get a better woman than she, and he would not let her devil children rule the country, if he were to live a thousand years, he would, but clearly the time took its vendetta, even one day he attempted to take advantage of the small Viktoria" he had poison in all the words, I could imagine how much he hated this man, and how much Dimitri would.

I felt sympathy to Dimitri, but then again, having a hard childhood doesn't gives you the way of being an asshole.

"but still… he doesn't likes me, how are we going to pretend this, to get married, to have… heirs.. if I don't feel more than empathy for him.. I mean, I was beginning to…. Nothing…But… he just turns me away" I had the anger I tried to suffocate before and Adrian put a hand over my shoulder that made me look into his deep green eyes.

"just give him time, I promise he will change, he already had changed a little bit" he smiled and we continue chatting some trivial things, he told me that he and Lissa were like cousins, her families had common branches and they both came from Rumania, this was nosy.

I realized that it was time for me to meet up with Leena so I stood up and Adrian told me he would escort me, since this was the way for heading to the other wagons, when we entered the empty wagon, Leena was already there, stretching, she was wearing the light uniform of the army, a light black trousers and a full sleeved blouse, I envied her, she could wear this comfy things all the time, I bet she was one of the little few women that climbed the ladder of men for being here, I admired her.

"hey there Princess" she smirked standing up, her hair was in her low ponytail and she waved at me and froze when she saw Adrian "L-lord Ivashkov" she bowed to Adrian, what the heck!? She didn't bowed at me but at this man whore did? I think I saw a flush in her cheeks, oh! So she _liked_ Adrian, this was going to be interesting.

"guard Antonova" he said and didn't looked at her, as a woman I mean, and that made my angry, I mean, Leena was really pretty, even with her little tanned skin she was still really gorgeous, I had a thing in mind that made me smile, I waited for him to get out and be in his way before I started the stretching, still with my widen smile on my face.

"What?" Leena asked and I giggled, I think I might scare her away; I was being too mysterious" oh come on tell me!" she pleaded and I chuckled.

"okay, so, what`s up with that lord Ivashkov huh?" she got all shades of red and avoided my gaze, this was fun!.

"it`s not what you think" she said abruptly embarrassed.

"Oh, it doesn't?" I asked almost laughing.

"No.. I mean It's just a little crush, he wouldn't notice me even if I'm the last woman in the world" she sighed, oh, I didn't like _that._

"Are you crazy? You are great! I mean maybe not more like me "I said nonchalantly and she chuckled "but we can manage to do a little things" I said smiling still stretching and I looked at her, seriously looking, analyzing her strong points, he had this amazing eyes, also her hair color was pretty, but she did had to wear it in other style, oh my, Lissa would love this, she loved make over's!

And now that I think about it, maybe I had been picking some things about Lissa`s personality, great.

I started to do some pushups, Leena was counting down, at the end I did 100 pushups, I still didn't feel pain so we kept going with abs, than some squads and I still felt fresh so the next thing she popped up make me look at her like she was crazy.

"okay, so since there is not a field for running, you are going to make laps here in the wagon, actually two laps to the wagon it`s one lap, so, start sprinting girl" okay she was TOTALLY nutcase…. I like it.

So I started sprinting, it was difficult since the wagon was rectangular, but I managed to keep going with the laps, Leena was doing some pushups while she counted my laps also she had this pocket watch to see how many laps I could do in an amount of time.

I loved running, I loved that sensation of your legs burning for push it too hard, the panting, but I still felt in a cage (obviously I was) but not in body, in mind I felt not free anymore.

I stopped trying to gain air and Leena stood up smiling.

"so, Princess, you know how to run, in a half and hour you made plenty laps, even more than some fellows guards I know " this was good for my ego, I felt a little better and after I was no panting we took our defense positions, for sparring.

"so, don't be nice to me, cause I won't" I stated to Leena and she chuckled nodding, I felt a joy rush, I had never sparred with a girl before, I was afraid that I hurt Lissa and with Christian was no fun ( but hey again, Chris was a boy..right? but he fights like a girl!)

"Let`s see that" she said and she threw a kick to my ribs that I managed to avoid moving around to the other side, as I did not notice that she throw another blow to the chest (because the head was never allowed) and I was able to block with my forearm hitting her arm in the opposite direction, I fling a blow to her guts she couldn't dodge it, but she reduced the impact with her own arm.

We broke apart and began to spin in a circle, snaring the other, in a blur we approach the other and the dance began with the punches, she was fast, but maybe not enough, I was used to to dealing with the huge guards, and I was sure she had always been in the same situation, so it was a fairly even fight.

I managed to connect some hits in her body, but so did she, I knew some bruised will appear but I didn't care, this was fun! My anger from the argue with Dimitri was fading here.

One of my kicks connected with her ribs and that unbalanced her, so I threw my weight to push her down, and when I thought I had her, I felt a tug on my leg, she had taken advantage that she was going to fall and take the " if I fall, you come with me "so we both hit the ground with a resounding blow.

We looked, but we were panting with a smile of excitement, we had found someone worthy to fight with.

"That was great Princess!" she cheered and I chuckled, we called it a draw and stood up trying to dry ourselves with some towels that Leena had brought earlier.

"Same you, let me tell you that you fight even better than my brother" she chuckled and se stated that we would train every day at this time.

I asked to come and have dinner with us, I had my dress back on and I felt I was dying in high temperature so I only ate a little (since I had late lunch) and I said I was going to take a good and cold bath, after they finished, we will met in my room, I didn't want to be alone with the temptation of the Russian god in the other room.

I crept quietly to my room, trying to not make a noise, I locked the man door and I got into the bathroom, locking it too, I get undressed and start my shower, this shower had to been cold, for waking up my senses, washing all the sweat off my body, I finished and I felt with more energy, that was good, I heard knockings in the main door and i heard Anya`s voice, that was a relief, so I finished drying myself and I putted on a simple cotton dress and I opened the door.

Anya and Leena were smiling and got inside.

"so, this is a girl talk" I stated and Leena made a scowl " yes Leena, we are girls" I chuckled and Anya giggled, I looked at Anya and she didn't seemed pleased to be my center of attention " So Ann, what`s up with the big captain?" I asked and she choked with her saliva, she was red as a tomato! She was so Lissa.

"it`s nothing…we`re just good friends" she replied in high voice and I laugh, Leena joined me, oh don't sing cheers my girl, I have something to you too.

"And you Leena, I have something in mind you know" she went pale and I laughed, I asked Anya to bring a scissor and before Leena could escaped I pinned her down, it was tricky to made her stay still, but we managed.

We sat her in my bed and I untied her ponytail, reveling a long wavy brown hair, actually there was nothing to do there, so I turned around and face her, I was suspicious that she could bite me, but she stayed still, like pleading to god that end this suffer.

"Come on, it will be quick, I promise" I separated the hair, she had no fringe, so I would make one for her, I knew she would look good with it, so I started cutting, I ended leaving a side fringe and she looked better "now, you are going to use your hair down when you`re not fighting, it looks better" she nodded and growled, I growled her back and we chuckled.

"I hate being in here, I'm going to get crazy!" Anya smiled and looked around, like getting sure there was no one hearing.

"Actually we are going to make a stop in two days, we are going to stop In Sivas" I felt emotion, I knew that town! It was small but I can get some fresh air so I wouldn't be picky.

"Why?" the curiosity assault me

"We need some supplies we asked them to do in the first trip" she just said and I nodded, it was enough for me.

"Do you think we could get out?" I ask suddenly with hope.

"Maybe" Leena said looking at us shrugging "maybe I don't know, a guard can help you get out" she said nonchalantly and I grinned, she grinned me back.

"You know what this means?" I asked suddenly with emotion in my voice.

"What?" Leena asked with a puzzled face.

"Girl shopping!" I squealed with Anya and Leena cried.

**Okay, so chapter 6 end, I wanted to make it bigger but… I would not finish in the update date, so, if you are nice with the reviews I promise a surprise tomorrow! Yeah a good one, and I know, Rose`s and Dimitri`s relationship sank, but we need a little drama before the love begin!.**

**Thanks for all you girls (or boys) see you in two days ( or tomorrow with a special chapter *winks*)**


	7. Remember to have a good breakfast

**Okay, this is a special chapter, it`s really short but I hope you like, thanks for the reviews ppl! =), this is what happens in chapter 6 but in Dimitri`s POV, I hope I get in time to post the next chapter tomorrow, I will count this as a special chapter =) I hope I see you tomorrow guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, only Galle, Anya and Aileena, * sighs***

**Special chapter: " Remember to have a good breakfast"**

This was a long day, and it`s just starting, I had to met with some people, discussion what will happen back in the palace, and that our supplies were ready in Siva, so we had to make a quick stop in the town, I ordered the guards to be careful and no letting Rose to go out at the city, I knew there were a lot of traitors in this country waiting the opening.

For my luck, all the guards had seen her around with Anya and Ali, I found myself happy that she was getting in touch with the persons here, at least she wasn't in the hard way, and I was thankful for that.

Now I had to find her, some people told me she was at the eating hall, but I bumped with Adrian on my way.

"Adrian" he had this smile on his face, that smiled that meant he knew something "what?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, Prince" he chuckled.

"What did you do?" I asked, changing my tone, but Adrian knew a lot of myself, so he didn't changed his position.

"Nothing "he shrugged, this is Adrian, maybe it was nothing and he just wanted to tease me.

"As you want Adrian" I told him and tried to ignore him while I went to the wagon.

"it´s just that I think that you are going to find something pleasing, Prince" okay, he let me with doubts, but I sighed and kept my way, I could felt Adrian´s gaze and he waved me, I ignored him, he was pretty weird normally.

I reached the eating wagon and there was Anya whit that captain that didn't like me, well, the feeling is reciprocated.

For some way, Anya and that man looked involved, you could see it all in the way they acted to the each other, I put on my mask and I approached to them, when Anya looked me, she stood up and bowed.

"Good morning Prince" she told me and I looked, the Princess wasn`t here.

"Anya, where is the Princess?" I asked maybe a little harsh that I pretend to be, I could see the fear in Anya`s eyes and Galip closed his fists with anger, if he wanted to be a good Captain, he had to learn how to control his emotions, or else he would fail terribly, I looked again to Anya and she bit her bottom lip.

"The Princess is taking a bath in her bedroom, she told me she needed to be alone" oh, if she just explain herself earlier, I need to talk with the Princess about our quick stop in Siva " Do you want me to look for her?" Anya asked me and I shook my head.

"I'll talk to her in person, enjoy your meal" she bowed and sat down again and I take the way to my dorm, I would wait her to finished her bath in my room, the walls weren't sound proof, so I could hear if she close her bathroom door.

As soon as I opened my door I thought that skipping breakfast wasn't good, now I was hallucinating, a red curvy form was sleeping in my bed.

I took steps closer and I saw her face, it was the princess! What was doing her in my room? Sleeping? And with this… lack of clothes.

_Dimitri you are imaging this, maybe you fell asleep in the guard's room…_ I got a little more close to the bed and I sat, looking at her, she seemed to have a nice dream, she looked nothing like she was awake, she looked peaceful, really happy.

I lost the moving of my body, because when I realized, I was laying in my side, resting my head in my hand, she was so tiny ( comparing to my height and body) I bet I could wrap her waist with my hands.. my hands were burning, they wanted to try it, to touch her.

The robe was a little side moved, I smiled, she moved in bed, her hair was spreading in the bed, my hand move a little and I took away a piece of hair of her face, she moved at my contact, like she could feel it, this was a dream of course.

I kept looking at her, she was truly gorgeous, her body was killing me, and I couldn't imagine that soon she would be my wife, but I realized that maybe she would never loved me, she was going to complete her part and be my wife, but never my love, that brought me a pain in the heart, I barely knew this woman, and she took my breath away since the first time I saw her, no woman would do that, actually she was the first one.

The memories of the bonfire hit me and gave me trembles, after that night I had to take a really cold bath before going to sleep, how could she be so perfect? I even loved the way she challenges me, I had living my whole life with the people always doing what I want, but her, she don't flinch at my words, I loved that.

I wished I could spent more time with her, talking, I needed to know her, we had to be friends for this to continue well, I closed my eyes, resting next to her, smelling her sweet scent, that was… I had no words to describe how she smelled to me, smelled like sweet but strong, I smiled to myself and opened my eyes to look at her again.

And now I looked at her body, my eyes rested in her curves, beginning with her chest and slowly going down they were perfect, my mouth went thirsty and my hands claimed for her contact, to _feel her_ I shook away those thoughts and kept looking, her plain stomach was moving, she was breathing calmly, the moved robe let me saw the skin of her thigh, this was a living hell!

Having this gorgeous woman side to me and I couldn't touch her, well, I can but that would be wrong, I want her to want me, not to be just one sided, to she start loving me, the way I was doing, I came more near to her body and our faces were almost touching, her breath was changing, maybe she was having a bad dream, I got my head a little closer to look at her face, our lips almost together, and then something happened, she opened her eyes.

If I thought looking at her sleeping was great, now she eyed me with a caring face, like she had the same feelings I had for her to me, this was more than great…. It was fantastic, I wished this wasn't a dream, that I could really look at her this way and she looked at me at the same, but then I realized it _wasn't _

She moved her legs and it rose with my knees..and well… with another thing that was… _awake_.

I felt a cube of cold water on my body, I stood up sitting in the edge of the bed, panting a little, _get a hold of yourself Dimitri! You are not a teenager anymore! _I told to myself and she didn't move.

"I'm…sorry, I was waiting for you and I fall asleep" She said softly, I had to avoid her gaze, or maybe I wouldn't be strong enough to keep my hands for myself, she sat on the bed and I tremble a little, getting a hold of my body.

"See something you like, comrade?" she chuckled and I putted my mask on again and looked at her hard, I had to end this of the bad way.

"Get out" I hear myself yell at her , and I felt bad for doing this, but she had to get out before I did things I could regret after

"Excuse me?"She stood up making a hole in my head I presume.

"You heard me, get out of MY room, you are not allowed to being here!" I yelled again and when I thought she was going to go, something hit me, it was one of my western novels, she threw it to my chest, at least she didn't throw it to my head, I tried hardly to not look at her, and that was pretty hard, since my temper was boiling too.

"Asshole! If you want to do this like this it`s okay, I don't love you but that doesn't mean I have to stand off your hormones!" she yelled to me again and got into her room closing the door, I could heard that she was pretty mad, and I stood up to the bathroom.

_Nice way to go Dimitri_ I told myself and I snorted, I need a cold shower and a plan to apologize with her, knowing the way she was, it would be difficult, she seemed to be stubborn.

**Okay I know, short, but it´s a special chapter, a short one for the people that wanna now what Dimitri thought of semi-naked Rose in her bed =D, I hope I could make it on time for tomorrow *sighs* it´s I´ll be a little occupied ( I have to study for my physic contest, yeah, im a nerd thanks!) well, cya people =) have a nice day!**


	8. Be careful what you wish for

**Okay ,okay, so here it is the chapter 8, and it has a lot of surprises! I wish people liked the chapter of Dimitri`s POV, its different to write, cause Dimka is so calm, but yet, in the insides he is just like Rose, I felt very bad of making Dimitri yell Rose, but with that chapter we could see he wasn't so bad, and yes people, Viktoria will be in the story, but let us get to Russia First, we have more drama to come, this chapter is going to have action and a lot of angst!**

**Chapter 8 "Be careful what you wish for"**

I felt great, I was pretty getting along with the girls, they told me it was nice to have another girl in the train, and that Viktoria wanted to come, but Princes dumb head told it was too dangerous, seriously, what`s wrong with this man and the security? Is he a kind of safety freak? That wouldn't be nice to me, I love breaking the rules, maybe I could just tease him till a vein exploit or something… okay they couldn't tell it was my fault!...right?...

The days went by with no mishaps, I didn't see Dimitri in those days, I think he was trying to avoid me, smart man. I talked a little more with Adrian and he really helped me, he was there for me, at first I thought he wanted more than friendship with me, but I discovered that he was a good guy that only wanted me to be more comfortable in this arrangement.

I kept training with Leena, she said I was improving and she taught me new styles of combat, I was really trying to kept me occupied, not letting my mind slip in thinking about Dimitri, and how much his words had hurt me, we were almost half way of the trip, so when I were in Russia I could do plenty things and not being tied in a four wall place.

The girls told me a lot about Russia, they even taught me some words,( I did the same with Turkish ones) so we start cussing in Turkish( actually those "we" were only Leena and me).

I made Leena told me about Adrian, since every time he showed up she blushed like a tomato; she had a major crush on him! She told me that she had it since they were little, but Adrian never looked at her, and I felt angry with him, but of course, it wasn't his entirely fault, so I promised her that I would buy her some clothes to wear, he wouldn't notice her in the guard uniform, and she chuckled, saying that I was the best-soon-to-be-Queen that the Prince could have.

I could see that the relationship between Anya and Galle was growing, they looked meant to be, I couldn't think what would happened when Galle had to Return to Turkey, that would let the poor Anya heartbroken, and I knew she had this in mind sometimes, but I told her to enjoy the time they were together.

I kept slipping into Lissa`s mind, things were pretty normal back in the palace, the old bitch looked calm, I think that as soon I got out of there she didn't felt danger, but Christian didn't seem to pleased by her presence, like me, so even without me in the way, she wouldn't had the kingdom in her withered hands.

I was excited of the idea of getting out of the train, so we planned my way out; it was more complicated than I thought, so we went to the terrace for talking, because we needed no witness or people that heard what we were going to do.

"Okay, since the Prince ordered to Rose stay here, this is going to be a secret mission" I told Leena to use my name, we were friends now, they even knew about me and Lissa`s bond ( they understood now why sometimes I stared to no point in particular and smiled like a crazy person) and they believed me, that was odd, but I'm going to spend my life with Anya at least, so she had to knew my secrets or someday I popped out of Lissa`s mind I would find myself in a white room with scientists testing me.

"tell me! " I growled "he isn't my boss you know? " they looked at me like I was wrong, Galip had a ghost smile in his face " what!? He is my fiancé, that doesn't make him my owner" I growled again and Leena chuckled.

"well, as Rose said, we have to made another way to free you, here are my clothes" she gave me a soldier uniform and some bandages "sorry, you`ll have to look like a male, since I am the only woman here " I shook my head, it was okay, she even gave me a _ushanka _ ( that`s what she said it was called) but for me looked like a fur cap, I had to hide my hair in the hat, I wished it would be enough for my long hair, I didn't want to cut it just for a shopping trip.

"it`s okay" I shrugged and put the clothes in my bag.

"So, you are going to go out with Anya and Galip, you won't talk" she fingered at me, knowing I always had that bad habit "please, don't say a peep" I groaned again in response.

"Anya you are just going to say you had to make some shopping's for the princess, and that Galle and this young soldier will help you" Anya looked nervous.

"But I don't know how to lie" she said avoiding her gaze.

"Please sister, I now you can" she smiled giving Anya the strength and she nodded.

"If you come in the right time, there won't be guards in your way, so we have to make the time" they took their watches and set them in the same time.

"You make all that fuss like this is some secret operation" I teased and she chuckled.

"it is, and please PLEASE ! Don't do anything stupid, if something happens to you, the Prince will tear me apart" she cried "also I don't want something happening to you" she added sheepishly and I grinned her, telling her that I would be careful.

"And you, captain, take care of them" she looked at Galle, really worried about our safety, this was a new Leena.

" I will" they smiled to each other and we stood up, I got into my room with Anya, and started to put me into the clothes, she start the bandage, my chest looked a lot smaller, and let me tell you, that was difficult to do.

"Nice job" I told her looking at my mirror, we had both doors locked, we didn't wanted intruders, also we didn't talk about the plan, just code words.

"Thanks, I had to do this every day to help Leena" I put on the shirt and the trousers, you could see the slightly bump of my chest but it would be unnoticeable with the dark and long coat they had to wear.

"How do I look?" I asked and she giggled.

"Very handsome" she said in a whisper and help me get off the clothes and bandages.

I took a bath and I washed my long hair, my stomach started to grumble, it was dinner time, so we reached the wagon and every people was eating, at the same time, this was strange, normally the guards ate in different hours and most of the servants did the same, It was just different to see the wagon crowed.

"They have to do some arranges for tomorrow early in the morning, so they had to sleep early" Anya said me as she seen my curiosity.

"Oh" was all I could say, so we sat in a table and started eating, they brought some Shashlyk, that meant some skewers with meat balls (or maybe was chicken) and Pirozhki of rice and onion, i like these, they remembered me the buns.

And people, the Russian cuisine was good! They all tasted like heaven (well, everything with meat tasted good to me).

I had to sleep early too, since I had to get up at the same time Anya did, we were going to lock the bathroom and the room, telling that the princess wasn't "in the mood" for being left out of the Siva trip.

That was easy, in the four days I had been on the train, the people got to know me, they knew that my temper was bad and they tried to avoid me, and if they kept that this way, we wouldn't have problems for someone knowing we escaped of the train.

So, it was time for making my entrance Anya was talking to me about that I couldn't go with her.

"What?!" I jumped suddenly and some eyes looked at me, perfect " are you saying I can´t go out?" I let the anger flow.

"yes, princess, please, it`s too dangerous" she tried to make me stay calm but I eyed her like she was crazy.

"you can't tell me what to do!" I snapped, actually I felt bad for treating Anya this way.

"I know but… I'm sorry" that was all she said, with hurt in her voice.

"It's not fair!" I stormed out of the wagon to my room, and I knew Anya stood up following me with a worried face, when we reached my dorm and my bathroom, I smiled.

"Perfect" I whispered and she nodded, grinning.

The day was sunny, like every day here in turkey, this clothe was killing me! I never worn so much things over my body, and the fur hat wasn't helping, Anya helped me with putting some make up, she had this kind of unguent that made your skin look tanner, so she applied in some part of my face trying to make them look more masculine, and also she covered my tattoos, you couldn't see them only if you got to close to me.

"I am ready" I said and she nodded, we already had locked my room, and we were sure that there was no one in the hallways, they were all starting to get off the train, I tried to walk as Galle showed me, Anya told that I looked like a young soldier and I believed her, we were going to met up with Galle at the main entrance, Anya checked the hour, the timing was correct, so when we approached the main door, there was only one guard, looking at us and looking at Galle.

"Antonova, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be watching the princess?" he was a man that looked in the middle 40`s, as I promised Leena, I wasn't talking, I was looking at the sun, and the freedom I felt, but somehow, this man looked familiar, pretty much, but he was Russian, so maybe I saw him in the train.

"That`s the problem, the princess locked in her dorms and don't want to be disturbed, but she asked me to do some female shopping for her" the guard eyed her, it looked like at the word "female" he shrugged in displease.

"that spoiled brat" he shot and I clench up my fists, I could felt Galle`s gaze trying to calm me.

"so, as Princess request I'm taking guard Erul and Guard Hathaway" she looked at him and I was pleased that I had always been known as "Princes Rose Mazur".

He eyed me and I felt I could crack his bone if he try my patience.

"Haven't see you before kiddo" he narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't? he is a great guardian, it`s too bad that you don't seem to know your fellows, I think that Prince Dimitri won't be pleased" she said nonchalantly and the guard paled, yeah, you better fear!

"Oh yeah! I remember you, it's okay, don't be late, we are leaving in four hours" we nodded and headed to the market, the heat was terrible, I think that I was roasting under the clothes, and I wanted to take them off, but Anya told me that If I do that, someone could see us, and I agreed with a scowl on my face.

I was pleased to been in turkey, I had some_ liras_ and _kurus_, so we could buy a lot of things.

We started with the dresses, I bought for Anya, Galle and even Aileena, I knew she would be pleased and that she would look perfect on them ( I was scaring me out of hell, every day I was more like Lissa)

We had plenty bags( Galle was carrying everything) and we had time to grab a bite, so when I noticed a _Manti _ place, she liked them, and we asked some orders for Adrian and Leena, but as soon as we get going, Galle had to make a stop to the bathroom, seriously, this dude was a such a lady.

I stumbled with a rock on the floor, and something round from my bag escaped, that was a box with a beautiful earrings! As soon I got my balance again, I follow the trace, there it was, laying on the floor of the alley, I could hear Anya`s voice and she went to follow me, she helped me to grab the box and place it safety on her bag, mine had a hole on it, so while we started changing the things from bag to bag, I felt a presence, I looked up and at the entrance of the alley there were four men, smiling, oh hell no! just my luck, I took steps in front of Anya, like a soldier would do.

"Leave the lady alone" I stated with a voice that surprised me, maybe it wasn't the voice of a big and muscled man, but it was from a experienced guy that wanted to protect her charge.

The men laughed, and that made me angrier, sure they could be a pain in the ass, and there were no signs of guns, really, what kind of modern bandits were trying to steal something from us?

"Oh, I see you still play with boy things, Princess" that voice made me shiver, a man approached behind the other men, he was smiling, of course! Something clicked in my mind, I knew this guy!

"Isaiah" I said, looking at him, his smile grew.

"I'm pleased you remember me, Princess" he laughed and of course I did! He was the major traitor of the whole nation; he used to work in the palace, but after my dad discovered his movements he was banned from turkey, what he was doing here.

First of all how did they know it was me, he seemed to notice my confusing and he chuckled.

"When you hid your _molnija _ take better ways to do it" he laughed and that made me went to my neck and the makeup melted in my sweat and the tattoos were there for everyone to see.

"What do you want" I ordered and took off the _ushanka_ and fixed my hair into a high ponytail, I knew what he wanted and that I need to be ready.

"I don't know why you ask, you pretty know what" he smiled and I felt Anya tensed and leaving the bags in the floor and took steps next to me, I was about to tell her to run but she shook her head smiling.

"Leena taught me something, don't worry about me, Princess" Isaiah was laughing again and I snapped him

"We want you" and with that I took of the coat and the fight started.

The four men came rushing to our position, I started to striking out, those men do not seem very fast, but they still managed to deal a blow on my ribs that took me out the air. I tried to recover just in time to block a kick aimed at my guts.

This was all, it was one of the practices with the guards, they will shoot to kill and it was no game, it should be completely focused to get through this, alive.

I got away with one, the other was amused to see us fight, but when I went to him with a punch, I managed to erase the stupid smile off his face. I noticed that more men had arrived, this time the six numbered the account.

_Please alá _I prayed that someone realized what was happening in the alley, what was wrong with Galip?. I dodged a blow to my head and my foot connected with his stomach, I saw him there on the floor trying to catch his breath and gave him one last shot in the neck, leaving him on the floor next to his fallen teammate.

When I was about to turn around, two men rushed over to me, I smiled and dodge his blows just about to connect a kick and a punch in both faces, i heard two small cracks, it clearly meant something, a jaw or broken nose.

I turned to see Anya and she went with her second man, they had probably underestimated Anya, to see her small and fragile thought it would be an easy thing, but hey, she surely surprised them (even she did to me)

The man hit the ground with a resounding blow, and Anya looked at me smiling, but was distracted enough that one man that was one that had recently arrived, grabbed her hair from behind and , causing her to scream loudly in pain

That was all i needed to launch myself and hit the guy in the ribs hard, and I saw him stumble and I connect another blow to the groin, the eyes wide shut and smiled, beginning to pant, trying to catch my breath.

"ROSE!" Anya screamed and when I turned to face her, a blow connect with my head, I felt completely disoriented and fell down right next to the man who was complaining.

"What ..." I tried to get up but my body did not respond, my head hurt too much, I felt I was going to explode.

"Good Night, Princess," I heard a voice call me and from there everything went black

**Okay, please, don't kill me, it's a part of the story =) I know it's a little short but yesterday I also wrote Dimka`s POV so imagine how my head turn out to be, love you all guys, thanks for the reviews, and those people that asked, I'm from Mexico, let`s see what happens with Rose in the next chapter, poor Dimka he is going to get crazy and let`s hope that Aileena runs from his wrath, cya in two days!**


	9. Birdcage

**Okay, I'm soooo sorry for being soo late, I had some visitors for the vacations and they didn't gave me time alone for writing, and my mom asked me to help her with them or else the internet would held payback, and that`s why I'm makings this chapter longer, also I had to say that now I'm back on school, my updates will be longer than every two days, i`ll try to make them faster ( but I'm not a machine, I need some breath) also, thanks for all the reviews! Really, you people rock my world~~, but I want to thank some people, first my beta Ruby, also I want to thank****, she is always sending me pm`s telling me what she think about the chapter and giving me her support, thanks girl, and this new girl I met, Iris, compatriot lets rock it, thanks again for everything to the people that writes me back =) I promise i`ll try update faster!! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own a huge part of the characters, only the plot and the OCcs.**

**Chapter 9 "bird cage"**

_**Galip`s POV**_

After we finished eating the Manti I felt about to throw up my guts, so I ran directly to de bathrooms, seriously, I felt so embarrassed, I tried to be a man in front of Anya, but nooo! I had to make a huge show of how girl I can be! Great Galle, nice way to try to impress a girl!

I remember why I suddenly develop this sickness of the mantis, we were attending at the local Festival of Summer, there was this huge contest of eating, and the food was all type of mantis you can imagine, I was like a vacuum with food, and more with my beloved Mantis, but Rose decided to get into the contest, even when they told that it was to tough for a girl, and obviously, that made Rose want to get into the contest.

So, resuming, that day I didn't win, and I ended with a huge stomacal sickness, and after that day I can't stand the Mantis, and yeah, Rose beat me, she eats like a boy, fights like a boy, we tease her telling that we had to prove anatomically if she is really a girl.

"Can't you see I'm a woman?" she always reply showing off her curves, and what curves!

I arrived to the bathrooms, there was no one to be seen, so I entered and fresh up my face, trying to gain some air and control my stomach, I had to be strong, I couldn't let Rose and Anya wander alone in the streets, even thought Rose is really Strong, she has many things to learn, and Anya! She looked so fragile that a protective feeling evolves me when I'm with her.

I didn't want to think in what I'm going to do when Rose get married, I mean, the girl I'm learning to love is going to be with my little sis... great, I had to be in some curse, all girls I love had to walk away from me.

I took a deep breath and start going out of the bathrooms, there was a man standing like waiting, I smiled, he probably is waiting for his girlfriend, Rose had made me wait a lot, so I look with pity at the guy, he seemed to understand my look and smile nodding.

After I passed his standing spot I heard my name, so I turn around and a punch connected with my jaw, hitting my nerve and I with that I went out.

I woke up and tried to gain knowledge of where I was and when, I was laying in the dumps back of the bathrooms, I had a terrible pain in my jaw, and I presumed I had a lot more bruises in my body, a sprained leg, and maybe broken ribs, it looks like they wanted to slowed me down, and they I remember what I was doing before, Anya and Rose!

I got up with the hell pain in my leg but I managed to sprint to the main street, for the sky I presume I was out for one hour, maybe two, in the main street I couldn't catch a sight of Rose or Anya, this was bad.

There was a middle aged woman standing where I left them, so I got closer and I asked her about the girls, she told me that there was a clumsy one that fell and dropped some things (that sounded totally like Rose) and that they went to some alley, but she didn't knew after that what happened to them, well, at least I got a clue where they could be.

I felt a kick in my guts when I reached the alley, there were some bags spread in the floor, and it looked like there was a fight not much time ago, this was totally fucked up…

**Rose`s POV**

My whole body ached like hell, I didn't remember what happened, was I still sleeping in the train? And then the memories hit me, I stood up rapidly and I regret of doing it, because a sharp pain flew in my body, almost making me scream, my head hurt badly.

"I see you are awake" a familiar voice told me and I growled, Isaiah " I'm sorry, I think I hit you too hard, it was not my intention, your highness" I could felt the humor in his tone voice, so I focused my eyes in his figure, and trying to get an idea to where I was being captive.

It was a small plain white room, the curtains were closed, not letting me see threw them, I was laying on a small and uncomfortable bed, the sheets were clean, there was two doors, one was open, and for the inside I knew it was a undersized bathroom I was looking for some weapon I could use to get free, but it was clean of sharp objects, they were pretty smart.

I try to move but something was pulling me, of course, my hands were tied, also my feet, I was feeling uneasy, I regret of going out, I want to be free, not to be tied in a fucking unknown place, Isaiah seemed to get my frustration and laughed, that made my blood boil, if I hadn't distract myself, I wouldn't be here, and then I remember Anya! Where was she? Did they kill her? I could never forgive me if something happened to her.

"Where is she?" I asked with a sore voice, Isaiah was sitting near to the bed, looking amused.

"You mean your little girl?" the tone he used to refer Anya didn't please me; I sincerely wanted to rip his throat.

"Yeah, she, what did you do to her!? She is innocent, you have me, please let her go!" I claimed and he burst in laughs once again, I felt like crying, so helpless, like being tied in hands and feet (and I was).

"Don't worry, she is being nice, any friend of the princess is my friend" he smiled and I bit my lip trying to contain my anger, I need to think, there has to be a way to get out of this place.

"What do you want? I mean, you have me, now what?" I asked and he seemed pleased that I actually asked him.

"I was waiting you ask me that" he got up and walked to my bed and I stiffed "you know, that the kingdom has some great enemies? I mean, other nations want to invade" he spoke very softly, like I was some kind of stupid bimbo.

"Yeah, old news "I snorted and he came closer and I flinched, trying to escape but was no use.

"Well, when I was "disposed" from the kingdom, let's say I made a lot of allies, and those allies seemed to be in disagreement with you and your brother over this kingdom, and we are going to get rid of that" he grinned again and that made a thud in my heart.

"You are more than a traitor, scum! How do you think you are going to invade Turkey with the other nations, we already are allies with Russia" I spited and he seemed more and more delighted with my answers, this was getting exasperating.

"that`s what you think, you know if we get rid of you before you got married, you won't have a link with Russia, also, your brother won't be very pleased to lose you, in a trip that they were supposed to take care of you, and that will tear apart the union they may had" he was tapping his fingers between his hands, I could break those fingers so easily.

"you are wrong! Christian would do what is the best for the country!" I claimed, I believed in my brother, he was dumbass, but he cared for the people.

"you are the one who is wrong princess, your brother will be devasted, first his mom, then your mom, your father, and now you, I think you knew that with me being so many years in the court I would have a pretty clear view of the weak points of the royals" he chuckled "it's going to be so easy to take the kingdom"

And he try to reach my cheek and caress it, but when his hand came close to my skin I almost bite him, I was so close! But he managed to drop his band before having teeth marks and blood.

"Why did you hold me caged, why you didn't kill me?" I knew I was gambling with my luck, but if I was going to die, I needed to have clear words before my death.

"oh, that`s simple, we have to wait, until the bomb explodes, also I want you to see how your nation is consumed" that fucking bastard! He wanted to make suffer my people, Lissa, Christian...Mase, Anya…. I had to stop this, some way.

"You won't go on! I will find a way" I stated and glared him, I was getting angrier at every minute, he laughed.

"let's see how you manage that" he look all this like a funny thing, and then he turn around and went to the door, and that`s when I realize how much pain I had in my body, but I had to be strong, I tried to get up from the bed once more, but my body wouldn't respond, it was sore and stiff, I wonder where Anya was, if something happens to her, I couldn't forgive me.

I sighed, and the heaviness of my wounds got me tired, I had to rest, for getting better to ran out of this hell hole, my eyes seemed to be heavier and the sleep hit me once more, and when I knew it, I was off again, I thought I would have a dreamless sleep, but I was wrong.

I was standing in some random castle, how long I was here? I tried to recognize my surroundings; it was a castle, but where? And then it hit me, this was the castle where I used to live back in Ankara, but something was off, I felt uneasy and start walking through the woods getting closer to the colossus stone building.

Everything was like when I left them, two years ago, when we decide to move out, I could hear voices, what was this? I vaguely thought it could be a Lissa`s dream but I was wrong, the voices came more and more familiar, what was this?

"yeah, I heard the king is going to get married, again" the voices came clear, and I saw Berna, one of the girls that worked for us, but she seemed older, like many years had passed when I left Bodrum castle, she was talking to another girl I didn't recognize.

"Again, this is the third time" the girl replied and Berna nodded

" you know, I really thought that when he married lady Lissa would be forever, they seemed pretty into each other when they were young" Berna stiff the nose and sighed.

"That's what everybody tells me, but since princess died back in that raid, he wasn't the same" the girl said, what? That was a lie right? I was right here, alive, standing next to them, why they couldn't see me?

"And after the attack of the other nations he became a cruel person and loneliness person, it's pretty sad" Berna added and fold her arms across her chest "although Russia helped us, nothing was the same" they looked sad, they must be lying, trying to make fun of me, I was angry but at the same time worried, I left the conversation and ran to the main hall.

It was empty, and for some reason it looked gloomy, like the people that lived here were tired of living, and just wander around bored of life, I walked a little more and I saw the gardens, I sighed in relief when I saw Lissa`s blond hair and I sprinted to see her, see that she was alright, but she wasn't.

She was crying, the years had passed to her too, her green eyes seemed dark, not with the light that they had always had.

"Lissa, Liss, it's me, Rose" I told her and she didn't looked at me, but she kept crying until a man came near to us and comfort her.

"lady Lissa, don't cry, you must be strong" he told her and she shook her head.

"Rose, Rose is gone" she said and that break my heart.

"I know, she had been gone for many years by now" he stated, it was Eddie, but now he looked like a truly man, the years went nice to him, more mature.

"no, you don't know, I was talking to her yesterday" I tell you, if I didn't knew she was right, I probably would believe her even being in my tomb, she sound so convincing, like I truly was speaking to her yesterday.

Eddie sighed and shook his head.

"I know, you always talk to her, please lady Lissa, you should take care of yourself better, your sickness is worrying all of us" he took gently Lissa's arm and she sighed still crying, but she let Eddie move her inside.

What was going on? I felt my heart broken, this pain, Lissa, it made my begun crying, maybe this is real, maybe I really died back in Sivas, maybe Isaiah killed me when I was sleeping and my spirit got off my body right know.

I felt like shit

"Since they killed you nothing had been the same" a voice told me and I flinched, that voice I knew so well, it was mason, he looked pretty sad, and how he could hear me? Lissa couldn't.

"I know what are you thinking" he said and a sad smile appeared in his face " I'm dead, just like you" that stunned me, this can't be, Mase was a good boy, he could be dead? Why? No, this can't be, me being dead is something, but mason?

He looked to my stunned face and sighed.

"I was killed in the attack" he informed me, and I felt guilty of this, guilty of all the pain and deaths in the country, how could this happened? After I was killed they had been in such pain..

"Mase…tell me please, this isn't real.." I bit my lip, this was hurting, burning as hell, he smiled like he used to be when he was alive, but this time it looked ten times sadder "how Christian became this…"

"he couldn't control himself, there was no one that could, even Lissa lost her mind…" what could I do? I felt terrible, if I didn't be so defiant with Dimitri`s rules, I could be safe in the train, also Anya, Galle, Lissa… all of them, why I had been so selfish? If I known better…

"What happened to Dimitri?" I asked suddenly and I felt nauseas.

"he is in his castle, we don't see him a lot, he cut most of the connections with us, but still he is going to come for your brother`s marriage" mason walked a little more and I followed him.

Dimitri, that Prince of the Russians gods, did he miss me when I disappeared? Did he felt something for me? Not even a little anger? That would be good, it`s better that he felt something for me, even if it`s not love or pity, I sighed, I just still couldn't believe that this happened.

"What happened to Galle?" I asked with a lot of fear in my voice, I didn't want to know, but if he wasn't with us, I supposed he was alive.

"Let me show you" he said instead and changed his route, I followed him.

We walked to the outsides of the castle, I was glad I didn't felt the wounds anymore, at least I couldn't be in pain with physical wounds, but the emotionals I had, they hurt even more than I got all my bones busted.

Mason and I arrived to a small bar in the city, it wasn't a nice place, there were too much bars and some girls trying to sell their body to the best bidder, what I remember of Ankara, there weren't so many places like this, why Galle was in a place like this, my head snapped to the doors that opened hastily.

A man stormed out of the bar followed for other guy, and then, he started beating the man, they got into a pretty heavy fight, and the man ( that had plenty years over his body) fought very well for his state, because you can tell he was wasted.

"I told you! Get out of here, you scum" the guy pushed the man to the floor, and he fell with a thud, he could got up and the guy advantage that for start kicking him in the ribs " stay away from me or ill break more than your ribs the next time" he laughed " I can't believe that you were the army captain, such a shame" he spitted all his venom and the man laying in the ground flinched.

This.. Couldn't be, this was Galip? What happened to him? What… why is he so drunk? And picking nonsense fights, he looked like me a few years ago.

"he got pretty messed up when you didn't come home, he blame himself for all this, and for Anya`s death too" Anya got killed too? Great! My death was really fucking everyone's life, I suddenly felt more and more guilty, I wanted to go and pick up Galle ( and I tried) but I couldn't reach them, even if I tried and my hands vanish trough their skin I couldn't face them, I felt so bad for all this… why I was so fucking weak?

"Mason.. I'm sorry" I told him and he shook his head and smiled, this time with a genuine one.

"it's not your fault Rose" he said, but I felt it was, it was truly all my fault.

He was about to say other thing but I felt a warm feeling filing me, what was that? Did I was going with alá? The image of Mason`s worried face started to fade, I tried to stay with him, but the feeling started pulling me away, and then, I was awake.

I was breathing heavily, I still hadn't opened my eyes but I felt voices, who was perturbing me in my tomb? But the voices came so clear and close that I knew that I was in that uncomfortable bed and hell hole, I opened my eyes and I heard a chuckle, and then I knew who was there.

"oh, she is awake "Isaiah looked pleased and the girl that was accompanying him made a scowl, maybe they were waiting me for die and I suddenly recovered myself, I checked myself and no, I was in the best shape I could be tied like this.

" I still don't know why are you letting her to live, I mean, she is our enemy, if you don't want to get your hands dirty I could kill her myself" and she grinned evilly and I knew a thing, I hated this bitch.

"Helena, what did we talked about being rude with our guests" he chuckled and I clenched my teeth.

"I'm sorry, but Isaiah, hear me when I told you this" she grunted and for the first time I saw Isaiah glared her with death eyes and she flinched, she truly was scared of this old dog, that amused me.

"I don't have why to hear you complain Helena" he said in a dark voice and I could see the horror in her eyes, he pointed the door and she nodded mumbling a sorry and went outside.

Isaiah then turned around to me with that smirk that seemed that he was planning something evil and bad, still I didn't like him.

"she is going to bring you some food" he stated and he came close to me, looking at myself, and then I noticed that I wasn't wearing my Russian uniform, I was wearing a simple short dress that showed my legs, and I felt terrified, and he seemed please to my reaction " oh please, don't be afraid, Helena changed you, if I did _wanted you _ I would wait until you were awake, for get a real_ feeling_ of it" and he smiled once again and made me felt dirty.

"don't try it old man, you probably would got a stroke " I teased and his jaw clenched, I smiled, always getting with a man`s masculinity freaked them out.

Suddenly he became a blur and appeared next to my bed, holding strongly my face into his hands, he was looking at me with death eyes.

"Don't try me, princes" he said and let me go, my cheeks hurt from the hold and I snorted.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you still got it" I laughed and he glared " I mean, I bet that`s why Helena is so scared of you, she may think you are going to make her stand more of _that_" I thought I got him, but he smiled once again, seriously, how can a man smile so much?

"once again you are very wrong my princess, Helena is scared of her life, she had seen how much pain I can inflict, and she don't want to mess with my bad side as you are trying, you had to be more smart if you want to live a few more days" he said nonchalantly and he smacked my head with his fist "see, you are so weak right know, so vulnerable" my head started spinning and I tried to gain my conscience once again.

"So, be careful" he advised me and laughed, getting out of my room cleaning his hand with clean towels.

"Right" I growled and spited a little amount of blood that got into my mouth for the punch, I was alone, this was my time, but before I could move, Helena came into the room, looking as a grounded kid.

"Here is your food" she told me not looking me to the eyes, she thought I was not worthy of her gorgeous eyes, that bimbo was so stupid, and so she placed the plate next to me, I could lie, I was starving, but my ego was more hurt.

"I'm I supposed to eat it like what?" I showed her my hands and then she looked at me amused.

"don't try to trick me you kid, I'm smarter than I look, so made your way for eating, they told me to bring you food, not to fed you" and I laughed.

"Well, you certainly don't look smart" I teased and her cheeks flushed and she stormed to the door shooting it angrily.

I shifted my body to eat using only my mouth, it was uncomfortable but I was hungry, I couldn't make a good escape I was too weak for running, that remind me my dream and I felt a punch in my guts.

I had to make my way from getting out of here; I couldn't let those rats to hurt my beloved ones.

The food wasn't that bad, considering I was in a hell hole, it could be so much worse, that`s why I wasn't complaining (also I didn't have someone to complain to, maybe Isaiah or bimbo, but they wouldn't do something better).

I finished eating and I felt so much better, I didn't knew how hungry I was, and how many days I das been in this place, I felt my whole body numb for not moving, I rolled my body to the edge and tried to sit down, but I kept rolling to the side, this was so frustrating!

And then I felt a huge anxiety and nervous, what was going on? And before I could think about it, I was pulled into Lissa`s mind.

Lissa was sitting in Christian`s room, they were talking, for the lights I presumed it was noon, Christian seemed worried and hurt, but he was trying his best to hide that and comfort Lissa, that was crying like waterfalls.

"Christian, how could this happen? Rose" I felt terrible, did they thought I was dead? But I didn't felt that in Lissa`s heart, only the worry and panicky strings pulling in.

"Lissa, we will find her" Christian assured her and I felt a little relief in her head " haven't you contact to her yet?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, yesterday I tried, but it was like she was blocking me, its something…strange, it was not the kind of block like when she isn't sleeping… its… new" Did Lissa tried to catch me in my sleeps? How she couldn't? I was not blocking her…intentionally.. Maybe my dream was too deep for letting me know, it also felt so real, that I felt I was once again in it.

"And what about Adrian?" what about him? And how did they knew I had been abducted by some crazy rat traitors, the fastest way to travel was the telegraph and I didn't know if there was a station back in Sivas.

"He can't, she doesn't let her in" what they were talking about? I was screaming in her head for Lissa hearing me, but she couldn't, I didn't know what was wrong with our bond, but it was one sided.

"the guards in Sivas are already searching for her, I felt so impotent, she is my sister" he growled " I cant lose her… I don't wanna lose more people" Christian`s blue eyes got darker and my heart hurt so badly, Lissa looked at Christian and placed her hand on his cheek and he looked at her.

"we`ll manage, she is strong, she isn't going to leave us, she is too stubborn" Lissa smiled weakly and she kissed Christian, the kiss was filled with pain and sweetness, and I got out of Lissa`s mind, I didn't want to kiss my Brother.

I had to make a plan, I wouldn't let my dream come true, I looked at the room and I suddenly had an idea, but first I would have to know where they were keeping Anya, I needed her for this, and also she was a important part on this.

**End of chapter 9**

**I'm so sorry for being sooo late, almost a week of updating, but my physic contest is tomorrow and my teachers abducted me and slaved me, but luckily tomorrow is going to end, I'm thinking that it wasn't such a good idea to accept the contest.. *sighs* well people, ill cya in a week, or maybe with more luck, we`ll see us before, sorry again for the lateness and all, I feel very bad, hugs and cookies, hana.**


	10. Every plan has a fact

**OMG 5,000 views! *squeals* thanks for all the reviews, really, you make me smile when I read them =) So, i`ve been a little busy, and the inspiration has left me, once again, still i knew i had to write this story and upload, so I'm trying my best to do this right. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and I think its time for me to reply some of the question you have and wrote them in the reviews here we go, yes they`re humans, maybe you are a little confused because of Adrian, but you`ll see what`s going on, the words I got in Turkish and Russian I do a little of research, is dimka going to save?, oh, that`s a secret *winks* just wait and you`ll know, also some people asked me to do a little more of Dimitri`s POv, so, the good person I am, the first part of this chapter have a little of Dimitri`s POV, so, let`s enjoy Dimka!**

**Chapter 10 "Every plan has a fact"**

Dimitri`s POv

I was aware I was an ass, well, I acted as one in front of the princess, but I couldn't contain myself, I wanted to apologize, but having three sisters, a mom and a grandmother teach you something about women, if they`re mad, let them have their space, unless you wanted to raise their anger and to be banished from their good mood and smiles, yeah, women were scary.

So I avoided her the rest of the days, she seemed to make that pretty easy, Adrian in the other way, was clearly amused by the situation, he told me she was pretty pissed off and now, me making her to stay in the train like a jail, that blew the little good mood she had, nevertheless, it was necessary to keep her safe, and she running in the streets wasn't a synonym of that, even with a thousand guards, she could be harmed.

So, better she hated me than her being hurt.

I reached the door that communicates my dorm with hers, and yeah, the door was pretty locked, I growled and tried to open it, just to make sure she was ok, but my experience with mad women told me that was better to leave her in her peace.

I went out of my room and ran to Leena, she had this nervous smile that made me a little suspicious, but I didn't wanted to went further.

·"Is your sister inside, with the Princess?" I asked, trying to get terrain in Rose`s humor, and she shook her head with a smile.

"Nah, that would be like suicidal right now, the Princess asked my sister go to the town and buy some stuff for her" she shrugged "you know, girl stuff" I nodded.

"Is she that mad?" I asked Leena and she chuckled, nodding once again.

"Yeah, she probably bite your head off, majesty, so, please be careful" I didn't felt offended by her comment, I was used to Leena, I knew her since she was still in her mother`s belly or beginning to pick up fights with stronger boys, Gezz, more women in my life, seriously, I only asked a brother I could taught about fights, about crazy women, and things like that, but no, god wasn't fair.

"I understand" I dismissed her and she walked away, leaving me with my thoughts.

When I noticed, I was in the last wagon, the terrace, it was calm, and the heat from turkey hit me, the weather was like Moscow, but we were in autumn, so the weather was going down, I was used to the cold weather in Russia, sometimes we reached the -10.33 C, so get a picture of that.

And then I thought about Rose, she probably wouldn't acclimatize easily to the weather, so I made a mind note, I had to tell back in the castle to be sure that there were clothes for her, I didn't knew if she liked cold weathers, or even she had been living in one, I understood that Ankara wasn't so hot as Bodrum, but was still hotter than Moscow.

I felt a presence, like someone was watching me, and I met Adrian Eyes and I sighed, he seemed pleased.

"so, how is the Princess, still angry?" he asked and I nodded, I knew that the people didn't seemed to get the why I Adrian was so close to me, we were totally different, but I think that the reason was clear, we were different but still we had this kind of bond, we were like brothers, he was the stupid annoying brother I never had and I now regret of wishing one.

"yeah" was my simple answer and he grinned at me.

"Well, maybe you can kill the time with something productive" he suggested with the amused tone in his voice.

"And let me guess, you have something in mind" I stated, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I do, by the way, you could be a lot nicer with me "he looked with hurt eyes and I snort, he chuckled.

"anyway, maybe you can go to the town and buy her some stuff, I don't know, like a gift for forgiveness" well, he had some ideas.

"but, those "gift for forgiveness" doesn't apply for you, you know, when you messed up with some girl`s name, or when they find out you cheated them" I said and he gave me a little smile.

"yeah, but those works in all the situations, believe me" he grinned again and that made me wanna punch him right into his face.

Well, I didn't had too much experience with women, I mean, I knew I had this thing that made them notice me, and they felt attracted to me, but I never had the time to get into a real relationship ( clearly putting apart the teen days, those were only days of fun).

I remembered some words from my sisters, about how they liked the men giving pretty presents, not expensive ones; they wanted things that really mean something, so that gave me an idea.

"okay, I'll follow your advice" I said and he eyed me with curiosity.

"Really?" he asked, like not believing I was actually going to do it.,

"Yeah, I thought, I couldn't make this relationship worse" I stated and he chuckled.

"What?" I asked and he grinned with his 100 watts smile.

"Nothing, you just said you have a _relationship _with Rose" I growled, he was impossible.

I got out the train followed by two guards, even I told them I was okay they insisted in coming so I let them be, because yeah, I would felt a little hypocrite with Rose if I went alone.

We started searching in the bazaar, the tents made me looked puzzled, I didn't knew what to buy, all the things seemed precious and i was searching for the perfect gift peace, I looked at the dresses, they were too personal for giving them to Rose, I sighed, this was going to take long time.

I searched and searched for a good thing but I didn't find the "thing" until I got into a tent that was selling a kind of jewelry, the merchant was an old lady with some gray hair growing in her head, she had this plotter smile and smiled a little.

"see something you like, gentleman?" she asked me, I was surprised she knew English, still her turkeysh accent gave her more mysterious aura and she seemed to know what I was thinking, as she chuckled.

"yeah.. well, actually I'm trying to find a gift" I said looking at her merchandise, all the jewelry looked beautiful and shiny.

"oooh" she looked interested in my reply " so, what kind of gift are you looking?" she asked and I tried to put the words right.

"its for a lady" was my simple answer, maybe she could help me, she was a woman, so she had a common sense in this, thing, that of course, I didn't.

"oh I se, a girl friend" she chuckled and i tried to concentrate in other things that weren't the old lady words.

"yeah" I stated and she smiled.

"lets see, but first, what is the kind of relationship you hold with this, girl?" she looked like she was trying to pick up the right words.

"we are friends" I simply said and she smiled fully.

"oh, I think I have the perfect thing for you, dear" she got into the tents and started looking in her cages, I waited patiently until she emerged with something in her hands.

"here it is, I thought I lost it" she laughed, and her laugh was like a warm breeze, she handed me the white object.

This was the thing, I knew it, and I think the old woman knew what I was thinking, once again, but I didn't felt uncomfortable, I felt happy, for some unknown reason.

It was a little white ring with a rose escarped, I felt the material, probably it was clogau gold, and it was pretty exquisite, the ring wasn't to outstanding but still, it had this kind of dazzling beauty, and of course, it remind me of Rose**[pic in profile!]**

The old lady took the ring and placed it in a small case, then she hand it to me, I looked into my pockets and hand her the money, she smiled before giving me the change.

"_Sembolik bir rakam o kadar yoğun ki, bir çok anlamlar alarak ve gül hemen hemen tüm kaybetti_ " I eyed studied her, I knew Turkish, but I didn't knew that long, so I picked up some words, and what I understand she told me "the rose is a symbolic figure so dense that, by having so many meanings, and has lost almost all" so I still smiled and she let me go.

"please, take care of the _prenses _evil is coming " she told me once again and then she disappeared in the sea of her tent, I felt some kind of restlessness and the guards told me that was pretty late and we were missing the departing hour, so I started to follow them until I saw a familiar figure, his tall and muscular shape made me stop.

"Captain?" I asked, he was supposed to be with Anya, and when he got closer I felt something was off, he was injured, with blood in his head.

"Anya… Rose… they were kidnapped" he achieved to say and I felt a thud in my stomach.. What was he was talking about? He had to be joking…right?... but the look in his face told me that he wasn't… shit..

_**Rose POV**_

I tried to communicate with Lissa, but I could felt she was too tired to get into the bond, I couldn't tell how many days I had been here, I mean, since I couldn't see the sky, and this was pretty odd, really, how can a room couldn't have windows? Unless this was some kind of basement…bells ringing in my head told me I was in the correct argument, I was being held hostage in a basement, and they were clever.

I suddenly got into a routine, Elena didn't came to bring me food, I think I got into her nerve and she didn't wanted to kill me in the act, so they were sending a young boy, he may had like his early twenties.

But he didn't seemed to have a lot experience in this terrorist thing, I mean he was tall and ungainly, but I could detect something else in him, he liked me, I mean, my body, every time he got into the room he checked out my body, and i was lying in the bed, I still didn't stink, so I imagine I had been here like three days or something like that, and when I had to go to the bathroom, well, let's say I felt my privacy being ripped out.

And yeah, I was making my plan, and this involved the cute and clumsy boy.

He entered the room, his blonde hair was combed to the back, so he looked a little dorkier today, I smiled widely and he smiled me back, this was going to be easy.

"hey there" I greeted and he came close to my bed and left my food in the bed, he didn't free my hands for eating, I didn't mind, I was waiting for the favor I really would need in the future.

"there, you can eat" he smiled and sat down waiting me for start eating, and I did, I was enjoying the eating, trying not to spill food in the quilt, yeah, they changed the quilt, but they couldn't change my clothes? Bastards, they were trying to make me die in my own filth? They were cruel.

I finished eating and the guy, came to my side with a napkin, cleaning my mouth, and I gave him my best man eating smile and he grinned, I know this was going slow, but I felt like if I reached him too quickly he could flee away, like a scared animal.

"So, let's have a chit chat, I'm getting bored in here" I told him and he watch to the door, and then he nodded.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do right know" I smiled, I scored.

"tell me, what other things you do in here, I mean, not counting that you have the kindness to bring me food" I smiled with my sweetest smile and he looked dazzled.

"well, they make me clean the stuff, you know, the dishes and things like that" he wrinkled his nose, he didn't seemed pleased with this labors so I smiled, I looked at him, like I had been offended too.

"what? But you look with so much potential" I told him and he nodded.

"I know! But they don't notice me" he growled, yeah, this was going to bee reaaally easy.

"so, tell me a thing " I looked to the door, I couldn't feel people outside " do you clean the room where the other girl is holding hostage?" I asked softly and nonchalantly.

"Yeah, she is pretty annoying" he stated and I smiled, that was my girl.

"Oh, where is she?, I mean I haven't heard her complaining" I said and he looked a little suspicious but I smiled innocently and he smiled me back.

"that`s because she is across the hallway, in the last room" he said and looked at my body with some lust and I shifted my position, letting him see my thighs a little, I know, I was selling the sight of my body, but that was a price I could pay if that gave me an opportunity for escaping.

"I see" that was all I replied, he gave me a really important information, so I tried to pull my luck a little more.

"you know, being held here, makes me think about how many things I want to do before I die" I told him and gave him my best look and he seemed to fall for it, yay!

"oh really?" he asked and I nodded, he got closer and look to my body, yeah, I felt dirty, but still, I had to hold up the charade.

"yes, but you know, they come every minute for checking me, so I think I couldn't fulfill my desires" he looked pretty into it, oh dear lord, I wished I would get a guilty feeling.

"I see" he seemed thoughtful and then he seemed to get something in mind "I know what to do" he told me and I smiled.

"Really? Please, inform me "I said and he looked at my eyes very pleased.

"They made their round every hour, so we can have some sparing time between those, I had to do some things first, when its my turn to bring you the dinner we could, ya know, handle it, Mister Isaiah and. Elena wouldn't be here by that time, they are going to make some tasks" he eyed me blatantly and I grinned.

"That sounds perfect" I told him and he smiled, we heard some footsteps and he got a little closer, next to my ear.

"See you in some hours, beauty" he told me and I grinned, he winked me an eye and then he took the bandage he was holding and take steps to the door, immediately the door was open and some random dude checked me up, like I was some kind of freak, but I knew he was trying to get if I had escaped, he looked pleased and then he closed the door, the young boy went along with he.

They left me alone, I was trying to get a hold of myself, this plan would work, when the guy got into my room I would kick his ass and go to Anya`s trying to free her, yeah, piece of cake. But why did I felt so nervous?

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, I tried to get into Lissa`s mind, and soon I was in her head, she was in the garden, know I knew that we should be around three pm, thank god! Lissa still seemed worried, I wanted to scream in her head, but she couldn't hear me, I didn't know why I couldn't reach her in my dreams, and I thought she couldn't reach me too, there was this kind of blocking into our minds.

I tried to relax, I was going out of this one, I couldn't die being virgin , could i?

"I hope she is sleeping" she told someone, I couldn't identify who she was talking to, since I felt the presence at her back.

"We hope that too" I couldn't recognize the voice, but it sounded like a man.

"he said he wouldn't rest until he communicates with her" she bit her lip " I don't know what is blocking me, what if she is blocking me?" she said in horror and I felt the sobs down in my throat, she was going to cry.

"I don't think that is the problem, there must be something blocking, I don't know what, but Rose wouldn't block you" she sighed and nodded, I was curious to look the man`s face but Lissa didn't turn back.

"I want you to be right" se looked her hands and she felt like a small child and now she turned to face him.

"Don't worry, lady, I will promise we`ll bring her back" and now I knew who was this guy, it was Eddie, why I couldn't catch his voice right?, what was going on in here.

"Thanks Eddie" she smiled an Eddie smiled her back.

I felt a plug back in my head and I opened my eyes, I was in my prison cell once again, I growled, but before I tried to got into Lissa`s mind once again something told me that I should try to gain some sleep, also I wanted to know what they mean in their chat, and then again I couldn't sleep very well, the nightmares hunted me, I didn't wanted to sleep and never woke up, or maybe experience once again my death and all the things that could happen, but I was getting tired and I needed to be in my best shape to get out of here.

I connote that my body was getting real better from the wounds, but still it ached a little, so I carried myself to the pillow and rest my head.

As soon as my head touch the pillow I was out.

At first I thought I was in a dream with Lissa, I mean, I felt different the environment (different of being my dream) I was sitting in a small garden, it had a pretty white house that I had never been too, maybe I was being crazy or something like that, but a tall figure appeared right in front of me and almost made me gasp.

"Rose! Thank god you are ok" Adrian cried and came rushing close to me.

"Adrian? What are you doing here?" I asked suddenly "please tell me I'm crazy, this is just me allucinating" I told to myself and he chuckled, I almost cried, I mean, I felt so alone, and vulnerable ( of course I wouldn't admit that to Adrian).

"I'm real little Princess, I'm here to be your charming knight" he grinned and even I didn't like Adrian raising his ego, I truly missed him, so I smiled and I didn't shut down his dreaming, he seemed to get the point and in a second he was next to me, and he hugged me.

"why is that?" I asked with a growl, once again, I wouldn't admit me being scared.

"I missed you" he stated " everyone is driving crazy" he told me with a serious look " we are afraid that Dimitri is going to kill that guard of yours"

"if he touches Galip`s hair I swear i`ll come from the deaths only to make his life miserable "I threatened with a grunt and he nodded.

"we know, but lets stay in the present, where are you?" I snorted, that was the stupidiest question someone could ask me right now.

"you are a truly genius, Adrian" he frowned " I don't know where I am, I only aware that I'm being hold in a kind of basement" I tried to remember more things, and something hit me, one of the times I was er. Talking with Hisam ( yeah, that was the young boy`s name). he told me that he hated to wash the things outside, since there was this river in the back side of the house.

"there is a river at the back of the house" I said and he smiled.

"that`s a start" he eyed me " what are you planning?" he asked, dam, he could read me.

"i… nothing" I smiled and I suddenly glared at him "wait! You didn't tell me how you can do this!"

"do what? Talk? Well, my momma taught me very well when I was a kid " he played back and I almost bit his hand for getting the attention.

"not that, you idiot! I'm meaning this, communicating with dreams, and I'm still with the feeling that I might be hallucinating" he was amused, that made me angrier "spill it up!"

"oh, that" he appeared some chairs and a small crystal table, I eyed them like they were poisonous or something, but he sat down and I did the same, he was getting all the fun with me being so confused.

"lets see.." he stroked his chin thinking and then he begun to talk " well, you see, Lissa and I are cousins" that was his answer? I fail cocking an eyebrow but I still gave him a puzzled look " uhm, maybe with are not so _close _but our bloodlines still connect in some point of our ancestors" okay, this was going to be interesting.

"Continue" I knew there was more.

"that`s why we manage to dream walk, but we can't do it with different people, there are only one kind of persons we can get a "link", and your family comes from that generation, it has been a tradition in our families since our magic was discovered" he said, okay, Lissa told me something about crazy ancestors that thought they were this kind of sorceress, but now Adrian was doing in that to? Great.

"But why Lissa can only connect with me, our bond I mean" he looked at me and then start talking again.

"Because our magic has become really weak, we only manage to link with one person " he shrugged " but since I share a bloodline with Lissa, I can Dream walk in you, let's say you have been touched by our magic, and now you are sensible to all of us" that only meant..

"Wait! You are linked with Dimitri?" he smiled and shook his head "no, my magic isn't that strong, let`s say that per family we have a different ability "he make a pause "I can heal" I chuckled, this had to be a dream, don't get me wrong, this all family bonding couldn't be real.

"Like some kind of freaky doctor?" I teased and he snorted.

"Yeah, like that" I gave him a are-you-freaking-serious look, and yeah, he was serious.

"Okay…" my mind yelled "crazy person!"

"so, Rose, please stay safe, I have to go and tell Dimitri this clue you gave me about where they are holding you and Anya Prisoners, please, don't make any dumb things until I manage to talk to Dimitri and they get the clue, I'll talk to you in your dreams, lets meet us in two hours" I nodded, I was being given a second chance, a real escape, I let my air out with a relief sing.

"Yeah, ill be here waiting for you" I smiled and he grinned, he came closer to me and hugged me.

"Please princess, be careful " I nodded and he disappeared, I opened my eyes and I was once again in the room, now I had to begun counting the minutes, great…

And I remembered the appointment I had with Hisam, oh good alá, what I was going to do? and a hunch gave me the clue, keep up with the plan, even if the cavalerie could arrive, I still had to keep safe, me and Anya, for our own sake…

Today I had done and discovered too many things, I had been seducing the enemy, my best friend was being blocked, also she was related to Adrian and they were some kind of magic sorceress and I knew where Anya was being held, no biggie, way to go Rose.

**En of chapter 10**

**Okay I did my best in this chapter, thanks for all the people that supported me wishing me good luck on my physic competition, I did my best and I ended in 5****th**** place, but it was good, my first time competing, anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think about it, lets see what happens in the next chapter, how will rose`s escape plan would turn out? **


	11. The great escape

**Holy crack on cracker! 6,000 hits! * cries* this is soo unexpected, thanks everyone, you rock my heart, really, I appreciate all you guys do for me, leaving the reviews encourages me to keep going with the fic! Okay, so we have a new chapter in here, there`s a lot of action involved in this chapter, let`s hope I do it well, anyhow, I also had read Georgina Kincaid series they rock! So this is my recommendation for the people that haven't read them… do it! **

_**historical data**_**: the first films were created in 1870, so yeah, they can see films ( obviously in black and white). Okay, so before people ask me, the weapons are in my profile (just for you get the big picture)**

**Chapter 11 "The great Escape"**

What I was going to do? oh right, I was going to escape from a fucking prison, in order to get free, I would have to seduce one of the "Master mind`s" servant, and let me tell you, this guy was more easy than making Lissa cry with a romance movie, and believe me, that was pretty easy.

When I woke up he was waiting for me, the smile on his face indicated what kind of things were running in his mind, that sucking bastard.

I forced my best smile and it looked like he didn't noticed my discomfort by his proximity.

"hey there" he tried to sound nonchalantly but he failed miserably, I tried to shut down a smile, and I think I made a good work on it, because he still came closer to me.

"hey" I smiled back and I could see how he was so excited about this. He came closer and stood in my bed feet.

"So, are we "free of guards"? I asked patiently and he nodded "that`s good you know, so people won't hear us "he swallowed hard and the insecurity in his eyes was gone, he had a hungry look and in a blink he was over my body, pressing me down to the bed.

I tried to Seem just as hurried as him, I dedicated one of my heart breaking smiles and that seemed to turn him more. If I have to admit that the guy was not so bad looking , but still, I felt uncomfortable enough with his hands beginning to go my body, yet I didn't turn away, I had to be strong enough, this was my ticket out .

I didn't moved away when his lips sought mine, kissing frantically, trying to satisfy this desire that he seemed consumed by long time. 

His golden hair was messy, it _almost _ make him look sexy, I didn't know why I had this guilt feeling in my body, every time he was touching me, okay, I wasn't going to sit up and wait him to fuck me, but let's say I had make out with guys before, so I tried to kept my mind away.

"I…"I was faking my gasping and moans, and he did believe them " I want to _feel you, touch you _" I said in moans, and he eyed me, if he were in his normal state I knew he would hesitate of releasing my hands, but right now he was succumbing to the hot desire he had, so he nodded and get off a little of me, and begun to untie my hands I could hear the glory bells.

My hands were completely released soon, along with the flow, my palms stroked his back, slightly scratched, which made him groan loudly, though his lips were on mine again, my focus never wavered, for So when I decided I was too focused heavily pushed him away, was so distracted that he did not notice my strength. 

At first he looked confused, but then he got it. 

Before he could rush to my body to imprison me again I connected a punch right into his jaw, that made him back off and he fell off the bed, I didn't hear any other noise so I sat up in the bed and eyed him, he had knocked off with my punch and when he hit the ground… well, that didn't help him.

I hastily untied my feet and I tied him, in case he recover he wouldn't make a fuss until they notice me and Anya out of our rooms ( and I truly hoped that they didn't) so I undid the bed trying to make a form of a person and I pushed Hisam under the bed ( and I also put one of the napkins he had brought me with the food in case he wanted to scream).

I almost felt bad, but hey, this was the survival of the strongest (which in this case, it was me)

I piped out of the door, looking for enemies, but I the halls were empty, I tried to remember Hisam´s instructions, he told me that they were keeping Anya, the hallway was really long, so this was going to be a hard mission, I closed softly the door and approached to the door that claimed my name.

Every step I made, my heart thud harder, I made it slowly and with so much heed that the crickets sound louder than my steps.

The door looked farther than it really was, when I reached it, I paused a little, and I rest my ear next to the door, trying to catch up a noise, it was silent, I hold myself to the lamp base I had taken in my cell-room, I took a deep breath and I opened the door.

I think I expected someone beating Anya, or something like that, but she was just there, laying in the floor with the same ties I had before, but she looked more tired and had a little purple spot in her head.

Oh god, they really beated her up, I felt terrible, her blonde curls were messed up and she raised her hear, watching me with her deep blue eyes, for the first time she looked mature and older, but still, she cracked a weak smile.

"oh alá, Anya" I rushed to her spot in the floor, that seemed to be her bead, there was some quilts over the floor that seemed rusty and unclean, now my bed looked like heaven.

"Princess" she named me with a sore voice that made my heart crack "you shouldn't come " I shook my head and I reached a spot next to her

"Don't be silly, if I leave you here who could be my second hand? No one could replace you" she smiled a little.

I finished untying her and she didn't stand up right away, I helped her get up and she stretched her muscles, I didn't realize I was really happy of seeing a friendly face.

"We have to get out of here" I stated and she nodded .

"Yes, we can't wait here more longer, we don't know what they would do" she looked to the door and I inspected the room, it was smaller than the one I was being held, and also this one didn't have windows.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I'm strong enough to get out of here "I eyed her, she looked with such determination that I decided that we could do it.

We looked to each other and I sighed

"how are we going to get out… we need to make a plan" We were about to begin our planning until we heard steps coming close to the door, Anya took a big glass jar and we automatically we glued to the wall next to the door ( in the opposite side where it opens).

A big guy I never had seen came into the room, bursting thought the door.

"Well girl are you ready for another try?" the joke in his voice made my blood boil, but, before I used my weapon against him, Anya crashed the jar into his head.

"That´s for keeping me and the Princess hostage!" she screamed and next, she kicked the guy into his guts "and that´s for harassment, you asshole!" okay, this was the first time I seen Anya so made and full of rage, I liked it.

We did the same with this guy, we tied him up and we let him "rest" by the covers of Anya´s convenient bed.

Taking precautions, we opened the door and looked to the hallway.

"There is only one way going up" Anya whispered, she told me she knew this stuff because she was still a little conscious when they brought us here, and she remembered little things, like the way going up, or kind of it.

Also before we left the room, she grabbed another vase as a weapon ( this time the vase was made of metal, lucky her) , seriously, I learned something today, don't mess up with an angry little Russian.

We walked through the halls with great secrecy, we didn't want to be discovered prior, to at least get out of this kind-off basement, in fact, the house should be large enough to have such a basement (or perhaps we were in a kind of warehouse).

With luck (which I did not know I had, because she always got into trouble I always ended up worse) we find no more men in the hallway while we checked it out (and grateful), of course we were careful enough while we wandered in search of the stairs.

We found after a few minutes to inspect one of the corridors led to stairs that seemed to be under the same conditions as the rest of the place, we approached them and began to climb carefully, step by step, when we opened the door we met a man who seemed on the verge of going down to inspect the site, they were sure even if we broke our strings we couldn't escape so easily (in addition to escape down was one thing, but up it was sure packed up thugs).

We smiled him and he growled rushing to us, as fast as we could and working in team, he came for Anya (as she looked weaker) and that gave me the opportunity to push him hard and Anya ducked, making him stumble and fall down the stairs, making a great noise, when he was at the foot of the stairs, we decided that the covert was thrown to the trash.

So we ran to the door and opened fast, there was no light, so I concluded that it was night, I prayed to all the gods names I could remember to help us get out of there.

But before we could get going, a pack of angry and dangerous men rushed against us.

I eyed Anya and she held better her weapon, so we broke our positions and take defensive positions, they all laughed, like we were kind of a joke, Anya and I grimaced, this was going to be very interesting.

One of the men tried to be "smart" (or dumb) enough to came unworriedly enough, as he was dealing with little girls and telling them to get to bed.

In a fast movement Anya hit his head with her vase and the sound seemed to stun the guy enough for me to connect a kick down to his balls, he crouched in a cry and collapse down to the floor.

That simple thing made the other guys stop smiling and stared at us, that was the battle flag on.

They came right to us, we began fighting, I had two against me, they began to throw punches, yet they seemed that they really didn´t wanted to harm us much, just held us again prisoners, so that was our advantage, with my weapon connecting each hit in the head, another at the mouth of stomach and one in the ribs, hitting with the fist certainly was one thing, but with something like the huge stick with which I was carrying was enough to give me an advantage (besides that this thing should hurt more than a punch).

I fought with them enough to leave them out of action for a couple of hours, I turned to see Anya and she had done the same with his counterpart and was finishing a third who was trying to subdue her.

I glanced just in time to see the last one approaching to me, trying to catch me off guard, I made a turn and with the impulse I blow a hit back in the bowels, which dropped him kneeling to the floor, just enough for me to connect my knee in his face in order to send him completely to the ground

"We are total bitches" I told Anya and she laughed, I was happy to see her happy for a while, I had the guess that she had been suffering a lot in that room.

"Let´s go Rose, before they want to wake up from their bed time" I nodded and we reached a window, we couldn't jump from here, the window had bars for "protecting" it from "thieves," ( or in this case kept the thieves hostages in) we had to make it the old style.

We ran trying to get to the front door, I couldn't help myself from looking to the windows, there were another houses, but by the size of this one, I knew that I would be easily to spot.

The house was a kind of a labyrinth too, really, what was going on in the head of the people that build it?

And the thoughts that maybe they were preparing this house as a prison cell made me shiver, freaking terrorists.

We heard more noises coming to us, so we hide behind some furniture and they ran away, it wasn't as we were scared of facing them, but if we could save stamina for other fights or even for escape to some place that we could catch a "ride" to a safe place.

The men ran in the hallway, there were about five men, all built and looking confused and angry, _oh alá, we have to get out of here quickly_.

They passed us without noticing that the persons they were about to fight off were right front of their noses.

I sighed and when we guaranteed all the men were away got out of our hiding spot.

"We have to be extreme careful" Anya whispered and I agreed, we had to be soundless.

We take again our ways, we start moving through the house, we could hear all the people making a fuss and I had to admit that my heart was bumping hard, I thought I could get a stroke right here.

But when we turn right to a hallway we saw the main door, I suddenly thank god/alá/Buda and all the personalities of a major power.

Anya was about to reach the door but it opened by itself, revealing a blonde large hair and Helena popped out of the door, and behind her, Isaiah, they didn't seemed happy.

_fuck you all great powers _

Isaiah lock his eyes with mine, looking at me with anger and something in his eyes caused me slight tingling in the body, Helena seemed somewhat static, even thought it would disfigure the face of the tremendous disappointment was happening.

"Impressive, Princess, but still, if you want so bad your freedom, you need to pass through me " he smiled me with one of those fucking smiles I hated so much and now I can brushed it out of his face.

He seemed to read my thoughts and he leap to me, Anya was going to help me with him but Helena blocked her.

"nahá , if you want some fight pick it with me" I think I saw Anya smirk, this blonde fight had the winner written all over the place, I wished luck to Helena.

Isaiah threw a punch that hit my stomach as a blow made of iron, but even if it ached I proved to be strong and put the pain apart and I threw a kick to his side, which he dodged nimbly, although Isaiah seemed to be in the mid 40´s I had to admitted that he had enough condition and most of all, experience in this.

I gave him a blow to the face, which he took the opportunity to dodge and throw a kick, which I could barely dodge, he was quite fast. In a sure move I connected a blow below the stomach with the base lamp, he flinched and stepped back, looking at my weapon

"I thought that the royalty would have more a sense of fair fight, Princess" he said, smiling and that distracted me enough to give him the opportunity to kick and blow away my provisional bludgeon.

"Now we'll see how things develop," he said with amusement, her eyes fluttering

The fight continued and we were pretty even, but the time passed and the time was deciding who had the advantage, I was bad fed, tired and I had numb muscles having fought with the guards back there .

Instead, Isaiah was fresh and rested; however, I will not surrender so easily.

One of my shots connected to his jaw and sent him to spit a little blood, he smiled at me with his teeth stained red and just hit me a blow on the cheek, the blow left me a little confused, and he took this as an advantage and was about to be able to connect another blow but luckily I managed to duck before his fist touched my face.

I had to finish this, while it lasted I'd fight more tired, and would be easier to recapture us, and, who knows, with how upset he was now, I had no doubt that he was going to kill us slowly and painfully at that time.

I stood up and take my distance, as fast as I could I launched a kick to his ribs, and it make contact, I felt a crack and he growled, oh man, he looked more pissed, so he punched me down my jaw, in my throat.

I felt sore pain, it hurt badly I couldn't breathe, I fell down to my knees trying to catch a some air, but the pain didn't let me.

"ROSE!" I heard Anya´s scream and I eyed her, she had left her battle with Helena and was coming to me, in order to help me, but that was a big mistake, Helena kicked her in the guts and that was a kind of a blow, because that made Anya spill a little of blood.

I felt my blood boil once again and the laugh of Isaiah brought me back to my own fight.

"Focus in your own battle, Princes, this is your last breath" he was still laughing.

That made me angrier, at first I was just fighting to survive, now I was bloodthirsty.

I managed to regulate my breathing and the pain was fading, I stood up and with all the rage and anger I had I threw a punch into his face, it took him by surprise, and I felt a crack and blood coming from his nose.

He was a little perplexed by the hit and the pain was making his thing, he tried to grab me by my hair and he failed, I kicked him in the guts and he grabbed me by the dress and with blood in his nose and part of his face he hit me in the face hard, now I had a little blood in my lips.

I took his arm still extended to my face and took a turn, this gave a muffled sound of his bones moving to follow the path, his scream pierced my ears but I did not mind, I thought in all the damage he was going to inflict on my loved ones, Christian, Lissa, Anya, Dimitri ... all ...

With a cry I kept hitting, increasingly hard, he was trying to stop me and trying to make his own hits, once in a while he succeeded, and even scratched my face, but still were not strong enough to stop me.

He would never touch a hair of Lissa, Christian would not do turn out to a desolate boy, Mason would not be killed, all that went through my head.

The anger kept growing and growing, he stand there on the floor, trying to get up and I kicked him once again, I had to make sure that he wasn't able to harm them ever, he couldn't touch them!

The sound of the voice of Anya made me disconnect from the world of obsession and pain. I looked up to meet her gaze; she gasped slightly and looked at me with a mixture of concern and horror.

"he is dead Rose" she said gently and I looked back at Isaiah, he was covered in blood, I looked my fists, they were cover in blood too, my own knuckles bleeding and his blood made a mix.

I felt my heart burn… I had killed him, yea he was the bad guy and all that, but I still felt horrible, Anya seemed to understand my thoughts and she hugged me hard, I tried to reciprocate the hug but carefully enough to not spill her with my hand´s blood.

"We still have to hurry up" she said breaking the embrace, her face was red and some bruises will appear in the next days.

"Where is…" she cut me off before I could continue.

"Don't worry, she will be out for a time, we don't know if they were the bosses or more guards will come" I nodded and we began to walk to the entrance, we opened the door easily and I didn't turn back, I couldn't watch that right know or I will crumble.

We didn't bother to ask the neighbors for help, I mean, If someone with bloody fists and my zombie face asked you for help would you open the door? I know I wouldn't; now I knew I couldn't trust random people.

I looked our surroundings, we should be in a little town not so far from Sivas, As Anya told me that she didn't felt we traveled too much in the old car they brought us ( really, how could these people afford for that? The cars were really expensive and there were really few ones in this side of Asia)

So, it was time for a walk, in other time that would mean heaven to my, but right know I my muscles began to stiff, and I didn't notice that I had some broken bones, some that Isaiah had broke me, and the other ones I broke them while I was in the anger rage and hitting so hard that I didn't felt my knuckles were smashed up.

We found a little path that leaded to some place, unsure of what to do we start following it, we didn't care of wild animals, or something like that, the entire place was a huge field with little trees, I couldn't believe that someone natural could survive here.

We saw some lights and we looked each other, we didn't know what to do, ask for a ride or go and hide, but before we could take a verdict the car pulled over next to us and my heart was racing, I was really scared that they were the men of isaiah´s group coming to take us away, but I felt my body moving in front of Anya, covering from the drivers

As the car parked next to us I hear horse gallops, coming near, and that is when I realized that we were trapped.

I was starting to step back with Anya at my back when the person of the car opened the door.

I found myself holding my breath when I eyed that tall figure and long messy brown hair; I found out that I was crying.

"Princess" he said softly and came walking (but I could tell that he was walking _fast)_.

But I didn't let him complete his track because I leaped to his arms and hugged him hardly.

I was so thrilled to see a friendly face.

"I am sorry! " that was all I could manage to say, I was tired, numb and torn apart from inside, I didn't like crying, but something told me that this was the best thing to do.

At first I thought he was going to pull me apart, but he surprise me by hugging me too, with the same emphasis I was holding his strong and long chest.

"It's okay "he told me and he start combing my hair, trying to tell me that it was okay to cry, okay to felt like this.

I cried louder, I cried for the brother I didn't transformed , for my twin that I didn't get her crazy, for the friend I didn't killed, for the man I didn't lose.

I think we locked each other for ours, when I felt I was done crying more feeling came rushing to my eyes, he was being so nice, even just holding me and keeping quiet made me feel better, like I had someone to rely on.

"Rose!"someone yelled at me and I popped out my crappy wet face of his chest and I saw Lissa´s blonde curls and worried green eyes.

"Liss!" Dimitri broke our hug and let me go running to my friend (who was running to).

"Oh rose! I missed you so much, don't made me that again" she was crying before I hugged her, this time, she was the one being comforted , when I was about to close my arms around her I remembered my blood stains and I just let her hold me crying in my neck.

"I wont, I promise" I told her and she nodded and begun to cry again.

"really, let her have a break, please, she is the one that had a bad time and now you are the one that need a shoulder" that snarky tone made me smile weakly, my brother stood there trying to look as he not care.

"oh shut up!" Lissa cried and let me go "she is my Rose, I can hug her as much as I wanted" whoa! That was new, Lissa and Christian fighting for me? Did I really survive? This seemed a surreal dream.

"What!? She is my sister, so I have more right" he growled and I burst in laughs, I couldn't help mysfelf this was hilarious " now look what you did, you make her go crazy"

"Did..i really?" she asked sheepishly and I shook my head still laughing.

"No, you silly" she smiled and I eyed Christian, coming closer to his body, and he step back.

"What?" he asked with fear crossing his eyes.

"Oh come on _Chrissie,_ don't tell me you don't want to hug your lil´sis?" I asked with a big smile in my lips and he shook his head.

"No way!"Was his reply and I leaped before he could escape and I hugged him tightly, and after some time he hugged me back.

We broke our hug and I faced Dimitri, his soft and caring face was out, he was looking right to my bloody hands.

"What happened?" he tried not to sound so harsh, but I could see that he was crumbling in his insides.

"Nothing we have to worry right know" he shook his head and I gave him a weak smile, I eyed Galle and he was smiling to me in a way I knew he felt it was his fault, but I grinned to him making him clear that it wasn't, in his arms he had a little exhausted Anya.

And like this, having all my friends and family close to me warm my heart, the happy rush was faded and replaced with fatigue and pain, i tried to fight it but my eyes were closing and I lose my strength on my feet.

"Rose!" I hear Dimitri calling my name and then I blacked out.

**En of chapter eleven**

**I now I now, cliffhangers, ah, I love them, maybe you don't ( and you want to kill me) okay so, once again I'm really sorry for missing all these days, but I had exams and lets say I want to attend to a good collage so I need to keep up with the good grades, I have two good news, first one I'm done with the tests! Second one I'm going to a week-vacation, so i´ll have plenty free time and I'm going to write the next chapter and the update will be less than a week (so, keep an eye on) well that's all and oh glory day! We just have to wait some days for Spirit bound *cries* also, I have to inform that this one is the longest chapter I had wrote, and the reunion almost made me burst in tears, so emotional, well, see you guys, thanks for not killing me with this lateness love you all! Send me your comments about this chapter!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! Wow 7500 hits I fell amazed and happy, and thanks for the reviews, really, I always love that part of updating, so, a lot of people asked me for this, so I don't tell I don't read you and take you in count, so here we have, Dimitri`s Pov, I'm sorry but this chapter it's a lot of Dimka and less Rosie, but the next chapter we`ll have a lot more kick ass Rose, cya, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 12 Retrospective  
**

Dimitri`s Pov

When those words came out of Galle`s mouth I felt I my world crashed down, what he was talking? This was real? You have to been shitting me.

"What you just said?" I demanded and I think my voice tone was harsher than I intended, because my guards flinched.

"yes… well… we kind of broke out of the detention center you had put the princess" he said very slowly.

"I didn't put her in a prison just for fun" I stated "she _was _in danger" The young captain looked guilty, but still I needed someone to rely my anger.

"Please tell me you are joking" I stated and he didn't flinched, he put his lips into a straight line.

"I don't, and don't act as this is only My fault!" he looked me at the eyes with such determination that I thought he was being very brave or very stupid.

In a flash I reached out his shirt and pulled him up, ready to face him, yeah, he was about 1.80, but I was way taller than him… and _stronger._

"_And that what is supposed to mean?" _I asked and I narrowed my eyes.

"If you haven't pressured all that, the princess wouldn't felt so stressed and you literally pushed her to do this" he growled and I clenched my fist

"Don't try to be so smart ass, Captain, remember your position" I snarled back and I glared the other guards, they seemed scared, and I didn't blame them, surely, my face was letting know all the emotions I had inside.

" it's not time to fight" Adrian came jogging to our spot " we need to find Rose" his voice brought me back to reality and I let go the glaring and tried to calm me down, I needed to think deeply to resolve this, to find her… so I release him but we still had our eyes locked in a battle.

Adrian stood between us and I could hear a relief in the other men lips.

"Where is the last time you saw the princess?" he asked tenderly and Galle stop eyeing me and looked Adrian, the guilt was once again in his face.

"We stop for a snack, but something went…wrong with me, so I went to the bathroom and they were supposed to wait for me there" he made a stop there, I almost yelled him to continue but the eyes of Adrian made me stop in my tracks .

"When I was on my way back, someone knocked me for at least two hours" is that really? How can a captain of the army had been knocked down so easily?.

"I know what you think" he said looking at me "but this dude catch me de imprevisto.

I snorted and Adrian glared me.

"and then I ran to find her, but she wasn't there, but an old lady told us where she last saw her, and I find her bags" We lock hate looks and Adrian glared at us

"Stop, we need to rescue the princess, do you have any clue of whom or where they could have taken her?" Adrian asked

"I… don't know, but with two hours they couldn't take her far" he said and looked serious.

"We have to start looking before its too late" my voice was harsher than usual and my guards took the positions, I think if I command them to jump to a cliff they wouldn't hesitate.

"Let's make parties" I looked to the men and took my decision "Sergey, Alexander and Nikolai, go with Adrian, Anton, Andrei and Oleg with the toy captain, the others with me" the men just nodded in agreement and Galle growled because the nickname I gave him.

"We will continue our… disagreement after we find her" I told he and he nodded and the three groups took off.

My group had to search in the east district, we searched for hours and hours, but not all the people seemed to speak English or Russian, I did knew Turkish, but my accent and my striking height scared the people away ( also I had at my backs three tall and very built men).

I wasn't concerned that the time for getting back from shopping was over, I was the prince, they would wait for me all the time I wanted ( normally I wasn't so stubborn, but I had other things in mind to take care of).

But I still send one of the guards to tell the people in the train what was happening, and that I needed more people to cover more territory.

By every hour that passed away and not knowing about Rose, my anxiety grew, I didn't know what to do, I mean, I was looking for her, I was really doing it.. buts still, I felt powerless , so weak…

I was trying really hard to concentrate, where was my auto control now? I think Rose had taken it with her.

We stop searching until it was too late and the streets were completely empty, I wanted to keep searching all the night, but Adrian had other things in mind.

"Dimitri, the men are tired, me, you, we are tired, we need to rest, tomorrow we`ll keep searching, from dawn to midnight" I was about to object and say that I was the one that made the orders but I eyed the guards, they really looked tired, we make them search for almost 8 hours with no rest.

I sighed

"okay , let´s go back" I stated and they sighed in relief.

We walked back to the train, Galip was talking with the guards, about better strategies for tomorrow and Adrian was just walking next to me.

I liked the silence, I needed it, I had to think about all the things that happened today, I mean, not every day you lose your fiancé.

Well… this was great…

When we reached the train I realize that I could barely feel my feet.

I almost hit Leena in my way to my dorms, the look in her eyes was tearing, guilty and concerning was written all over her face, I didn't blame her, she liked Rose even if they just met, and also, her sister was missing too, I was praying that she was with Rose, Anya was a part of my family too.

"Prince" she bowed a little but she didn't look me at the eyes.

"We`ll find them I promise" I told her and she looked me at the eyes this time, her blue eyes were opaque, but a little light was in there when I spoke.

"I….. it was my fault" she blurted before I could speak " I should be more careful, I shouldn't believe that they would be safe" she was crying, in all these years of knowing her, I hadn't seen her cry like this.

I remember once, when she was younger and was learning to ride the bike. She was still learning but she dared Anya to descend a steep street, obviously Anya didn't wanted to do it, but at last, she persuade her.

And yeah, as you think they fell of their bikes, and Leena was the most injured, Anya began crying, and with that Leena clean up her tears and stood up to help her sister to calm down. It had always been like this, Leena assuming a bigger role, Anya was more mature than Leena, but she was stronger, and that is how the things were in their family, her mom always busy working with my mother and her dad always absent.

"it wasn't" I affirmed clearly and she stop just a little the crying " it wasn't anyone's fault but mine, I put her in this danger, I dared her, it wasn't my right to decide over her… if I been more cleaver and If I decided let her go with my guards, dear god even with me… they would be safe…" I spoke slowly, I meant every word that left my mouth, she was relief but shook her head.

"Was both fault" she had a ghost smile on her face.

"So, stop crying, we have to keep focus on finding them, okay? So get some sleep for tomorrow, and that, its an order" she nodded and looked at me with grateful eyes.

"Thanks" and with that she cleaned her eyes just as that time with the bike and put her best face, I dismissed her and went to my dorm.

The next day we looked again and again in the market, once again, we didn't find more clues, Galle and Leena were the ones that pushing harder, they didn't rest in all the day, they should be convinced that they had to find them.

As I was.

Christian and Lissa knew, they knew in the morning, I thought it was my job to tell them, but assured them that we would find them, I didn't wanted to lie him, he had to know, at first he thought I was joking, but Lady Lissa confirm that she couldn't access her dreams (and believe me I was kind of shocked at first).

Although I told him everything would be fine and that I would take care of finding Rose, they refused and said they wanted help, it was, and after I hung coax our location, they hung down, saying that they would take the faster train to reach us.

The second day was even harder, Adrian was still trying to contact her, yeah, I knew about this powers he had, and believe me, I didn't question him about them, I knew they were real, and all that, so he and Lissa Trying to reach Rose in her dreams and my men and I trying to find her in this world.

That day we thought we had a clue, but we were wrong, we found this guy that was doing noise about Turkey joining fascists, and yeah, we track him down and pinned him and "gently" asked him about Rose and Anya, he was a scapegoat.

We began searching other places, every time we thought we had it, it went away, I was being the impatient one, Adrian told me to calm down, I had to think with fresh head.

After that day of failures I didn't went to bed, I stopped in her room, I made them open her room, it smelled just like her, like wild roses and lavender, her room was just as she left it, her bed was still undone and some clothes were across the room, I smiled, this girl was like a hurricane, in all the words.

I sat in her bed and remember her shape, her brown eyes and silky long hair, I picture her, here, sleeping in the bed, smiling in her dreams, safe…with me.

I sighed; this was distressing me really hard.

I couldn't sleep that night, I kept picturing all the bad things that those sick people could be doing her, she was cold?, injured?, hungry?.

I tried very hard to blow away those thoughts but my concern was bigger.

That night I didn't sleep much.

Lady Lissa arrived later that day, she locked herself with Adrian ( as much that displeased the Prince) and Galle, Christian and I start to talk about our information and the lack of it, he told us he would make us company in the next research, and with Lissa and Adrian having a strong chat we set us to the search.

That was our lucky day, we found a suspicious guy, as he saw the guards he tried to flee, but we capture him before he could escape.

We tried to get the info in all the ways ( yeah, even hard ways), but he was mentally strong, so we quit it for a break, and Adrian told me something that made the day even greater.

He told me that he was able to contact Rose, and she was okay and _alive _, he also said that she gave him a clue, that she was being held somewhere near a river, well, near to the outsides of Sivas was a river, there were only two districts close enough to catch the river, Uzuntepe and Kardesler.

He state that Rose said that she was being held in a big place, so she could be in a big household or a big house .

The first one to go was Uzuntepe, I rent a car, that was faster than the horses and I was impatient, I was driving, Lissa and Christian pleaded to jump in with me, and I let them, they deserve that.

Uzuntepe was a really small place, there wasn't so many big houses or households, so it was easy to search, every suspicious place we broke down and search every inch in the place.

After a few hours, we realized that she wasn't in here, we finished the searching in the big and medium places so we climb up again in the car (and the horses) and made it to Kardesler.

The night was heading up in the sky, and it was harder to look the road, the two districts weren't very apart from each other so it wouldn't take so much time to arrive Kardesler.

I was driving rapidly but Lissa`s shout made me look better the road, two figures were walking in the road, she said that one of them was Rose, she seemed so guaranteed that I pulled over.

"Wait in here" I told them, Christian was going to protest but I eyed him, I had to be sure that it was secure enough for them, but I couldn't wait for the guards to come, if this was Rose, I couldn't wait...

I climb out of the car and one of the figures instinctively put his body in front of the other one, I looked closely and my heart stop ( or it race rapidly).

Everything was a blur, suddenly she was in my arms hugging me and crying deeply, I could felt how hurt she was, so I let my arms surround her waist and she cried harder.

I let myself breath again, all the worries were drove away, she was so small in my arms, that I was afraid I could hurt her.

A squeal made me look up and Lissa came running to us, she broke our embrace and hug Lady Lissa, They looked very happy, Christian was looking them from distance.

All felt just right, being all together, the happiness and even the cries, I eyed Anya, she was getting herself held by Galip and she looked like she had been beaten up, he was trying to clean her and she was shooking her head, for the first time I really looked Rose.

She was pale, and round circles down her eyes, her hands and dress were cover in blood and she looked weak and strong at the same time, all the happiness and relief was shut down when her eyes closed and she began to fall, I barely catch her and saw her vanish in my arms.

**Rose`s POV**

I woke up with a sore body, I think that even my nails and hair hurt, my eyes began to adjust to the light in the room and I felt a warm hand resting in mine, it was Dimitri's hand, and his body was also leaning against one side of my bed, he was sleeping I presume.

With a lot of willpower I managed to stand up a bit in bed, the pain moved by every fiber of my wounded body, now, half sitting on the bed, I took a look at my wounds.

My hands were covered by bandages, there was no trace of blood, so they must be clean and new, I pull apart the quilt and found that I was in a big t-shirt and comfy pants, the shirt wasn't mine.

I was alone in the room so I took my time for take a sniff of the shirt, the aftershave and manly scent filled my lounges, yeah, this was _his _shirt.

I pulled up the shirt and my torso was in bandages too, in the fight I knew I had some broken ribs and contusions, the memory of being held in that place, the fight, the blood and all the anxiety made my heart beat faster, I tried to move a little more but the pain assault my body, I groaned in pain and his body move, he looked in such peace when he was sleeping.

"Rose?" he asked and he opened one eye, his brown puppy eyes shot me warm feelings, I smiled weakly and he lazily woke up.

"Good morning comrade" I teased and I thought I broke the moment but he just showed a ghost smile.

"it's nice to see that you are in your normal self" He pointed and I looked the room, it was bigger than the ones I been in the train and it was painted in white, he seemed to get my confusion and smiled " we are in the Doctor`s clinic" oh no, I hated this things, I didn't visit them very often, but the doctors came every time I had an "accident" and I hated the " rest in bed" "take this pills" "blablabla"

"How much I had slept?" I asked softly.

"three days, and what the doctor said, you are lucky to be alive" his face became one full of concern and angst "I.. I'm sorry" what? I think my jaw reached the bed "I'm sorry for being such an…._ass_" oh dear alá, does the cats and dogs are going to fall from the sky?

But he didn't let me speak, he wanted to continue.

"If I didn't make such pressure on you, you wouldn't had taken this risk, I could had let you take a look in the market, I'm sorry, for getting you hurt" he spoke looking to my eyes, all his words hurt me deeply.

"Dimitri... I..." his hand brushed me softly and for the first time I was speechless, but a knock in the room made our bubble broke and he put away his hand and Adrian came into the room with a smile in his face.

"Hello little Princess" He greet us and I think I heard Dimitri growl "easy boy" he turned to face me "how are you?"

"as fine as I can be with some broken ribs and bleeding fists" I shrugged and he grinned with his trademark smile.

"oh, that humor means that you are better" he looked to Dimitri´s place " and you? How was your sleep?"

"It´s none of your business" he growled and Adrian looked amused.

"anyways, it`s good to see you awake, Little Princess the doctor said you are lucky to be alive" his playful smile changed into a sober one.

I suddenly felt guilty.

They had been looking for me like crazy, believing I was dead or worse, I still didn't knew why I couldn't connect with Lissa, that would make the things easier, oh, Lissa? Where was she?

"Where is Lissa?"

"She is resting in her room, the Prince and she had been doing guards in case you woke up" from the corner of my eye I could see how Dimitri flinched a little, he was embarrassed of me knowing that he took care of me?

I grinned, he was such a lady.

"what are they doing here? They aren't supposed to be back in the palace?" Adrian shook his head and took a seat in another chair close to my bed.

"no, Christian ordered to stay here until you wake up, we couldn't stop him" he shrugged, but a light knock cut off our chatting.

"come in" Dimitri answered, really? This wasn't supposed to be _my_ room?

The door opened and a mid-aged woman entered in the room, she looked nice and her face was still clear of wrinkles, she smiled at me and adjust her glasses with a clumsy movement.

"Hello Princess, Prince, Lord" she bowed and I let out a snort, Dimitri eyed me and I smiled weakly "let's see how are you doing, it's great to see that you woke up" she started to come closer to me and took one of my hands, she begun to unwrap my bandages and I couldn't turn my gaze away.

My hands were recovering, my knuckles had stitches that the Doctor Olenzki told me that in a few days I could take them off, when she check out my ribs, Dimitri and Adrian (this one being forced to) She told me that I was recovering very well and that I could climb on the train this afternoon, but I had to promise being in bed all the way to Moscow.

_Great, I loved being in bed all the day…_

Dimitri dismissed himself excusing that he had to prepare all the stuff in the train for my recovery and before he left the room Leena opened the door and got in, she greeted me with a smile and a little bow to Adrian, okay, she bowed Adrian and smiled to me?

"Rose, its great that you are awake" she said and for the first time in the whole trip, I saw Leena glow, she seemed really happy and excited, she resembled Anya`s brightness, that remind me something.

"How its Anya?" I asked, she was as tired as me, and she probably had been beaten up in the past days, the only thoughts of that made my blood boil.

"She is recovering well, she is installed in one of the rooms of the train, the Prince was very gentle to let her rest like that" the way she talked about Dimitri made it suspicious, it was like she had this huge admiration to him.

"So, The little girl is being treat well, its nice to hear-Adrian stood up from his chair"well, I have to take care of some "paperwork" and its getting late for me" that also made me think about something else.

"Adrian" he turned around to face me.

"yeah?" he said nonchalantly and I could bet that he knew what I was going to say.

"Did you… find _them_?" I asked softly and he combed his hair with one hand.

"Yes, Princess, we did took care of _that_" he smiled tenderly as I flinched about the memories " don't worry, you did what you have to do" he nodded to Leena in a way to said goodbye and I almost heard her gasp.

He left us alone.

"Rose" her happy face was replaced with a glommy one "how are you?"

"I'm…okay… I think" I wasn't okay, I killed one person with my bare hands, how could I be okay?

"I know its… tough.. but, you really acted for survive" she came closer and she hugged me, that was unexpected "thanks, for coming back, with Anya, she is really important for me" she broke the hug and she smiled gently.

"I promise I'll do everything for you" she smiled and looked at the hour " dam, I have to go, my watch is going to start in a few minutes" she stood up and after saying goodbye she took off.

This was so surreal, Adrian being gentle, Aleena being sweet and Dimitri asking me to forgive him, talking about that, I still wanted to talk with him, Adrian cut our chatting and I had to tell him that he shouldn't vex himself, this was my decision and all this was my fault.

I waited for him to come again to my dorm, but that wasn't until they let me go of the Hospital, so we weren't alone, Christian and Galle were helping me to get to the train ( and the hospital wasn't that far so Dimitri carried me all the way to my room, and let me tell you, I felt like I was melting in those strong muscles)

I learned that we weren't in Sivas anymore, and I was grateful, that city would held bad memories for me, so being away was the better thing to do, we were in Erzurum, really close to the line of Russia, but we didn't advance too much because I had to been attend by a clinical doctor.

So, now we were late in our trip, that meant six more days being inside a train and in _bed _ I had to remind to Adrian and Leena that they shouldn't let sharp objects near to me those days, I might commit suicide.

Lissa and Christian had to get back to the palace, I was sad for letting my family go, but I was going to get back to the palace in a few weeks, or they were going to visit me a few days before the wedding..

_the wedding _, just thinking about that gave me Goosebumps, I was going to be _his _wife, all those thoughts made me nervous and clumsy, so I took a breath and promise myself taking the "I'll worry for that tomorrow" right now I had other things to be afraid of.

So, this was the beginning of the new trip, we were getting closer to our destination, I had such a little amount of time to get to know my _fiancé,_ this was great… getting out of a problem and getting into a new one.

**Okay, this is long, I'm sorry again for the lateness (again) but I had to travel with my family and I the dumb thing was that I had the chapter all done, but where we went there was no internet ( yeah, believe how I was those days) So after this forced vacations and nine hours of travelling I'm in my house and updating, cya guys, thanks for everything and all the amazing reviews.**


	13. Simple little meanings

**Okay, so today is the day of the release!*squeals* anyhow.. i´ll have to wait *sighs* still, i´ll kept writing this fic and thanks for the reviews, they were lovely, =), I cant believe that this story has 8,800 views! * cries* not even in my craziest dreams I thought about this high viewing =), and that´s all thanks to you guys, well, I´m not going to take you more of you time, so start reading.**

**WARNING! This chapter might contain slightly adult thingies (not too much, let's be real xD, but still…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story**

**Chapter 13: "Simple little meanings"**

You know what's worst than having half of your body bandaged? Having to rest in bed and the ultimate worst part is, having to rest fully for 6 days and being in a train! Yeah, 6 days of doom, I was a super active person (yeah, I like to sleep fully, but that was because I needed those hours of sleeping for getting my energy of the day, that and my precious Doughnuts).

I was being like in a quarantine and the people came to see me and laugh about my condition ( they didn't, most of all, but still, Galip was saying that I was being paranoid, but what did they knew?).

Of course Galle took that opportunity for joke about me, and warned me to be a "good girl" or they would tied me to the bed, that dirty little "innocent" joke made me shiver remembering that in fact I was tied to a bed before, and that obviously gain a punch form Anya and Leena and a weeping Galle asking me for apologies.

Anyways, Lissa and Christian had to take the train to the palace right after I had woke up, Christian had some paperwork to do after the terrorist were beaten and jailed for treason, they didn't gave me many details about that and I was grateful, they said that no one would put a finger on me about what I did to Isaiah, that no one was going to judge me and that was the last part that was in my head, I tried to shook off all those thoughts, right now I had to focus on getting well, I could almost taste the freedom.

So, while I was resting in my bed I made sure that Anya visited me; she had really minor injuries some bruises and cuts, but nothing to worry, I was right, that bimbo sucked in fighting.

Somewhat the guards of the Prince were amazed that we charged on against those who attacked us, and we defeated them, two girls against a bunch of men, and yeah, they held a new kind of respect to me and Anya, (and some guards were trying to ask Anya out but Galle make them clear that HE was the only man in Anya´s love life).

Talking about man in a love life, Dimitri never visited me, and although not I didn't openly admit it, that hurt, I did not understand why was he ignoring me , I had not done anything wrong, right? I only escaped with my assistant and we got into some problems, well ... in big trouble, but we still finished untouched ... well almost unscathed, we were not dead, right? That was a profit.

Today was day two of the 6 days trip, they let me know that the younger sister of Dimitri was going to have her seventeen year old birthday party, and in that party they were going to "show me "to the Russian people and aristocrats, and if one person told you that I wasn't scared, they were lying (I also was lying and telling that I was okay with that).

Facing a whole new nation was craving to my nerves, I mean, I didn't knew my whole nation too, but still, I felt _part _ of it, and now I had to start all over, I never really cared about what people said about me, but right now those feeling were changing.

Anya came early that day for checking out my bandages and wounds, as she greeted me, I knew something was odd, she was brighter than usual, she couldn't stop smiling and giving that silly happy look while I begun to take off my robe.

"and why are we all this joyful today?" I asked and she giggled, she giggled like a small girl in her first crush.

"oh, nothing" she replied and she started to unwrap the bandage across my waist.

"oh, come on, tell me" I teased and she glance at me, then she smiled and stop unwrapping, bingo! She will spit out.

"well, let´s say I had a good _time _ with Galip" she said really fast and silently, like the walls could hear her and a catastrophe would rise between us, I grinned about her reply and fixed myself to take a better spot in the bed.

"that dog!" I said loudly and I launched my laughs, I could saw that she was turning red and tried to stop my laughs.

"don't think about _that _ we didn't!" she blurted and her face was deep red " we, just had a great time, he set up a romantic dinner in the terrace" her eyes were all brightly and lovely, like she was standing there once again.

"really? Well I change my state, he is a pussy" I kept grinning and she gave me a disapproving glance.

"no, he is a _gentleman_" she corrected and started all over the untying the cloths, I snorted and rolled my eyes .

She took off all the cloths and put them in my nightstand; she quickly made a trip to the bathroom with a vase and came back with some clean water and a clean piece cloth.

She started to clean up my wounds and I tried not to flinch, it was difficult, the cold fabric made contact with my warm skin and sent me shivers, the bruises were green and they still hurt, but they were fading slowly.

"I think that for the princess party they would be gone" Anya claimed and I looked at her, she was still smiling, I smile too, she and Galle deserved to be happy.

"that`s great to hear" well, if I was going to be "showed" to the Russians, I had to be in my best shape, and not all cover in bandages and cuts, yeah, I could be a tough kicking ass girl, but I still liked to use pretty dresses and look stunning (but not going into a solely material whimsical little princess).

She finished cleaning my torso and begun to put in her hands the herbal cream that the Doctor gave me for the pain, I closed my eyes as she started to spread it in my wounds, it smelled really good, I couldn't recognize the plants or flowers in the cream, but I didn't care, I rested my mind while she finished her job.

"there" she made me open my eyes and she was wrapping my chest with new cloths and I put my robe and she took my hands now unwrapping the bandages in my hands.

The cuts looked better, the stitches were still there, around them my skin was purple and a little reddish, my knuckles were swollen, and Anya draw near the clean water and made me put my hands on in, as the dried blood came out of my skin I stuck in my memories.

The last time I had been this injured was long time ago, I was seven, Christian and I went hiking, we loved to explore the castle outsides, we had to escape from the guards, and that was pretty easy, the palace back in Ankara had many tramp and hidden doors, and we knew almost all of them.

So, we were having fun running through the woods, we liked to dare the other, it was the typical sibling competition.

So, he dared me to climb this huge tree, and of course, my pride was a lot bigger than my common sense, so without a second thought I begun to climb on that tree, at first I slipped, because the branches were breaking under my light weight, that should have warned myself of climbing that tree wasn`t such a good idea as planned, but hey, let's be honest, I was just seven years, I thought that bad things do not really happened, and that parents told use stories that to scare us.

When I reached the top I felt indestructible, like I could do whatever I wanted and I would succeed, I saw Christian opening and closing his mouth, unbelieving that I actually reached the top without breaking me something, well, until that time everything was okay, until was time to get down.

The descending seemed more dangerous than the climbing, but I had to do it, I couldn't live in a tree, I I leaned on one of the lower branches , it made a noise when I put my weight on it, but the twig resisted, when I thought I'd make it and I was half way, one of the branches that held me audibly broke and I slipped to the next one, broking it into pieces by the fall and the other ones begun to broke as my body crashed into them.

I hit the ground with a resounding blow, and Christian came running to where I was laying, of course when to reach the doctor I had wounded ribs and a wrecked foot, the scolding we received was monumental, but even with that, the taste of freedom and invincibility never escaped my palate , what brought me to the memories of this incident was that my mother always changed my bandages, just like Anya was doing, with a patience that was completely foreign to her, my mother was, as they said, fierce and freely, which made my father fall madly in love.

"Rose, are you okay?" Anya`s sweet voice brought me back to my body and I blinked, my vision was blurry, she looked pretty concerned "you are crying" she pointed out and leaned me a clean tissue.

"Yeah, perfectly" I answered back and she didn't bring more words to the conversation, she felt as I need to be quietly with myself.

She finished cleaning and applying my creamy remedies and poured the water in the bathroom, she helped me to rest in my back to let me sleep a little more, she left the room with a sweet smile on her face that reassured my feelings.

Now I was once again alone, My heart ached slightly, i never was so weak at the memories of my mother, but something had changed in me this experience, perhaps being so close to losing several of my loved ones again brought the memories I had repressed for a small girl, when she left us I had just ten years, the stage at which a girl needs her mom the most.

I didn't realize I was crying, the salt water slipped through my lips and drown a small moan, I hated crying , really I do, but I couldn`t stop, it seemed that the memory had been a trigger in all the time i had kept these feelings, when they told me she was gone and she had left the three of us alone, I cried, but I told myself that it should continue, that could do it myself, I had Chris and Dad, was the least I owed that to them.

It was curious, Christian loved my mother like his own, his mother died giving birth, so he grew alone until Abe found my mom, she treated Christian as his own, and he loved her like the mom he didn't have the chance to know.

That brought us closer, I missed our sarcastic war and Lissa trying to settle us down, I missed a lot of things.

I could barely put myself in a curly ball, my ribs still tied and the bruises hurt, I closed my eyes letting the tears roll down my cheeks, I was crying in silence, I didn't want to make a fuss and people came into my room asking me " what`s the matter" because really, I didn't know what`s wrong.

I felt stupid, weak and vulnerable, I tried to stop the tears, but this their decision seemed to be don't cease , a warm hand startled me as they started tracing the trail of the tears, I looked up to meet some soft chocolate eyes that watched me quietly, something white caught my eye and I realized that was a handkerchief.

"Don't cry my Roza" the way he said my name made my skin curl, his accent always dazzled me "I'm here for you" I couldn't believe this was happening, I'm dead? Maybe, I must be, Dimitri couldn't be this sweet, right? RIGHT!

He leaned his face to mine, I could felt his breathing, my heart start to race, I was about to choke or something, maybe I'll die from a strange and mortal disease and this is my last wish.

His manly lips covered mine in a second, alá! He tasted like a Russian god, his lips were warm and soft, the kiss was perfect, soft and tender but it didn't last long, his lips begin to move into mine the other kiss was sweet and soft , suddenly it changed into more voracious and full of desire, his lips were so warm and I felt I was about to melt on them, he kept repeating my name in Russian, and I swear that turned me more, his tongue looked, into my mouth, which I allowed and we started a fresh and dangerous game with our mouths, it was too good to be true, his lips were down on my neck, placing small kisses, but electrifying teas shock me in each part his lips touched me.

His hands dropped from my shoulders to position on my breasts, cupping and playing with them, I moaned his name quietly and that seemed to get him on, he slightly separated his lips from my neck and looked up to meet my eyes, the desire and fire I saw in them that was overwhelming.

The feeling of him on me was great, our bodies together still with clothes on, but with every kiss and caress, that feeling of wanting to be closer to was growing bigger and bigger, I had to be more attached to him, he seemed to read my thoughts, because next thing I knew was that one of his hands had fallen to the opening of my gown.

The soft manufacturing slipped into the bed, his hands traveled every part of the skin now exposed, when I looked down I noticed I wasn`t wearing the gown in which I had been before, this was red, yes, but was more red dark, bequeathing to scarlet, and mine was bright red, I like it, but still, I had never seen this gown before, and now looking carefully around me (something I hadn`t did since Dimitri started kissing me) this wasn´t my room, this was bigger and absurdly opulent, dropping my gaze into the hands of Dimitri I noticed that all my bruises were gone, not even bands, that made me land in reality, I was dreaming ..

I woke up abruptly, the dream felt so real, even I could feel the trail of the kisses that Dimitri had given me, knowing it was all a dream that certainly shut me down like a bucket of cold water.

I had been dreaming _with _Dimitri, and not even a "normal" dream, it was one of _those _dreams, I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I started to remember my dream

My pillow was wet, so I did cry, maybe I was crying in my dreams and I fall asleep when I was remembering that day with Christian, great, at least I didn't went to Dimitri´s room moaning his name.

Anya came later that day with breakfast I tried to eat as quietly as possible, time to time I bearded in mind my dream and I went full red, and Anya asked me about me having fever, but I told her I was okay and kept eating.

when I finished my meal I knew I had been fooled, i should have seen coming when she brought slices of beyaz Peynado some böreks and a plate of Menemen, but this made me see that she had settled that long time ago, as these things could be bought only in any Turkish city market, meaning there was plotting against me while I was helpless and unconscious, fucking Russians.

She pulled out a bag a big old book, had the appearance of having been stored for millennia and was so fast that you could probably hide something inside it, excited about the second option I turned my head concerned, the smell of dust and dryness flooded my nose when Anya opened the book, I had some pictures and one or two portraits, when you try to read a topic, I realized what it was, a book of Russian history.

I groaned and she smiled sheepishly.

"this was an idea from the Prince, I'm sorry Rose, but he told me that it would be better for you to know something about our culture, this was the easiest and peaceful way to blend in with the people" Aha! This was really a complot! I could forget all those lovely words he told me in my dream! Fucking Russian god.

"But why now! Don't you see I'm injured? The last thing I want its history class" I groaned once again and she shook her head.

"exactly that´s why the prince choose this situation for starting" she smiled and sat next to me in the bed, she knew that I was okay with that but right now, with that treason, I felt like kicking her out of my bed.

"oh, so he choose a moment I technically couldn't escape from it?" I said slowly, spitting venom feelings towards the Prince.

She just nodded and point me to the book by the pictures of people in antic fur clothes I guess that time was about…. The first year or something like that, I couldn´t speak Russian so neither in a joke I could read in Russian.

She started talking me about how the huns and the Turkic Avars invade that territory, mixing the cultures and becoming one. She also talked me about the Vikings settling in the shore of the Volga River of Rus (under that name the Russia we knoe started).

Anya kept talking, I was thinking most of the time about my dream, but I still picked up some things about the book, like because the invasions of the Turkics the slavics immigrated massively to the heavily forested north, because it was safer to the people.

The people from Rus began to fight (actually, the Dinasty fought between them) so they spitted into north-east and north west ( men…)

With this, the Mongols took advantage and invade what was left of Kievan Rus and that brought the death of almost the half of the nation.

Yeah, this wasn't so difficult, she kept and kept telling me about the history of how they started to fight against the Mongols, and one name echoed in my head, the name of prince that leaded the battle was Dmtry Donskoy, it almost sounded as Dimitri, Anya grinned as she realized what I was thinking, I let out a snort and tried to put my best " I'm-paying-attention" face.

She told me it was enough for today and she would come back into a few days, because she needed to do some things in the train before we arrived Russia.

My brain needed a rest, so I dismissed her and when I was sure that she wasn't in the hallway I stood up very slowly, being gently to my ribs, the door seemed far far away, but it wasn't really so far from my bed, but still It felt like an eternity to reach the handle.

I peeked through the hallways, they were clear,

So I went at a slow pace towards the end of the hallway, which led the "empty" wagon, thanks to alá that it was at this time, I didn't wanted the guards went running like gossiping girls to Dimitri to tell him that I had left the bed.

I think it was the longest walk of my life, apart from having to be careful with my injury, I didn't wanted to be discovered, so when I reached the terrace i let me down gently on one of the comfy chairs ,enjoying the cool breeze that was caused by the movement of the train.

I started to think about not only my dream, about my mom too, why I dreamed about her? It was just because the memory? Where my strength went?

_Some place far away._

My conscience told me secretively and I sighed, this couldn't be happening to me.

I felt someone staring at my back and i lifted up my gaze to see those brown chocolate eyes, I gasped, remembering all my dream and I pinched my arm, but yeah, this time was real.

"what are you doing outside?" his manly voice caught me unwary and I grunted, he was totally _not _ my father.

"What do you think I'm doing? Certainly not taking the sun" I said without hesitation and rested my head on the back of the chair.

I could hear a stride of him getting closer to my side, got his eyes and his eyes looked tired.

"Look, I have been a little bitchy, but I need to get out of that wagon, I'm not a shade plant okay? I need my solar dose" I said looking at the blur of landscape, but I still could see the sun and sky in its glory.

"I'm sorry I had you in a cloister," he said suddenly and was so fast that I had my doubts that he had really spoken

"you are like Anya" I shrugged my shoulders "by the way ..." I looked at him slightly and he looked curious about what I was going to ask "tell me something about you" I said without pause and a ghost smile spread across his lips.

"You can ask anything to Anya about me, she'll say without skip details, why bother to ask me?"He suddenly asked and sat in the chair that was next to mine, he turned it a little a bit to be more or less facing me.

"Well, yeah, but it´s not the same, we are going to be King and Queen, or whatever monarchy you use" I shrugged and he seemed to think about it a few seconds.

"Okay, let's see…" he looked me deeply with those eyes, I was melting in my chair, I had to be strong! I wasn't a marshmallow against men; they were the ones melting to my sight.

"… I have three sisters, I'm the oldest, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria" okay that was easy, maybe he was changing…or something…

"What was being between only women?" I asked, I never had a younger or bigger sister, just Lissa, but she was my age (but she acted like me younger sister) but for him it had to be some religious experience.

"like hell" he replied in a second and he smiled "don't get me wrong, I love those three, but they were evil, they always fighting against each other, and taking me into the women fights, really, those things are the worst thing of humanity" he groaned a little, I thought I was dreaming again, because he didn't seemed this open before.

He seemed to read my confusion in my face and sighed as he pulled a string of his hair behind his ear but it was useless, it came again to his face.

"Sorry, it´s just, as you said, we… are going to be…._together _we at least don't have to marry a total stranger" yeah, he sounded reasonable and I grinned as I shifted my body a little.

"Yeah, well, about me.. Err.. I don't have sister, as Lissa tells me, Christian seems to be completely straight, so, Lissa is the closest to a sister, and she never got me trouble" he chuckled.

"Oh right, Adrian is the closest to a younger brother" well, we had something in common.

"How you can do it? I mean, Adrian and you look completely opposites" Adrian was like the partying guy, and he.. the calmly serious one.

"it's the same thing as you and Lissa" hum.. Kind of, I wasn't as reckless as Adrian looked… well I was, but for a couple of years to now I had to grow up.

"so.. do you think your sisters are going to like me?" I asked abruptly, I didn't care a lot of what people was going to tell about me, but something related to Dimitri was giving me oddly a piece of important feeling.

"they are going to like you, Roza" he fixed his eyes into mine and something connected between us, like some kind of magnetic force pull us closer he was now centimeters to my face.

"You think? "I asked in a whisper and he smiled, his eyes conveyed a feeling of warm waves I hadn´t experienced, and it only came to light when we were so near to the other and alone, we were so close that the smell of his aftershave lotion stalled in my nose, it made me to lean a little forward, giving him a hint to take the next step, and he did.

The kiss was just a rose, soft and charming but still absolutely intoxicating, I did not understand most of this world, it seemed that there was only time that Dimitri had kissed me and the time I spent not doing it, one of his hands went up and caressed my cheek lightly with the thumb, my heart was beating a mile an hour and I wasn't sting my legs would probably shiver.

I tilted my head slightly to allow him a little more kissing and he willingly accept, , I drew him towards me putting my arms around his neck, even with the chairs between us, but that kiss was as glory.

Time stood still, I don't know how long we were sharing that intimate and glorious kiss, until the cough of a voice made us separate a bit, with the corner of my eye I could see the smiling figure of Adrian, interrupting damn, I was afraid Dimitri was going to flee, but he didn´t , he simply frowned, pretty annoyed.

"Don't you have something else to do? Like chasing the cooks?" he asked taking a little centimeters back between us for getting him able to glare fully to Adrian.

"uh no, after so many days traveling in here, they all know me, so… it's not such a good idea, I even thinking of abstain from eating you know, they are angry woman and they could put something into my food, and..That´s not right" he shrugged, really, this guy was jerk, I couldn't believe Leena liked him.

Dimitri cleared his throat, sending a message to Adrian to flee, and he was intelligent, _at least.. _ so he took off and leave us alone again.

I grinned and he smiled to me, this trip was changing into something better and I still had a lot to come, three more days to our destination.

**Tachachaaan! Yeah, this is the end of this chapter, please don't kill me, I'm just pretty tired, I have finals coming, and I have 3 diferent proyects, all in computer, so yeah, my hands are going to glue to the keyboard and I'm going to turn blind, anyways, thanks for all the support guys, please review this chapter telling me what do you think, love you all, cya in the next chapter, enjoy Spirit bound while I cant* sobs***


	14. Chapter 14

**I can´t believe it! I have now 12,375 views, its like…crazy xD, thanks for all the reviews and thanks for the amnesty to my persona, this chapter its going to be great, its like a present for waiting so much, thanks again., and thanks for all the trilling reviews, you gave me such a great ideas, and for the people that is wondering, yeah, this fic turned longer than I indented at first, but it`s okay, I like long stories ( who doesn't), so, this is chapter fourteen, let`s see what Russia have to us =),**

**Chapter 14 "The awaiting"**

After the Kiss time with Dimitri back in the terrace, he left me alone, he had to do some things with the guards, after all we were going to arrive Moscow in one day and a half, I have to say, my heart was racing, I was glad we didn't stop in another random city of Russia, I needed my alone time.

Leena didn't help, she kept joking about my arrival to the castle, and she wasn't funny…

My wounds were healing, the black bruises in my face were now disappearing and that was a good sign, Anya came everyday to change my bandages and apply that herbal cream, that smell always relaxed me a lot, my ribs still hurt just a little, but I was authorized by the "great lord" to vague a little more freely in the train.

I headed to the dinning, it was about lunch time so it was crowded, the people greeted me with smiles and little head bows, and they were learning that I didn't like fanfares and trumpets every time I reached a room.

I grabbed something that looked like scrambled eggs and my loyal sugar doses, every time that passed I was getting back my appetite, Leena said that this was a sign of me cured.

When I finished adding my food t took my plate and made my way to our table, yeah, after days traveling, we had "our" table, the table where we always sat down to eat, it was similar to the guardian headquarters .

I smiled to Anya and Leena, they were already eating and Leena seemed to be in a heated chat with Galle, something about war tactics and what the best way to put your enemies down.

" I tell you, the best way is to make a good strategy and let them attack and use that against them" Galle`s voice was resounding in the room, his huge hand spat the table and some glasses shook like they were going to fall their contents in ourselves.

"Take it easy peace boy, the really best way is to confront! Like bam! Those rats won't know what hit them!" Leena yelled and her small hand spat the table and at first I thought she couldn't move the glasses like Galle did, but the glasses shook as before.

I looked to Anya´s spot, she was calmly… like… a lot to be normal, I mean, she disliked when we interrupted a nice meal with gibberish fights, she smiled me, but I couldn't reply that smile, the calmly look in her face made me shiver.

She gave a final sip to her melon juice and gracely put the glass down, she stood up and glared to the kids fighting

"Please, we are eating, let that go" Anya commanded with a voice of a sweet but dangerous mom warning her children to be good and cut down the crap.

"Okay" both sighed and stop the fighting.

"hello, Rose" Leena waved her hand, and gale just smiled.

"Hi guys" I took my seat next to Leena, facing Anya.

"How are your wounds doing?"Anya asked giving another sip to her now full glass of juice (where did she get more of that in such a small time?)

"Healing I guess" I shrugged and she eyed me, like trying to study if I wasn't in pain.

"Okay, actually they are healing great, by the way Rose; I have to talk something really important with you" The look in Anya's face make my curiosity grew.

"Uh… alright, let me finish my food and … lets meet in my room by the six pm, okay?"she nodded and that serious and professional looked faded away as she started chatting with Galle.

"So, are you ready? We are going to get to Moscow in just two days, oh wait! Its tomorrow at midday" Leena grinned and I glared, she wasn't helping.

"yes, I am…. Trying to get ready" her smile grew bigger and she fixed her body closer to mine.

"you know, the Belikov`s grandma is scary as hell, the guards and the cooks say that she is a witch" I smiled, if this was her new way to trick me, she wasn't going to get anywhere, I looked t Anya`s face, waiting for her shook of head meaning that Leena was lying, but that didn't came.

"Aren`t you going to tell me she is lying? Try to scare me?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, but I failed.

She smiled sheepishly and closed her eyes.

"She is in the right thing this time" that wasn't good "but come on, Heiress Belikov it's a good woman, she is going to be nice with you…" she hesitate a little, so that didn't brought me self-confidence.

"Yeah, you are just the girl that is going to marry her only grandson" Leena teased and I shrugged, witch or not that wasn't her decision, so I would be strong and confront her.. I think.

"Let's talk about something different" Anya pointed out and closed her eyes finishing her meal.

"Yeah, I have plenty stress for the rest of the trip" Aileena grinned and started eating her food, and then I got an idea.

"you know, lets talk about Adrian" I teased and Leena`s body turned rigid, she liked talking about Adrian, she had such a crush on that vicious guy. The colors in her cheeks went up and that made me smile widely.

"W-why?" she asked nervously and started to play with her food.

"because, you know, he is sooo handsome, and let`s face it Leen, you are stunning, with such a worked body you can make men fall into your feet" Leena shook her head, clearly denying it.

"oh Al, being honest, you are a beautiful girl" Anya fixed her blond curly hair .

"that`s true, I got to say that tomboy has her thing" Galle spoke with the mouth full of food, Anya glared him about the tomboy part and the full mouth speaking.

He toss down the food and smiled like a little spoiled boy.

"Under all those clothes I can say that you have a great body and you have dazzling blue eyes" this girl was really different from the normal Aileena, I couldn't believe she was such an insecure girl, she was really attractive, she had a different beauty with her sister, Anya kept that sweet girl image and Leena had the sexy mean girl icon, she was a picture of myself, but more insecure ( cause, let`s face it, Lissa say I'm too way comfortable with my body, and I know I'm sexy and hot stuff).

"girls, Galle, thanks but let`s be real, I'm not even a half of all those things you say "she shook her head and smiled shamefacedly " I don't look as good as you girls, my job isn't looking pretty, my job is to protect you, Rose, while you are having your royal stuff" she almost sounded like she really didn't care, but I knew her better, all girl liked to look pretty.

"I have an idea!"I claimed happy with myself.

Anya and Aileena cocked their eyebrows, filled with curiosity.

"Anya, in this party the princess is making, could I invite just one more person? " I asked looking at her with my best pleading eyes "you know, it`s also part of me being "showed" to the people, that really would make me more comfortable"

"er.. Yeah.. I'll have to ask" Anya stopped to think about it "but I think we might make it work" she smiled knowing what I was about to ask.

I turned to face Leena and I can swear she released a loudly peep in surprise mixed with terror.

"That makes it! Galle, what happened with the stuff we bought in the market" Galle, that was pretty apart in our conversation, came into our bubble and flinched his eyes; he always did that when he was thinking.

"Uh... Let's see… I think the guards found some things where you were being held hostages" He spoke slowly and added "if you want I can ask around" I nodded and he went back to his food.

"Leena, we are going to show that you are hiding a sexy girl down there" I teased and she locked her eyes with Anya, looking for the sisterhood support.

"I'm sorry Ali, but Rose is Right" aaaand she had nothing, the defeat in her face was plain.

"but…. You don't have the permission! So its not sure!" she remarked and started to laugh hysterically, she thought she found a flaw in our petition.

"don't worry, I'll handle to convince the _ prince_" I gave my best man-eating smile and she stop laughing and eyed me like I was crazy " so, there, we don't have the permission.. _yet" _ she raise her arms and let them fall over her face, yeah, she had lost the battle.

"oh god" her cry was muffled by her hands but I knew she was complaining and mumbling about dreadful friends and betraying sisters.

I finished my meal, My mood really changed at the mention of the make over that we will give to Aileena, Lissa would die if she were here, she loved this kind of stuff, perhaps you could say that some of Lissa`s stuff were sticking to my behavior, such as she had beaten up the defense a bit more for herself and now she scowls Christian when he does something wrong, yes, Lissa was becoming a little Rose.

I remember the first time I saw Lissa, Lissa, has not changed over the years, but perhaps her features and now sharper and woman like, but even so, the first time I saw her she was a very cute girl with abundant blond curls , her face flushed and those huge green eyes taking up half of her face, yes, Lissa seemed like a doll, even more with those delicate dresses with ruffles she wore, while I was with my dress torn and slightly stained, having came from the gardens where I was climbing trees, sure we made a great contrast, when I stretched my hand with a smile she nervously took the courage and took my hand with a slight tremor, that was the covenant seal of our friendship from that time until now we were inseparable, always gave headaches to our parents, they used to call us the dynamite duo, and this incident is over 15 years.

I didn't realized I was missing this much my company with Lissa, she was my sister and best friend for long time, and now, I was all alone, I felt helpless and sad, but in some point we had to move on… but I though I would be a princess forever and Lissa would be my Queen-sister in law, and now, I was going to become the Queen-sister-in-law of someone else.

I made my way back to Dimitri's room, he told me we could meet back there after lunch, and of course I felt slightly nervous, we didn't talk a lot after that kiss, and I was scared that now, he had like… changed his mind, but after all, we were going to be husband and wife, or queen and King, or whatever they call the monarchy in Russia.

I knocked Dimitri's room and waited for an answer, he only thing I didn't waited is the thing that appeared in front of my eyes.

Dimitri had opened the door, only instead of being with his duster, he was in just pants, as the time he ran into my bedroom when I hit my toe, apparently he had finished bathing and a few drops of water were still running down his broad and. .. Muscled chest, oh boy, this man was so well built, that I should go to give thanks to Alá for his creation, a towel rested in his neck and his hair completely loose and half-dried made him look wild and completely desirable .

"Rose?" his deep voice snapped me back and I felt my cheeks burn " sorry to be in this way, you caught me changing me into clothes " he moved away from the door, letting me go in, which I did, but I don't remember giving orders to my legs, I was still a little dazzled.

"hum.. that`s okay, I'm not uncomfortable at all" I gave him a man eating smile and he smiled back shooting the door after I was completely in.

His room was the same, it didn't change from the little time I had been here in the past, actually, the other time was when I felt asleep and I found him watching me very closely how I was sleeping.

"you can sit in the bed, I'm going to put a shirt on " oh alá, please don't! I nodded and went to the bed, sitting in the puffy blankets, the room smelled just like him, that scent that drove me crazy, he didn't take too much time, because his "putting a shirt on" meant only that, a shirt with at least four buttons untied.

The towel was now in his head and he begun to swipe off the wetness in his hair, he came close to my spot and threw the towel back to the dirty clothes basket, and he scored.

"is there something you want to talk me about?" he asked combing his hair with his fingers.

"uh, why do you think that?" I replied with a question, maybe he was waiting me for ask him to take that shirt off and let me touch his muscles.

"I don't know, you are quiet, and that`s strange in you" oh right, well, maybe I was because his sexy body distracted me and dazzled me, but I couldn't just said that, could I?

"In fact, there is a thing I wanted to ask you" he brought a chair from his desk and leaned it close to my spot in the bed; he turned the chair so he could sit with his arms leaning in the back of the chair.

"Ask me" he replied and waited patiently for my question.

" I want to invite someone to the party" I blurted quickly and his eyebrows shot up, he didn't seemed to expect that, he changed his position into a thinking one and then he looked at me, with suspicion.

"Who is this person?" he asked nicely, not in a command tone like he used to use with me.

"Aileena" now his eyebrows almost reached his hairline " it`s just, she need the help, and Anya and me have this plan in mind, and we need the ball, but I wanted to ask you, maybe your sister wont like that " Dimitri took the thinking position once again and made me wait some minutes, that felt as hours, I wish the princess wasn't like that, I was used to invite some non-royals to the palace parties, I didn't ruled by the name and position titles, if I liked the person, it didn't matter where he had born.

Finally he spoke.

"I don't think that might be a problem, Viktoria likes the girls like their sisters, as she hadn't had enough" he snorted and I laughed, I loved this kind of Dimitri " I'll talk to her" he offered and I agreed.

"that`s some great news, thanks" I looked at him and smiled "maybe I can reward such a good action" I teased and he smirked.

"Oh really?" he asked and he leaned closer to me "with what?" he was really close and my heart started to beat faster, he came closer and closer "oh Roza..." he whispered my Russian name and I loved it every time it left his lips.

"shut up and kiss me" I demanded and he chuckled, but he obeyed me, and kissed me softly, his warm lips covered mine, this was not a dream, and if it was, I'll be very angry with my god, but right now, let`s enjoy.

I grab him by the shirt and pull him towards my body, he couldn't get any closer so without breaking the kiss, he stood up and sat in the bed, next to me, I fixed my body to be able to face him fully, his hands begun to stroke my silky hair and I leaned my head to one side, being able to intensify the kiss.

His hand changed to rest in my cheek, his touch burned my skin, I felt the urge to let him with those long arms went round my body, and let him touch me in every inch of my body, but this was not the time nor the place for thinking these things, well, maybe the place yes, but anyway, we were going to be husband and wife, don't we?

I pulled him to the bed, Kissing with such intensity and desire, his tongue started to play with mine, the way he embrace me to his body overwhelm me.

"oh Roza, you drive me crazy" I think he was not in his senses, since the desire I saw in his eyes it could not be authentic, right? Maybe I was really dreaming.

But I wasn't, he felt so real, his warm was alluring and I didn't want to move away.

"Really, since when I started to drive you crazy?" I asked teasing and he chuckled and I tried to cock an eyebrow, failing like always.

"The first time I saw you I thought you were gorgeous and I was a lucky guy but.." he admitted and continued " but you subdue me with that dance" I giggled, he was so right, his face in that dance was priceless.

"Well, that was the point" a playful smile appeared in his face and before he could do something a knock in the door broke the spell.

"wait" he stood up and opened the door, just to show a guard, he start to talk in Russian, and my knowledge of the language made me understand a few things, they needed Dimitri to coordinate our arrival to Moscow, great, those were such a good news to me…

He apologized because he had to go, but that was okay, so I went to my room to pack some stuff, so tomorrow I'll have the day free for having my head all day in the pillow, yeah, lovely.

I started to pack my stuff, they weren't many things to pack, but still, I had some free time, I put in the luggage a photo of my whole family, that always brought me good memories, when our family was whole, Andre was laughing and I could see that sparkle in his eyes, mom and dad looked happy and in love, this picture also tears me apart, this happiness couldn't last long.

I sighed and I put the photo in between my clothes, I started packing my robe and the resting stuff, I just let out my fresh cotton dress, Anya entered later in a seconds, I didn't notice it was already six pm, she looked nervous and had something with herself, at first I didn't recognize it, but then, I saw a gorgeous red dress[pic in profile]

"oh god! Anya.. this is… beautiful..how.." I was speechless, I really liked it , it was simple but still stunning.

"I saw it in the market and I knew it was for you, fortunately the guards save it, this one is for you to wear in your arrival, it would make you look like a goddess" Anya looked excited, as I was in that moment.

"Thanks.. I love it, but.. Wont your people scandalize for the outfit? It doesn't cover that much" she shook her head.

"What the hell, I mean they asked me to put you on into a long and heavy dress, but I know you wouldn't like it, it…. Doesn't say "rose" and you are going to pass through a lot of stress,

so, better you have something you feel comfortable on" Anya smiled

"Thanks! Really thanks! Ill be really comfortable on it!" I squealed and hugged her tightly, she help me to finish packing and check out my wounds, for cleaning, they were healing and the bruises were disappearing quickly, I thanked I had tanned skin, so they weren't so evident.

After that, we went to have our dinner, as always, were with the other two, they were chatting and we joined the conversation, it feel good being this way, I felt being part of something important.

I finished eating and talked a little more with the guys, they were trying to cheer me up for tomorrow, I had the rights for being nervous as hell, new people and new places, this was perfect…

They were good friends, but I still missed my friends, I didn't visited Lissa`s mind in the whole day, so that made me say the goodnights and I reached my room, closing the door and letting myself rest in the bed, I closed my eyes, but I couldn't get a picture of Lissa`s mind, she was probably asleep, Lissa was a morning bird, she liked to sleep early and wake up early, my clock signed " 11 pm" yeah, she was sleeping, I changed into one of my cotton dress and rested my head in the pillow, I was really nervous, so I didn't knew if I would be able to fall asleep.

How my relationship with Dimitri was going?, was purely attraction between us or he meant something to me? I closed my eyes, this was so confusing that I didn't wanted to torture me so I tried to distract thinking about something else, like my father.

I know that wasn't a happy theme too, but I still needed to know about his health, my dad… and now I felt pretty bad because I left him, he was a powerful and fearsome man, but I didn't fear him, he was a good and gentle man in his insides, but this fucking illness brought him down, it doesn't matter how strong he was…

_Rose _

My first thought was that my craziness went really far, but I recognize Lissa`s voice in my head, I sighed, she could be calling me or dreaming with me.

_I'm sorry, I fall asleep, let`s meet us in dreams, I know you aren't sleep by now, I know you have something to tell me, I feel it_

Her soft voice brought me peace; I smiled at her knowing that I had to discuss a few things with her.

I closed my eyes, by this moment I was tired, so It didn't take long to drag me into slumber.

This time we were in the garden we used to rest and talk about important things, i was wearing my cotton dress, Lissa was wearing a yellow spring dress, I guess having control of the dreams was the advantage to change the weather too.

"Hey Liss" I greeted her and she smiled coming closer to me.

"Hi Rose" she was dazzling, don't get me wrong, she is always beautiful, but this time she was literally shinning.

"okay, so what`s up? I'm guessing you don't brought me here only to talk about me " I grinned as she blushed and her glow went higher.

"uhm… yes.." she bit her lips trying to wait more time but she couldn't hold herself so she explode "Christian asked me to marry him!" she squealed and I heard myself squealing to.

"oh alá Liss, that`s great news, but still, we all knew he would ask you that" she blushed and her smile was blinding.

"yeah! Omg! Rose, you have to be my maid of honor, I mean! I'm going to be your sister now!" she took my hands and started to bounce.

"When it's the wedding?" I asked and she was so full of joy that she swept away all my bad thoughts.

"The next spring, when the flowers blossom" of course, this was so Lissa, I mean, if she could she would marry between the forest and having as page some wild birds "please tell me you are going to come" she pleaded and just to play with her I put a thinking face, what made her pout at me.

"of course, I wouldn't miss it" she hugged me tightly and then released me as she eyed me with curiosity.

"okay, so tell me your news" she was still holding my hands looking expectantly.

"hm… let`s say that.. The prince and me…. We ar4e getting along "I winked and Lissa blushed furiously.

"Really? That`s some great news too! At least I won't have to worry for you, I thought you might kill him in the first night" she giggled and I laughed, yeah, that pretty sounded like me.

"yeah, but the bad ones is that tomorrow I'll have to face the Russian" I gro0aned and Lissa smiled gently.

"oh Rosie, I know you are going to do it great" really, this girl believed to much in me, I sighed and she hugged me once again giving me the confidence I needed " I know there is something else is bothering" I faced her and the worry in her face squeezed my heart.

"well, the thing its actually two matters, the first one, I'm worried about my father, and secondly, I'm confused about my feelings toward Dimitri" Lissa`s nose shrugged " I don't know if it's pure attraction or what… and I don't know about his feelings, but that`s unimportant" I said nonchalantly when in fact I did care.

"I see… uncle is the same, I'm sorry rose, but he doesn't get better, but he hasn't got any worse..." I knew that this was difficult to Lissa too; he loved my dad as her own, "but that`s a good sign, doesn't it? " I sighed; I didn't want to give her more concerns.

"sure, you are right Liss" the environment was a little tense so I was thinking in how to change the topic but she noticed first and made the first move.

"so, are you feeling something to the badass Russian prince?" she asked smiling and I shook my head, I would deny it until I die.

"nah, its mere attraction, who could resist this body?" she laughed and I smiled, this was better, I like Lissa`s fresh laugh.

"Well Rose, i`ll better leave you rest, you`ll need it for tomorrow, I won't wish you luck, because you are Rosemarie Mazur, the badass princess, and you will go through this with honors" I grinned and Lissa hugged me a little more and the dream began to fade away, after that dream with Lissa, I rested fully without dreams.

"Princess" I felt someone moving my body, and I growled, I wanted to sleep a little more "its late" Anya's voice sound like a plead and I opened one eye and that was my mistake, cause she "supposed" I was fully awake " that`s great, come on!" she pulled the quilts and I let out a beast growl, she giggled a little and I tried to sleep like this, but I couldn't, cause she started to make noise while she was, I presume, preparing the things.

"what time is?" I groaned giving up and sitting in my bed.

"Ten am" replied Anya from my bathroom " I brought you the breakfast, so we won't miss time" my senses were waking up, so when my nose did, I smelled the nice doughnuts and food, in a sec I was in the little table my room had, and I started to eat, it tasted great I finished my food and another scent caught my nose, a sweet lavender mixed with some type of flower.

I cleaned my mouth with the napkin and popped my head to the bathroom.

"what`s that? " I asked, pointing the small tub with the mixing water, the smell was great and it looked really relaxing.

"your bath, you will need to be in your best shape to confront what is ahead" that sound good in a part, so I took off my cotton dress and she helped me to unwrap the bandages, the bruises were almost gone and my hand looked better so I probably wouldn't need the bandages any more (the hand ones, we have to take precautions with my ribs).

The bath was great, I felt I was melting in the tub and I didn't wanted to come out, I didn't care the water become a little colder, so Anya took me out by force, attempting that my skin was looking like raisins, I was in the water more than a half an hour, so she was in the right thing.

After the bath she helped me dry my long and silky hair, so I was drying my body with the soft towels, the scent I caught after that bath made me dizzy, I smelled really good, after my whole body was dry, I wore the red dress she gave me yesterday, she also fixed my long hair having it down with some waves and made me pull out my princess taç [**pic in profile] **which I never use, but I always kept it with me, it was a present from my grandmother, so I really took good care of it.

Still it was beautiful, it had diamonds and you put it in your forehead, not in above the head like European princess, it was a tradition to wore it this way.

Anya put some makeup in my face, some of her base eyeliner and red paint for my lips, when I looked at the mirror, I was unrecognizable, and I truly looked like an exotic princess, or like Anya called me, an ancient goddess.

The clock marked the time, a knock in the door let us now we were in the city and it was about time to reach the station of Moscow, I was nervous, Anya was smiling, she also changer her clothes into a service ones, I told her she didn't have to wear that, but she told me it was her work.

I couldn't even look at the window, I had the curtains closed, I think I couldn't bear watch my new city, my new people, I closed my eyes, breathing slowly trying to recover my confidence, Anya told m that she would let me know when we were there.

In a bounch of minutes ( 20 for being exactly, yeah, I count them, imagine) Anya told me we arrived, she gave me the courage for going on, so I took a dept breath and opened the door that would conduce me to my new country.

**Aja! What do you think about the chapter? In the next one we`ll se what happens with Rose, Olena, and the Belikovas =), thanks for all the comments, they`re awesome! I can`t believe it, we wont have drama in a few more chapters, tell me what do you think about Rose and Dimka`s relationship, thisw chapters we`ll focus on that5 and meeting the Belikovas! Cya, I hope i`ll update soon, I still hve the projects running in my schedule, just two weeks more and i`ll be off of high school!*squeals* cya, leave a review **


	15. Home sweet home

**OMFG! I just finished Spirit bound… I practically eat it (really) I'm now in shock! I know I know! I have to kept my mouth shout for those ones that haven't read it, but let me tell ya, its awesome, everything on it is… wow… somethings will make you cry, laugh and angry ( yeah…..) Anyways I'm almost over all this projects i`ll finish the next Thursday with my school and then! Vacations! I`ll be free well… I still have to move out and all that stuff, but still, I think I might make a demolition of my building ( one project) just for fun and relax.  
Oh, btw, thanks for all the reviews, now 14500 views =D great! And the reviews are like always, amazing, thanks for the support and I love you liked the other chapter, now lets introduce the belikovas, lets see how Rose can handle em., and i`ll explain a little more about the Russian government in that time ( yeah I do research! *cries*)**

**Chapter 15 "home, sweet home"**

When they opened the door I wasn't let down, the station was flooded with people, from people with strange hats on their heads and dressed in a way that if they were in Turkey they would roast as a lamb , this people were very different from turkey, this one depressed me a lot more, in turkey I was used to the blending colors echoing through the streets, and here I was completely stuck underground in the station, with people dressed in darker colors and demure, but I had to admit that the structure of the station was completely beautiful, including a beauty column in place, it clashed with the people in suits and the woman with Victorian dresses.

Suddenly all eyes were on me, men looked at me with mild curiosity and women with scandal written on their foreheads, and I knew whatt they thought " the princess is so low in clothes clothes? No, no, is inexcusable! " pff, pompous old bitches from society.

Although i should be bandaged by the waist I pleadd to Anya to leave me like this for a while and it looked good, the bruises were slightly and she used some of that cream that helped me to cover my tattoo, at least I wouldn't sweat here , I promised I would put my coat and leave to sell me, now it was time to show them who was Rose Mazur, I closed my eyes and faced them , I slowly down the steps, the weather was certainly cooler, but I was thankful that we were in summer because here a "hot day" was a cool day in Bodrum.

Dmitri caught my glance , it would be difficult to lose him in the crowd, he was the only man with a height of 6 '7 feet, I meet his eyes and I noticed that he also looked a bit haggard, like the rest of the people, certainly he didn't expected me to dress like this to make a display of myself , I gave him a smile and that seemed to break the spell, because he returned it (very slightly, only curving his lip, but hey, it was like a burst of laughter on his part).

At the moment I began to move toward him, the audience broke out in questions

"Принцесса! Принцесса!" they all started to shout, although they started to talk in Russian, I tried to ignore them, Anya had been teaching me Russian, so I could reply their questions, just I didn't felt like doing it.

Anya was a few steps behind me, with her slightly crestfallen, I was about to arrive to Dimitri`s spot but someone caught Anya´s arm and pulled her out of the line.

"you are the one that were trapped with the princess ,aren't you? Talk about it! "the man pulled her harder and Anya looked terrified, she didn't liked talking about it, and didn't do I, a few more men started grabbing her by the other arm, like predators eying a injured gazelle.

"tell us!" one shouted

"we need to know!" my Russian wasn't so bad now, so I looked at Dimitri and he looked pissed, but before he went to the men I approached Anya and took the man's arm and pulled their hands off her, they let go of Anya, she looked at me with slight relief, and a little terror in their eyes.

"that wasn't necessary I was.." but I cut her before she started apologizing.

"it wasn't enough to live it? And now you want her to remember it?" men grunted and looked at me scared and wary, for that moment Dimitri came to our side.

"I will ask you nicely to leave the them alone, is indeed what the princess said, it was a rough situation, don't to bring up this issue again this way," he said with attitude "nice" but his tone made men shrugs lightly.

"Sorry, Prince did not know" said one of them by way of apology and Dimitri simply refused and took my hand, pulling me out of the crowd and that made me pull Anya with us, that made the people burst in murmurs and comments.

"Thanks… but… it wasn't necessary" Anya looked a bit guilty and I snorted.

"it's okay Anya, don't tell me it wasn't, cause it was "she smiled a little and we heard someone running toward us, I turn around and I faced with Galle, he looked angry, he came to Anya and hold her in his arms.

"they told me they were forcing you, if you want I could teach them a lesson" he growled, he sounded serious, cause he was, I grinned.

"yeah, you just tell and I'll join" I joked and Dimitri glared us, we smiled sheepishly and he sighed.

We started walking and the guards help us walk between the crowd, Dimitri didn't leave the grip in my hand, and I felt good and secure, so I didn't complain, we made our way to a black car, of course, we wouldn't get to the palace by horse, one of the guards opened the door waiting me for get in, but before I could step up into the car, a figure blurted out of the car, actually it "fell" right into Dimitri`s arms.

"DIMKA!" the _thing_ squealed and Dimitri looked really surprised, then a small smile appeared in his lips, and now I felt jealous, who was this girl holding him like this?

"lady Viktoria!"Anya looked happy and she let Dimitri go, she smiled widely to Anya and greet her with a yelp.

"Viktoria, wasn't you supposed to wait in the palace? Like, with the others?" Dimitri looked at her sternly and she just smiled viciously.

oh come on! You didn't really expect me to wait with them , did you? "she said in a tone completely honest and Dimitri looked at the guards who drove the car, they gave an embarrassed look and he sighed.

"what I'm going to do with you" he told and looked at me with resignation and apology, this made Viktoria to turn around and face me, she studied me from head to toe, which I did with it her too, I really could tell that she was the sister of Dimitri, Both had those warm chocolate eyes and brown hair, only Viktoria had it way longer than Dimitri and had it bound in a high ponytail, Viktoria was taller than me, which I was not surprised she had 6`7 brother 6 .

"oh god Dimka, you are a truly lucky man, this princess is more than you would ever had if we didn't agree with the unification" she grinned and Dimitri looked embarrassed and put his blank face again.

_Dimka?_

That nickname sound estrange, it really sounded like Dimitri's female name version.

"Viktoria.." that sounded like a warning and she grinned.

"I'm so rude! I'm Viktoria Belikova, Dimka's little sister, welcome to the family sestra" she handed me with a smile and I shook her hand, this girl could pull out Dimitri of his boxes, oooh I like this girl, this was definitely a paying off day .

"Rose Mazur" Shaking hands a little more and we broke when we heard a cough from Dimitri, apparently hoping making our "emotional greeting" faster so we could go into the car.

Which we did, and from that moment Viktoria didn't stop talking the whole tour.

We sat facing the other, Anya next to me and in front Dimitri and his sister [ I have a picture of the car in my profile] so we could get to know each other, I wanted to sit next to Dimitri but Viktoria looked like she truly missed him so I let her sat beside her brother.

"Oh my god, you do not know how excited mom and my sisters are to meet you" I just did not answer, because I was still a little nervous to meet them, despite that, I began to fall Viktoria quite well, although it was very talkative , but hey, I myself was, so now I knew what people suffer with me.

well, I hope that was shocked by what I wear, "said in jest and Viktoria looked at me as if I suddenly had left the other eye and arm and was trying to take her by the hair.

"Are you wacked of your mind? You look really hot ! I want one of those! Not like this killing crap!" He pointed her whole outfit, which was a terra cotta-colored dress with a high cut, at least it seemed that it didn't had a corset under her dress, yet it emphasized her great figure "maybe then I can lend it later, what do you say?" tentatively said with a smile and looked at the total disapproval glance in the eyes of Dimitri, that made to follow a lot more the pantomime.

"I have a attires that will make you fall to death!" Dimitri looked at self-sufficient with a smile and frowned, he had come to realize what kind of "sets" I meant , yeah the dancing ones.

"Of course not," said Dimitri with his Russian accent flying across his lips, I loved it out of proportion, moreover, that had a plus and that he sounded devilishly sexy when this Russian was bothered.

Viktoria looked at him with mortification and faced him cocking an eyebrow, great, damn Russians, how do they do that? perhaps they were taught to make that gesture from the crib, you know "mom, what milk is this supposed to be?" *cocks an eyebrow.

"Why not?" she demanded to look completely mad but at the same time praying "please Dimka, don't be like this "she said slightly pulling the sleeve of his coat.

"Because you're still too young to use them" was his simple answer and this was like a double offense to Viktoria.

"But if I'm going to be seventeen! you`re Not my boss!" she Stated grunting, poor Viktoria, I understand her, if Christian tried to banned me I wouldn't follow his orders, which in case ,didn`t happen, in fact he never forbade me any of my sets, on the contrary, he said that I was incredibly badass and sexy in them, being honest, that was a compliment coming from him.

"by the way, soon I'll be your king," said Dimitri and smiled, he thought he had the victory over his hands and his smile said it all, besides the indicated pose of Viktoria show the loss to the power and absolutism of brother.

"Damned bigheaded prince" growled Viktoria and I smiled, he could be a little stern with her, but I knew deep down he loved his sister like crazy, he was just trying to protect her, but he was going in the wrong way, my parents had learned (too late) that if you deny something to a teenager is potentially sure they`ll do it with anyways more vehemence.

"Don´t worry I'll be the benevolent queen" I said and smiled with Malice, she smiled me back and she rumbled to Dimitri.

"Really brother, God loves you a lot to let you get a girl like this, you totally don't deserve! Roza! " she said and turned to me "if he does something wrong to you, feel free to tell me, as you`re married, we could " arrange " his time in power" she hissed viciously, and I laughed with her, Dimitri looked at us with the eyebrow addressed.

"Oh Prince, they seems to have an situation with you," Anya said, giggling and Dimitri, however, did not seem very happy and pleased with this.

"By the way, where Adrian?" it was rare not to see it next to Dimitri and I missed his astute and foolish comments.

"He stepped forward, he had to do some things in the palace," said Dimitri and I only nodded, Anya winked, giving me to understand that he was with the guard that Leena led, oh god, this would be sooo funny.

When we reached the palace, I could hardly contain my jaw, which was almost on the floor, the palace was quite beautiful, it was located beside the Moskva River (Anya told me that was it`s name) it was a large structure protected by dark red big walls, bordering around the castle, some trees that might be hundreds of years old have climbed up the inside of the wall, they must be at least 682 feet tall.

Inside you could see what actually inflicted as the palace, a rectangular structure color marble and painted pale green ceilings, yes , the palace was very beautiful in its way on way, I noticed that my stunning to the palace made the sibling eyed me with curiosity, as when I looked at Dimitri he showed a proud smile, a smile of his country, and how could not you be proud of it , I was equally proud of my country, I loved him deeply.

-Dimka, you have to take her to know San pettersburgo ! "Viktoria beamed at me" is a beautiful city, as many in Russia, but you have to see her and I understand "I nodded, smiling; if it was half of Moscow beautifulness then I absolutely have to make the trip, just hoping that the trip was not very long travel.

"Yes, but it will be another time, right now I sleep in a bed that is not moving" I muttered, wrinkling my nose and Viktoria's enthusiasm for wanting to teach across Russia subsided in a day and yet that didn't stopped her, we were getting closer to the palace and the front door hung over us.

"You can`t go to sleep" she complained Viktoria and Dimitri's eyebrows shot up in curiosity, I was about to tell her that I could sleep in the moment I wanted , I dare her to bear a week and a half trip and three days of captivity in a least comfortable bed and he would see, but her next words cut off my comment.

"Is only that Yéva, mama and the girls wanted to have lunch with you" she looked into my eyes, ooh was using the "meet my mother and my sisters ready" and of course we couldn't forget Grandma the sorceress card, that girl was too cleaver.

"Viktoria, I'm sure mom and them will understand, Rose is very tired and wants to sleep a little, I'm sure they won't care to delay the presentation to the dinner," said Dimitri and thanked him with a look the about his rapid and effective intervention.

"Hm, alright" she didn't seemed very convinced but still did not object further.

We arrived at the entrance and they let us pass, many hailed Dimitri and Viktoria (and I guess to me too ) with a slight bow, and our car took the road to the parking lot.

We got out of the car and walked to the main salon.

"Your luggage is not long in coming" a couple of girl approached us a girls who could be twins, they gave us another bow, and presented as _ they both had short hair, only one black and the other blonde, they looked like robotic dolls somehow they really gave me a bad feeling.

"Anya, takesRose to her room for a nap" asked Dimitri and Anya nodded waiting for me to give the tone for what would set us to my room.

"I guess I'll see you in a while," I told the other couple and Dimitri nodded and he seemed to have been tempted to say goodbye with a kiss, but he was so…_ Dimitri_ so he only took my hand and kiss it lightly, the gesture seemed a little lack romantic feeling, but hey, it was more than could you ask for affection in public.

I said goodbye and walked two with Anya to what would be my new place

As we began to walk in the hallways we met with Leena, she was literally shining, she must enjoy her time with Adrian, so we began to tease her and she blew us away, we loved teasing Leena.

" so I see you meet the Princess" she said referring Viktoria and I nodded, we were heading to my room, I was just following the path Anya was marking me.

"yeah, she is pretty cool" the sisters nodded in agreement and we climb some stairs, the theme of the palace was "marble" the floor were so shiny that I could see my reflecting through them.

In the next floor we bumped with another woman, she looked in her forties, she had short blonde hair with some grey lights of age, she looked a bittle old but still I bet she could kick your ass easily.

"aunt Alberta!" the girls cried and they hurry to hug her, well, Leena and Anya was more respectful and she greet her with a smile, well, she looked a little bit like Anya, with her blonde hair, but she surely looked a lot more like Leena, they were medium tall and well shaped.

"princess" she bowed in respect and I just flicked my nose, I didn't bowings and in a record of two minutes I had everybody`s head down to the floor.

"Rose, this is our aunt Alberta Petrova, she is the head guardian of the army" Leena introduce us and I could see the horror in Alberta`s eyes about Leena calling me by my name.

"Aileena! Look how you refer to the Princess" she scowl her and Leena just shook her head, still I could see how Leena idolize her aunt.

"its okay guardian, I told them to call me by my name, and that`s for you too" she looked a little puzzled and looked to Anya.

"Yeah, It was hard at first, but she wants to" Alberta shrugged and then eyed us with curiosity.

"Where are you heading? Maybe I can escort you Prin… err. Rose" I shook my head.

"its okay, we`re just heading to my quarters for a rest" she was about to protest but i shushed her with another shook of head " I'm telling you, we`re going to be fine, you don't have to worry about that"

After some discussion she agreed and let us leave to my room, which was not very far away, I asked Anya to draw me a map to reach the place because very probably I would lose myself in this huge place, but Leena dared to joke about me didn't occupying this room forever, because when I join with Dimitri I would share the room and the _Bed_ with him, it is clear that I she was scolded by Anya and me

Leena and Anya entered the room with me and helped me get rid of all the things I have on, Anya bind me again with some fabrics that were kept in her apron in a tight grip, she helped me to undress and Anya took a long silk dress for me to wear, it was not like I used to sleep, but I didn't complain, she also told me that my clothes would arrive soon but that I could have everything in the room and even Mrs. Olena had said that as soon as I arrived call tailors to make dresses.

I didn't really like that thought, as Europeans often wore uncomfortable dress with many layers of clothing, but I assumed that he could make some adjustments to things, or not?

Anya and Leena left me ready for bed I could put in it, she would also informed me that an hour before dinner she would come to help me to prepare the hair and clothes, at least, and that I wouldn`t have another perfumed bath (also not needed right now, I had at least one bath hour).

They left me alone and I touched the bed as I fell into a deep sleep.

While later a voice brought me back to the world of the living, I opened my eyes heavily, to meet a deep chocolate eyes looking at me curiously, that really scared me, I was used to Anya to me rise sharply, but usually consisted of pulling the quilts and stuff like that, not that someone looking me stoically.

"You're a princess?" I wonder the keeper for brown eyes and I realized that this was a child no older than five years, his eyes were open in extreme curiosity, and this was too much like Dimitri, now that I think, not told me who had brothers, only sisters, but this looked like a miniature version of it.

"eh… yeah" the look in his eyes resemble of a little kid inspecting a weird kind of animal, ironic, he was a little kid, but sure I wasn't a _weird animal._

"uncle Dimka was right, you are really beautiful!" he said with a playful smile, I smiled back but someone`s shout made me peer to the door.

"Paul!" A woman entered the room and flow the room, taking the little boy in his hands and pulling it over me "I'm sorry Rose," the woman look apologetic and by her features, if I wasn't that wrong, the kid must be her son, she looked about Dimitri´s age, but the motherhood took consequences in her looks, she looked a bit older while she was holding Paul.

"I'm Karolina, Dimitri`s older sister" she smiled a little "oh, I'm really sorry Paul woke you up, he was really excited about the arrival of a new princess" He beyond doubt looked excited just a few minutes ago.

"Don't worry, I think I have to get going to get ready for the dinner anyways" I pulled out my quilts and step out of bed, Karolina smiled and Anya entered the room, it looks like the kiddo had a great sense of time.

"Princess Karolina" she hailed her and Karolina nodded in response and then her eyes fixed into me "oh sweet Lord! This have to be a miracle, I'm don't have to wake up the Princess" she teased and I shot death glares, Karolina just laughed a little and walk to the door.

"it was nice to meet you Rose, we`ll see us in the dinner, I have to prepare this little kid with a bath" Paul heard the bath time and he wrinkled his nose, complaining, I smiled, he looked like a good kid.

Anya closed the door and helped me to change into my dress; still, something was pulling me deep in my mind.

"Anya?" I asked, the only thing I got as an answer was a muffled_ hmhh _" Paul is the son of Karolina?" I felt her nod " and why isn't her husband the one becoming the king?"Anya pulled whatever she had out of her mouth but kept making my hair.

"it's a long story " she sighed " I wish I could tell you but I think that I'm not the right person for telling, sorry" I didn't ask further, Anya always told me about everything, so if she couldn't tell me this it might be something hash about it, so I would ask Dimitri..later.

We finished getting me ready just in time, Anya lead me to the dinning hall, wich was pretty big and had a large table, where at least you could place forty chairs. They were sitting as a royal family had to be, the queen was in the head of the table, at her left there was an old lady with a scary face, I presume it was Yeva, then Karolina, another girl that must be Sonya and at the end Viktoria and Paul, at the right of the queen it was Dimitri with a vacant spot to his right, Anya indicated me to sit there, which I did.

I felt all eyes rest in my body and they stop talking, so I fixed to look brave and calm, when I sat next to Dimiti, he felt me nervous so under de table he took a hold of my hand, and I gave him a small smile in return.

"Hello your majesty" I said in a mode of greeting to the Queen, I know I was not used to be so formal with people, but this woman was the queen of another country,I could not go talking about "hey you" with her, unless she requests Besides, she had my respect, govern an entire country by herself, although I had my doubts that Dmitri assisted her in this, he was that type of son.

"oh dear, you don't have to be so formal with me, just call me Olena " she stated with a bright smile, she looked like a such warm woman, nothing like the nobility I imagined Europeans were.

I nodded and I smiled, Dimitri was smiling too, but I felt someone watching me very hard, when I looked to see who it was, I found the serious look of Yeva, which almost makes me jump in my place, but I held back, trying to look relaxed.

"And tell me, are you enjoying Russia?"she asked in a tone of proud mother of her infant son, and knew where Dimitri had learn his patriotism.

" in fact, I am, from the little I've seen I have to say is very beautiful, with time I would like to get to know more of the country" Olena grinned and looked at his son with the same smile.

"I will make sure that would be accomplished dear, tell me a little from turkey, I've always been curious but I never could find the time to visit," she said with some disappointment mixed with excitement, excitement I guess it was because I was going to tell her about it and disappointment not having the time to go.

With a smile and towering like a peacock I started my talk about how beautiful turkey was.

"If it is beautiful, the cities, particularly when you're on the road you meet a booming parade of colors that blend your senses" I kept talking about how I love it, and even about the food, yeah, now my Russian fellows would know about me being a glutton.

That seemed to please the Queen.

"you know, its lovely that you love with such a passion your country, I know we couldn't find a better princess to marry my son, really Rose, we are happy to have you here" Olena`s voice was soft and caring, it made my heart shrug, how in the earth could she talk me like this? With so much love and care, and we knew eachother by minutes.

"Thanks" it was all I can reply, I was truly speechless, me, Rose badass Mazur, speechless, call national guard cause there was something wrong with me.

Olena decided it was to to eat, so the food start coming, at first they serve us a cold soup, it was called Okroshka according to Dimitri, it wasn't bad, I was used to other type of food ( like greasy and non nutrimental) but still, this Okroshka was pretty dammed god!

After the cold soup they brought Kholodets, like chopped meat balls with some ingredients I couldn't repeat.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, sometimes they asked me a few things, like about my brother or what I like to do in my free time, things that you ask a person to know her better, I liked talking with this women, they weren't the typical snobbish royalty women ( neither do I).

After Dinner, Dimitri took me out for a nocturnal walk through the gardens, due to lack of light I couldn`t see very well the landscape, but still the enviorment conveyed an aura of peace and tranquility,Dimitri and I were walking side by side, I was tempted to take his hand, but I wanted show strength and superiority, to which he probably foresaw that, because with a smile he laced my fingers.

I remembered I had something to ask him, so I stop the pace and he automatically stopped with me, he lowered his head, looking me with prying.

"Uh, there is something I wanted to ask you, its about Karolina" his eyebrows shut up and then down, he looked like he was expecting me to ask this.

"yes, I know what you are going to ask, and I'm glad you ask me" he comb his hair, putting apart a few rebel tufts, he sighed and then continue " it's a long story, so come and ill tell you " he pointed to a bench and we sat down, still holding our hands.

"lets see, , about six years ago, Karolina committed to an archduke, the guy was young and her age, so she was happy, Mom was too, because Karolina really liked this dude, and the least thing my mother wanted was an arranged marriage for their daughters "Dimitri began ,apparently was a little rough history because it showed that hard to remember everything.

"but you and me.." he cut me before I went on.

"I know, but its different, I had to get married to assume the crown " and then I shot some glares, and let go his hand, he raised an eyebrow and I snorted.

"so, you are marrying just because yes?" I stated and his confusion face transform into a amused one.

"Roza, at first that was true, but when I met you back un turkey, believe me, if I didn't have already you marrying me, I had asked you hand in that moment " he said and I smiled, I knew he was serious, I just liked pissing him off, so I hugged him

"that`s some serious statements Mr Belikov" I played and he grinned, wrapping my waist with his arms and then I composed my body to be more close to his body.

"Rose, do you still wanna hear the story?" he grinned and gave me a soft peck I thought about it, I really wanted to know the story, but here I was, in the arms of the hottest guy in the earth, decisions, decisions..

"okay, continue " I purred and stop the kissing but I didn't let go.

"oh right, well, She married and moved to the residence of the Archduke, who was here in Moscow but about twenty minutes from home "Dimitri sighed again to continue the story" all seemed happy in her marriage, Karolina soon became pregnant with Paul . My mother was exploding with happiness, her first grandchild! She spoiled and pampered him incessantly, and more than my mother begged Karolina to come and live in the palace with her family, she always refused, she wanted her privacy with her husband, "Well, the story did not seem so bad what had happened to the husband of Karolina? I didn't see him in the dinner , would he be traveling? or what?

A few days before the third birthday of Paul, mother was going to surprise Karolina with an unexpected visit, however, this was all but a good visit "Dimitri paused, even I could see his fists tightly closed, which insurance came was not easy to digest for him.

Mama call me alarmed saying I had to get there in a hurry with Sonya, without thinking I raced with Sonya to Karolina`s house, and what I saw when I arrived was ghastly ... "his knuckles were completely white yet, he continued" Karolina was severely beaten, had a bruise near her eye ... her body ... all, as if she had been beaten with more than fist "Dimitri grunted and now understand the pain to remember everything, I would feel the same if someone was damaging to Lissa and Christian.

The fucking bastard beat her," I looked as if it could not yet believe, that let go my fury, Karolina, with her sweet smile and patience with her child, I imagined her being treated that way, " he came very drunk and late night, discussed and used to beat her when they did, "Dimitri's eyes were focused on a blind spot, I knew he was controlling his anger, I never saw him in that way.

"What do you do?" I asked quietly, trying to calm him down a bit and entrench my grip, letting him know I was there for it, not to lose in such feelings

"We banned him from Russia, for treason to the Royal family " he said blankly and then all the pain and anger left his body, but I knew that still haunted him.

"it wasn't your fault, you didn't knew he was like that" I said still hugging and caressing his back.

"I had to knew, I'm going to be the Ruler Rose, I cant left my people suffer, much less my family.

I sighed and I placed a kiss in his forehead, and then I kissed him in the lips, this made him calm and steady, I was glad he told me this thing, that brought us closer, gave us the confidence we needed to make our kingdom secure.

We kept talking about other things, I was trying to distract his mind and let me tell you, I succed, after that he escorted me back to my room and promise me to take me to a Moscow tour, that sounded better than staying all they in the palace.

We said goodnights with a heated Kiss and once again I was alone in my room, I was sleepy, I took a peek to the cloc and it was past midnight, so I took off all my clothes and I bet some went down to the floor, I didn't care, I was tired, I jumped to the bed and let my conciense blow away.

**End chapter fifteen.**

**What do you think? Please tell me what you think about this chapter, remember, I accept all kind of stuff, except virus xD my computer don't like them and that means no chapters D:, so, thanks again and again for the stunning reviews, yeah I know, Alberta is their uncle! * girl scream* but I love Alberta, let's face it, who doesn't? so I had to put it in my story, and here she is, =) tell me if you want someone else in the story and ill see I can do, anyways, see ya until next update! Leave comments!**


	16. The lord of Darkness will rise

**Hello girls, yeah, I know, I'm pretty late, but I have some great news, I'm done with school (yay!) goodbye highschool…hello collage…* sighs* great, now more study and more examns… * cries* anyways, I still have two months for resting and enjoying my freedom, so wone of the things I'm doing is writing this story, I cant believe we are already in the chapter 16! * squeals* but don't worry, we still have a lot of things to go, *winks*.  
Thanks for all the reviews (like always they`re great) I'm seeing that some of you are getting impatient about the ring, but don't worry, he`ll give it to Rose… I promise.. he just have to find "the right moment" you know how guys are!**

**p.d for all that are suggesting, yes, its going to have a lemmon, well, a lot of *winks***

**Dimitri: hey! * complaining***

**Well, cya at the bottom, I hope you love this chapter!**

**Chapter 16" The Lord of the Darkness will rise"**

Early that morning Anya came to my room for waking me up, it was pretty early but she excused herself telling me that Olena wanted me to be in the breakfast, so growling I went off bed and took a quick bath, and it was one of my fresh dresses with bright colors, Anya asked a girl to come to pick up my dirty laundry (which was a really big pile) to wash it as soon as I would have no clothes, but even with Olena and the promise to take me to the seamstress I still wanted to wear my clothes ,I still didn`t thrust the European couture, perhaps among their female attendants the tailor would fill me with corsets and I will die asphyxiated, a non glamorous and cool way to die, so by the time, I refrain myself from bringing the issue to discussion.

"Hello darling, did you have a good night? - Olena smiled at me with that maternal look that only she could emanate.

"Eh… yeah, it was okay" I answered simply with a shrug, not knowing how to react to this, Olena beckoned me to sit down again next to Dimitri, to which I agreed quickly, Dimitri kept his common mask , But I could see a hint of feeling when I took the place next to him.

We started to eat and I noticed that one of the servants brought me donuts, I was about to mourn with joy and kiss him, but I thought it wouldn`t be very appropriate, in addition to the donuts call my whole attention, Dimitri looked amused and he smiled, especially with my sweet sugar fix everything seemed cheerful in the morning, Viktoria looked at me and frowned to see how swallowed the sugary masses.

"You eat those _things_ every day?" She said curtly and looked as if they were poison or something, really this things were my fuel.

"Yes, something like that, I can`t live without them" I gave a big bite out of one that looked particularly filled with some kind of jam let me tell you, It was exquisite.

"It's not possible!" Roared Viktoria and everyone looked as if she had gone mad "you can`t always eat that and have that figure, it is just not fair!" she pointed the finger to my curves and I almost choked on the donut.

"Viktoria, don't be rude" Olena warned her but she didn't insult me, she flatter me, so I put the donut in my plate and smiled to her.

"you wanna now my secret?" I asked her and her eyes waved with determination, she nodded fiercely and I smiled even more.

"Well, find me on the afternoon, before dinner and bring comfy clothes" Everyone seemed curious what I was going to say to Viktoria, but no one asked questions beyond, we continue eating and leave the subject dead, but I hastily felt a heavy look upon me, I looked up, finding me with Yeva`s dark eyes , which looked at me deeply.

Yeva approached Olena and began to mumble something in Russian, i had learned a little of this, but this Russian was very marked and it seems that she made it faster, just to make me more difficult to understand her, she wasn't letting process or identify the words of what she said to Olena.

Viktoria Dimitri smiled and turned pale, I didn't like this, stupid Russians.

"Rose, honey, Yeva wants to take you for a walk" Olena, oh poor naive Queen, that woman surely would drive me to her happy "walk" and when nobody was looking, she would hit me with a vase and then she would put me in a trunk and sent me on a train without stops to Turkey, oh no, that hell my name is Rosemarie Mazur and i wouldn´t allow another week and half of trip in a uncomfortable trunk.

I was about to protest but someone "worthy" to answer for me and took the word of mouth.

"She would be delighted," I threw a dreadful glare to Dimitri, who smiled with self-sufficiency and avoided my gaze, looking at him could know with complete hatred, believed it! He wasn't my master or owner to "borrow" me this way!.

"Have you lost your mind?" But suddenly his hand took mine, and he focused its soft chocolate eyes on me, oh no! I wouldn`t fall into that old charm of this Russian, I must have strength of will, by Alá! . he is just a little piece of man... a very well built piece of man... damn my lack of authority here.

"Okay pretty boy, but if I disappear it will remain in your consciousness" I mumbled and he smothered a laugh, so we had all the eyes upon us , I let out a snort and narrowed my eyes.

"Oh Auntie, I see that you're getting used to Rose" Adrian came in to the room, smiling and gallant ... well, as only he could enter a room , he looked a little tired, and had a clear dark circles under his green eyes, but even so, he looked scruffy but handsome, dammed Ivashkov

"Yes, let me tell you t, that there couldn't be a better person than Rose " the queen said with a sincere smile on his face and somehow I felt at home and loved, but that would be ridiculous, she barely knew me.

Yep, that`s Rose, "said Adrian and took a sit a couple of chairs nect to me, really, I didn't know what was in this dudes mind.

"Speaking of that, I didn`t see you arrive when they came, where were you?" the queen asked softly, it was obvious that some part of her had a great affection for Adrian, by the way she expressed to him , as she did with her other children.

"Yes, you see, I had a lot of work" he gave a meaningful look at Dimitri and I struggled to hide my laughter, will serve him well.

"Oh, I see, do not strain yourself over"

"or else, you are going to become a Dimka" joked Viktoria and almost choke me, everyone broke into laughter, between Adrian and Viktoria laughed I couldn't breath, their tone was at unhealthy decibels , Dimitri on the other hand looked slightly sore with his Eyebrow arched, looking defiantly at his family, who could not stop laughing, even the queen tried to hide her giggles.

We finished our breakfast, but no one eat much after making fun of Dimitri, our bellys hurt and they kept joking about him, I just couldn't resist, at least, I would laugh until I had to "take a walk" with Yeva, the lord of the darkness.

She stood up and eyed me, making me understand that I should stand up too, I looked pleading towards Dimitri, but he was ignoring me, like a payback for making fun of him, I growled in defeat and stormed behind Yeva, Viktoria gave me a last supporting look and I sighed, I was brave, I was going to get out of this alive.

We went out, _this is it_, I was going to be punched in the face and thrown away, but I would fight, hell yes! Yeva looked at me like I was crazy, and I must had that nonsense look, because I was alert and ready to go into battle in the first second I saw a her hand(or other hand) getting close to a vital point of my body.

But that never came, however, Yeva noted a simple box that was lying on the floor, it looked like an ordinary box, nothing that was going to skip out of it and rip my face off, but just in case, I kicked it just a little , slightly insured, which won me a cry of an angry Russian woman. (didn't you felt a déjà vu? Hohoho)

It was something I would like to traduce to "you filthy little Turkish brat, stop being lazy and pick up that shit already!" yep, I know she said that.

So I picked up the mysterious box ( in which, she didn't let me peek into) and I marched behind her, this thing didn't weight really, I could totally carry this thing the whole day( it weighted like 33 pounds), I grinned, showing her this wasn't much for me, _in your face old witch!_

Now that I think about it, all the evil woman I was related were old witches, great, I had some kind of curse, maybe that was my curse, or waiting curse, the destiny wanting me to piss the witches until one decided transform me into a frog, I didn't like frogs..

I know I just said I could carry this thing the whole day, but that was before she made me walk like… a lot, I was unsure if we were even in the same city, I growled and she glared at me, mumbling something that I must decode to " stupid plaintive girl" or something like that, where she was taking me? Maybe this was her plan, make me got sick of this and that I quit getting married, oh no, I have too much pride Missy, I'll handle.

Some guards that were accompanying us tried to pick up the box, but they got another Russian shouts, so they stood still, cowards…

I followed her it seems like hours, (maybe I was overreacting. But I was so bored that I felt like it was a hundred hours ago)

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the third time, and I got the same answer.

"niet" Yeva said and kept walking, and let's be honest, how could she walk so much? She wasn't like; I don't know… over 60? She should had a broken leg at this point, but no, Yeva kept walking and walking, suddenly, the 33 pounds weighted like a thousand pounds.

Some people came to say hi, they looked like common people, people from the city, they greet Yeva like she was part of their family, not the grandmother of the soon-to-be-king.

We finally seemed to arrive to the place she was bringing me to, it was medium sized house, it had some pots with beautiful plants around the house, Lissa sure would love to see this place, she was always very fond of nature, the house, although not very large, had a picturesque and warm touch, which is what really matters.

Yeva got close to the door and knocked it twice, we didn't have to wait long because a middle aged brunette come out to greet us, she looked nice and caring, did all people in Russia were like this?

"Yeva" she smiled and looked at me with some confusion in her face "is she…?" Yeva nodded and Oksana smiled widely and bowed a little " hello Princess, is nice to have you here"

"hey" I gretted as much as I could carrying that box, she seemed to get my struggling because she yelled to someone inside the house.

"Mark, honey, Yeva is here, and she brought company, please help her bring the things inside"

The guy, Mark, came and help me with the box, he make me go into their home, that was really comfy and cozy, he guide me to the garden and then he opened the box, I thought that my jaw was going to disengage.

"are those…bricks?" I asked skeptical, pointing to the red stones, mark looked apologetic, I think I have maybe developed some kind of tick, because my eye was twitching and my mouth was moving dangerously to one side.

"yes, they are, we are building some stuff here in the garden, so we needed them " mark didn't faced me, because I think that my face was clearly an "not" pleased one " I'm sorry, that she made you carry this stuff from the palace, they are really heavy" okay, they weren't, but for Alàs sake, she made me carry a bunch of bricks!

" i… must… kill" I growled but before I bursted down to hunt Yeva down, Oksana entered the room, with her bright smile trying to calm me down.

"don't be mad Princess, she was testing you… I know her methods ara a little lack of… ethics, but still she was worried about her grandson" she said with a shy smile and I tried to relax, I couldn't be mad with them, it wasn't their fault… it was Yeva`s.

"but don't worry, she say you pass it, that you might be a little whiney, but that you are worthy of Prince Dimitri" she said happily hah! She said that with that huge smile because she wasn't carrying those fucking bricks all way down!

"oh, that`s just great, that`s all I wanted to hear " I said rolling my eyes and Oksana giggled a little "what?" I tried to cock an eyebrow but I think I failed.

"its.. nothing, really, the prince is lucky" she smiled again and sighed " well, I bet that the long walk made you thirsty" I nodded " so I have this awesome tea that would charge your energy up" she went to the kitchen not even letting me to accept the invitation.

"She is always like this, please forgive her, she is really pleased that you are going to be our queen someday" Mark finished with the bricks and was wiping his hands slights slaps on his pants.

I sighed, what could I do.

"its okay, I'm getting used to it" I tag along with mark to the living room, where Yeva was sitting enjoying a cup of tea.

Oksana was coming toward us with some cups filled with that tea, she told me to sit down and I did, I know I had to act as if I wasn't tired, but I was!

I almost heard my feet screech in grateful, I sighed and took a sip of the cup, it was hot, perfect for this fresh morning…or afternoon, I wasn't sure about the time at this moment.

I started talking with Oksana and Mark, they were pretty cool people, they didn't looked panicky or anxious with my company, like most people do, they feared me or over flatter me.

This type of people where the ones I liked the most, people that acted normal in my surroundings.

I learned about Mark and Oksana, and their story was really remarkable, Oksana was the daughter of some lord of Russia, so she was pretty used to all the royal stuff, and that have sense about how she had this great friendship with Yeva.

Anyway, by the time Oksana had the marriage age, their fathers tried to make her marry to a wealthy man of the nobility, but she had fallen in love already, with Mark, who was the main guard of their family, in this time of wars, it was very common for the royals to have guards for their family, they couldn't be in danger.

Her parents obviously didn't approve, and made the impossible to turn them apart, but at the end ( and with Yeva`s help) they manage to pull it down, I was happy for them, they looked happy and pretty in love.

It was getting late so we had to said goodbyes, Mark and Oksana told me that I could be back every time I want, then we got out where the guards where waiting for us, they straight up when they saw Yeva come out, the way back was easier, I didn't felt my arms sore, so I walked by Yeva's side, she still wasn't very talkative.

"So, what`s the point of bringing me here carrying that stuff, the test of being a super woman?" I asked teasing Yeva, I was bored, so I needed to tease someone.

"don't be silly, I know you are aware of the lesson" she said for the first time, her English wasn't so bad but still, she had spoken English! That meant she could replied before! That woman!

"you…speak English" I babbled and she grinned wickedly

" yes, I couldn't be the mother of the queen regent without speaking languages, could i?" she smirked and I almost stumble with my feet.

"you…" I couldn't find the words, she had been tricking me! All the people! Argh! Now I felt used and joked.

"Stop complaining kiddo and walk faster, or this old woman is going to beat you" she warned and that made me smile just a little and I kept walking behind her, making our way back to the castle.

"hahaha I can't believe she did that to you" Leena was almost crying in laughs, Anya was more respectful, she at least tried to hide her giggles.

"Don't laugh! She is mean! "I told them about Yeva and they couldn't handle the laugh, I didn't see anything funny about it.

"well, at least she didn't turn you into a llama, I hate llamas…" Leena of course, saw a bright side, and I shot daggers, it was almost the time I dated with Viktoria, so I started to change into my exercise clothes, this time I had some silk pants and a top, like the one I use with my dress at the first day.

I told her to meet me in the gardens, and Leena was coming with me, Anya didn't wanted to do with it, she said that it wasn't her responsibility if we broke something to the younger princess, so she left us, with a smile, Leena and I arrive the place and Viktoria was there, looking impatience and she listened to me, she was wearing her riding gear, well, she'll look a bit ridiculous but still she would know my secret.

I was glad that my ribs where once again in shape, but still, I promised Anya that I would be easy on them, she didn't want another week of taking care of re-injured ribs.

"let's go" I told Viktoria and she snapped her head toward us, I started walking with leena to the Guards building.

"where are you taking me?" she asked a little bit nervous.

"to a better place" we replied in a echo and she let out a squeal….

"To the floor and give me 50!" Leena shouted and I lied in the floor starting to make my pushups, Viktoria looked at me for a brief moment and the she joined me in the floor, her pushups weren't clean, she didn't reach the floor and she was on her knees, well, it's a start.

After that we started to run around the gallery, at this time it was empty, the guards were making their rounds or taking an early dinner, so we had the whole room for ourselves.

By the fifth lap Viktoria was panting, she surely was, all the things she was wearing must weighted, but that day I learned something about Viktoria, she was as stubborn as Dimitri.

I finished my laps and Viktoria was still trying to command her feet to move, I went back to Leena and she told me she would be soft with me because she didn't wanted an angry little blonde Russian start scolding at her, I worked out my abs with some crunches and then I worked out my legs.

Viktoria was sweating all her outfit, her tight ponytail was a mess and I knew she was tired, but she tried to keep my pace, we tried to tell her that she had to make her pace because Leena and I were more… experienced in the theme, but she didn't listen to us.

After I warmed up, I let Leena warmed up a little, we were going to spar, she told me that she would be soft but that didn't meant she was going to let me win, I laughed and she smirked, Viktoria stopped making her exercises and looked at us.

"Rose, are you crazy?, she is a guard" she screamed as terrified as Anya was.

"Don't worry Princess, rose is a really tough one, how do you think she submitted her captors?" Leena said and Viktoria let out a gasp, Leena looked sheepishly at me but I shook my head, it was okay, I thought that they already knew that.

We took our our positions and started walking around the mat, but before I threw her my fist, a hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned around to see who had stopped me, willing to give the blow which was addressed to Leena, but I stopped to see those chocolate eyes full of disapproval.

"what do you think you are doing? " Dimitri asked in that voice half angry and surprised "when they told me a couple of girls stormed the room of the guards, at the beginning I thought they were trying to spy or something, I never imagined something like this," he said pointing to his soup sweat sister and my defense position with Leena.

"Oh come on Comrade, I've been doing this a long time, and Viktoria ..." I gave a quick look at the poor girl who was still recovering her breath, "she wanted to know" I shrugged my shoulders and he just sighed.

"You maybe get hurt," he said suddenly looking at me with concern that was addressed to his sister too , but I let out a snort.

"Really, how did you think I escaped from there?, everything that I learned helped me, that's why now I train myself even more" he mumbled and dropped my shoulder and told Leena to just get away " you are thinking to fight me? "I asked in a mocking tone" or is that perhaps you are afraid I beat you?"

" do you really want to do this?" he asked me and I could see that flame in his eyes, he wanted to do this as much as me.

"Yes" I replied with a smile and with that, he dropped his duster, keeping only in pants and a white shirt, he looked so handsome... no! I Should concentrate on this, show him that I'm not a weak girl.

We began to surround each other, watching the movement of our opponent, if he took a step forward, I gave one back, and vice versa, I got tired of waiting and I gave the first step and I set out to hit him in the chest, only that he was fast enough to block it and return a hit in the arm, I have to admit he didn´t hit me hard, but my pride was the one who had been wounded.

We continue like that , I gave him a kick and sent me another blow that I blocked this was too steady but I knew that he was contending, somehow I was taking "advantage" could feel it, and it infuriated me more

At one point I was upon the verge of a kick to the face, but he was saved by an inch, he used my unbalanced body and sweep my leg and made me fall onto the floor, and before I could raise myself, he already had me trapped against the ground.

"There are many things to learn, Roza" his hot breath hit my face and I had to swallow hard to control myself a bit, I felt my heart could have got a stroke and I wouldn`t mind. He looked up and met mine, his eyes flashed the adrenaline of the spar.. And also had desire written all over ,before we let go even more and finish doing a make out session in the middle of the mats, the hawking of someone brought to reality.

"Well, you gave very clear strokes on him " said Leena, Viktoria was smiling and looking at us with a sly smile.

Dimitri released me and helped me to rejoin up, my cheeks burned, he excused himself saying that it was dinner time and had to take a shower.

"A cold shower? Brother?" Viktoria joked and Dimitri muttered something in Russian, surely cursing the evil tongue of his sister.

"Err, well, I think all we need to prepare for dinner" I said, trying to escape from the mocking eyes of Viktoria, Leena let me go telling that she need to escort Viktoria to her room, but surely these two would joke about what had happened.

I got to my room and Anya and I was waiting for the shower, I asked how I was and I stayed silent, I still felt the body of Dimitri on mine and not think I could have survived a little more so. I took my shower, cold of course.

When I finished my shower, Olena was waiting me with an old Lady, there was this gorgeous Victorian red and golden dress in my bed, I know I say I don't like this type of clothe, but it was beautiful, It was love at first sight,[pic in profile]

"eh..hi Olena, what`s this.." I greeted her and she smiled, I motioned to the dress and she took it.

"oh its you dress for Viktoria`s party, I didn't know I you brought party dresses, and I wanted to give you this as a gift" I stroked the fabric with my fingers and I knew this dress was perfect for the party.

"but how did you knew my size?" I asked, no one had my curves, not even Karolina, she was to tall and thin for my shape, and Viktoria was to tall to.

"let`s say that we been informed about your figure, but that`s why I brought the tailor with me today, she is going to fix it for you" I nodded and I started to get undressed without thinking, I didn't felt uncomfortable with them, Anya helped me with the dress, it didn't fit me at 100%, but still, they made a pretty good work without having my measures, the tailor begun to mark the things she would do to the dress and I let her do, after that she told me I could take off the dress and that it would be in time for the party.

I thanked her and I thanked Olena, I really liked the dress, she waited for me to take me to the hall, when we arrive everyone was already waiting of us, I sat next to Dimitri and Viktoria was still smiling, oh alá.

Fortunately the dinner was uneventful; by uneventful I'm meaning that Viktoria didn't open her big mouth.

When we finished eating, I went straight to my room, my muscles were a little sore today, after all, I had a lot of physical workout today, I sighed and get into my room, but when I was getting undressed someone knocked the door, I opened and it was Dimitri, looking at me with a small smile.

"Hey..." I let him got into my room and he looked a little uncomfortable.

"hi, are you… okay.. Did I hurt you?" oh, he was concerned about my injuries, I shook my head and smiled to him, he sighed in relief and hugged me " that`s good to hear"

"woha comrade, today we are lovable, aren't we?" he chuckled and I loved being in his arms, I felt comfy and secure, I sighed and he broke a little the embrace to kiss my lips, I lock my arms around his neck and he continue the kiss, making it more avid and his hands started to run around my body, I let out a moan and he stopped.

"Oh Roza, as much I don't want to, we`ll have to wait" he told me in a whisper that shot Goosebumps through my body, I didn't wanted to wait, I could do whatever he told me right now.

"Okay nun Dimitri" I said joking and he smiled kissing me softly in my neck, I laid my body to his, he let out a groan and he broke us apart.

"We`ll.. see us in the.. Morning" he was panting and I was smiling, he kissed me softly in my forehead and stormed out my room, okay, so comrade would need another cold shower.

**[end of chapter 16]**

**Yeah I know, I put some BP moments, but hey, I needed to put that part of Yeva, really that was hilarious, so, tell me if you like it, and for the people asking about the ring, wait people, just wait to the moment =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hallo all! I'm once again here, I know I swore I would update faster, but I made this freaky long chapter, so it's the same, really, this chapter is insanely long, so here I am , this chapter is going to be interesting, the wedding is approaching * cries* what will happen? Btw, I wanted to now your opinion, so I created a poll in my profile, so you can help me decide how Rose wedding dress should be, Turkish or European style =), you just have to vote off! Oh, and some people send me emails asking me about how did I picture Anya, Galle and Leena, and If I could draw them but, I'm not good at drawing, my skills are like… 7, so I have this great game *cough sims3 cough* so I made my version of Galle, Anya, and the whole gang, its just for giving you an idea, but if you didn't picture them like that, its okay, its your imagination, I wont mess with that, so you could forget you saw them xD, so, picture links in my profile.**

**PS. I wanna thank Kirly, she is a great friend and had been helping me to decide the dresses and that stuff, thanks a lot, luv ya =)**

**-PS2: all the dresses pics are in my profile =)**

**Oh Oh, and thanks for the reviews and yeah, we all need a cold shower after being with Dimka *winks***

**Chapter 17 "**_Seni seviyorum,__я__тебя__люблю_**"**

I was once again in the gardens of the palace, it didn't took me time to figure out that I was being pulled into Lissa`s dream, I hadn't been in her head like… in a long time( I was a little busy this days), tonight, I was wearing a simple white dress and barefoot, I missed the castle, being here (actually, in a dream, but you know what I mean). Everything just fitted in.

If I closed my eyes I could act like I still lived here, that the old bitch didn't gave me to marriage, that I had never been kidnapped…but still, I knew this was a dream, and somehow, It didn't felt quit right to forget Anya, Olena, Leena… and Dimitri… like in a thousand years I could forget that sexy Russian god.

I walked to a bench and sat down, waiting for Lissa to join me, I wanted to tell her all the stuff I was carrying, she was my best friend, my sister, I needed her.

Like she read my thoughts she appeared next to me, wearing her brightest smile and sat next to me.

"Hi Rose, how you`ve been?" I grinned and turn my head to look at her, she was really blissful, wearing her soft pink cotton dress and her sandals, although Lissa was way taller, I almost felt this urge to protect her like my little sister, which, she was.

"I'm great Liss" I replied sarcastically and she sighed, I was too sober for her.

"tell me what`s wrong, you know you can trust me.." she said in this tone that meant she felt a little hurt and that I was pushing her away, great, she was making me feel guilty for something I didn't intend to, it wasn't like I didn't wanted to tell her everything, I just didn't knew what was wrong with me.

"its nothing, really, I just feel… like weird" I bit my lip and Lissa shrugged her nose.

"how, weird? Aren't they treating you well? Cause if they`re not, they will receive my complains" I had to admit, it was pretty funny when Lissa got angry, if you analyze it, she seemed like a little sweet blonde puddle trying to growl to fiercer dog, and she knew it but it was cute that she still tried.

in fact, is quite the contrary, they treat me very well, too! - and I thought a little and added, "... well ... not everyone in the family, but even so, Olena is a very good woman, the girls I like them ... and grandmother gives me Goosebumps, but still, they are cool- I shrugged and Lissa looked at me like I was crazy, and maybe I was.

"oh, that`s good to hear, at least your mother-in-law likes you" she smiled I knew that my mum would like Lissa to be her daughter, but I discharge that, I had some new problems "then why you feel like this?" I knew that tone, she was worried, I didn't like worrying Lissa, she she could get stressed very quickly, and it was I needed the least.

"yes, look, is that, being in this environment, I don`t know, makes me feel ... weird ... as belonging yet be out of place" I shrugged my arms and I knew that Lissa had already captured my feelings, not for nothing that we had this bond- I'm meaning ... long time ago I didn't had this kind of belonging to something this big , I was already used to our small and pretty dysfunctional family.

"now I get you" she grinned and I sighed a little " you have to enjoy this Rose, you need it, really" she smiled wider" you have the opportunity to belong a new family, and I'm not saying that you have to replace us, we won't, you`ll always going to be my big sis" really, Lissa was the only person that could brought me into tears with such a little speech.

"so, how`s the thing going with the Prince?" she said wiggling her eyebrows but she failed…like…epically, I laughed and she inflated his cheeks, visibly upset that I laughed at her.

I wiped a tear and took a little air, which she didn`t looked the funny part, but hey, I was dying of laughter.

"Things are going ...good" I didn`t really know how to describe, moreover, is not as if I could say ""oh you know, things are going super! We have this hot make out sessions but of course, without going further, because the guy is a freaking nun! But you know, your friend here will take care of that *winks* so, no worries""... Yep, certainly this thing I couldn`t drop to Lissa, despite knowing me for so many years, the girl had its limits.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" she asked me trying to read it from my eyes, I tried to remember something important…like…what?..mmh…. I had to think about it…. And then it just snapped back to my head! The party! I started to count down the days, how many days I have been here?.. I didn't remember exactly, but I knew that the party was certainly closer…like… lurking me.

"the party!" I said in a really high pitch and Lissa giggled, oh yeah! She could laugh about this! That….Lissa…

"Princess Viktoria`s party?" she asked and I nodded " oh, I cant believe you forget that, oh Rose, I missed you so much " she was smiling, but I knew she was holding herself to burst in tears, this was Lissa, it was pretty easy.

"well.. I have been…. Busy" keeping my eyes and thoughts in his brothers body..but who knew "but still, the queen had this freaking gorgeous dress for me! Its.. speechless" I remembered the dress and smiled " I don't know how she did it, she almost got my measurements right"

"and that`s difficult" Lissa agreed, all this European anorexics sticks hadn't my shape, so it was difficult to figure how she got so close.

Lissa giggled a little more, she was really skinny too, but she wasn't anorexic… she was just…thin..I guess… mhh… I'll make Christian to take charge of her meals.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave you, it's almost my time for getting up, and I bet you want to sleep a little more " I nodded and she sighed, little blonde morning bird.

"It's okay" she hugged me tightly and leave a soft kiss in my cheek " say hi to spickey" I said teasing Christian, she nodded strongly and I let her go, in a moment, the dream began to fade, and now I was in my own sleepless slumber.

That morning went soothing, I took my breakfast mostly alone, in the table were sitting Yeva and Sonya, the rest had things to do, Viktoria, Olena and Karolina helping with the party stuff, you would think that after passing Yeva`s test she would be a lot nicer with me, well, you are wrong, she didn't speak to me, and at least she wasn't ogling me like a hawk finding a juicy mouse.

After having my sweet breakfast I went back to my room, I had to put some stuff in order; Anya told me that the party would be tomorrow night, and thank god I didn't felt nervous and that stuff, this was going to be a normal party, I'll have to nod about everything the nobles say, and won't try to break some snob`s nose.

Because, this party was full of Nobles who do more than brag about their possessions and positions, such as an Archduke of a really small country that only had probably two nobles to grant them the title, they and their fat pompous ass.

I finished arranging my things and someone knocked on the door, thinking it was I let them come in, but in my surprise, Olena and tailor got into the room , I stopped in my tracks what she was doing here? At first I thought she brought the dress to the part, which would be completely ridiculous, since I do not think she could have finished it in one night .. right? , oh man this woman could have arachnid genes?

"Hello" and sighed with relief when I saw that they weren't carrying my dress, just a great book full of sheets and papers that could become detached from that great and pompous book, Olena smiled at me with her gentle look, and I invited her in, closing the door behind them.

"Hi Rose, we are here for an issue of utmost magnitude ..." I didn`t like how it sounded "very important", it seemed that I was going to say they had discovered that i had hidden under my napkin some food during the past lunch, which I didn't like it (it was too ... glutinous and without consistence so I didn`t completely trust) but no, she pulled up a chair and a table and the woman placed the book on the table, I swear it came really close to that thing lifted a dust cloud.

I went with great curiosity and when I read the inscriptions of the book I knew that it was for, I almost run out of the room when I ogled Olena, who was smiling with her motherly eyes and care, oh Alá, I was caught in this…

" we are here to pick up a wedding dress" she said still smiling, and the old lady was smiling to, her name was Agatha, great, I was alone and busted with two women having dreams of grandchild's… help?..

They pulled another chairs and I sighed, with total defeat I sat in the chair and Agatha started to turn down the pages. There were simple sketches, but let me tell you, she had great skill with the drawing, the models were clean, and detailed and would not be surprised if the sketches began to move and might pray to have a Tête à Tête with me arguing that their corsets were very tight and they wanted a change.

She began to show me the models, the former ones had a big puffy and baggy back , and seemed slightly ridiculous and not me, so we skip it until the next section, where all were covered up to the chin and had plain long sleeves, for "meek people", so were also discarded.

The book had many types of garments, I really had hoped to find one and finish with this, but it seemed that my Rose-tittude was completely on float and complicated the process.

After many pages past I had lost the little interest I had shown, don´t get the wrong idea , the dresses were very exquisites, beautiful and full of class, however, they didn`t seemed to be screaming my name, ones were too flashy, with bows, ribbons and embroidery on all sides, the others were very simple and somber, I didn't know what to do, i wouldn´t dispose of all, I was really trying to find one, or one similar to my taste, but when I start seeing the good points to one, the bad ones seemed to scream my attention and they stray me from the original path .

When I suggested to buy it , Agatha was about to hit me with the colossal book, she scolded me, saying I couldn`t even think to buy it in a shop where they made in series and with the claws, she said that she would me take care of that, which was the mission they gave her and she`ll achieve it in any cost, it scared me a little her determination but I let her be.

"Well, no problem, Agatha has more books in her home, don`t worry about it Roza, we`ll find the dress" Olena told me reassuringly and I was glad that she didn't looked offended by my lack of appreciation for the dresses.

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders, suddenly, Olena attitude seemed to change to one of surprise and hit her forehead.

"What a fool I was! Rose, I never asked you if you wanted to marry .. with our customs, or yours, which are respectable, certainly" I think that the manners she was talking were concerned more than anything in the style of dress, and that really didn't offended me or anything, in fact I hadn´t thought about it, as we would get married here, I assumed that I would wear the things with they used to marry here.

"Don´t be troubled, I hadn´t thought about it .." Olena seemed to take a moment and said something in Russian to the tailor, who nodded and said goodbye to us with a little bow.

"Well, being so, I think I'll leave it to you for a couple of days, but decide pleas, because that day is approaching and we have to have this done already , we couldn´t allow the marriage continue without the wedding dress," she laughed a bit and then we heard a scream "oh, I think one of my daughters need me to put the finishing touches for tomorrow, don`t bother about the dress for tomorrow, Agatha will bring it before the meal "she left me with a loud kiss on the cheek and said goodbye, disappearing into the aisles.

The rest of the day I tried to Find Dimitri, but he had been held hostage by the workers (Adrian) that made a riot augmenting that their boss left them with all the work these days (pussies) so I couldn't speak with him right now, somehow I felt kind of bored, everyone was in their own world, I couldn't find Anya, Leena or Galle, which was weird, cause they were always around somewhere, I missed eating with them, they were my new kind of family, In this trip I felt connected with them… great, now I was becoming a needy girl.

I took a walk around the gardens, there were a few people that worked in the palace, they bowed every time I passed next to them, I sighed, I didn't like the bowing but I had to get used to it, some people were stubborn with that, and even I told them thousand times to don't bow, they did…

I kept walking until I heard some footsteps behind me, I turned around just to see Adrian coming to meet me, I sighed but at the same time I felt good, so I stopped my pace just to wait him to join me.

"hello there Little Princes" he said in salute and I nodded, he looked at me with his smile " what are you doing here and so…lonely?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows and I shoot one of my random glares.

"Don't you have, like, another quotes?" I asked seriously and he grinned shooking his head.

"of course, do you want to listen to them?" he was now triyng to hook up with me? He didn't have like..dignity or something?

"No" I said simply and he sighed "what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Dimitri?" I asked and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Let`s say that he is working right now, I need my free times once a while you know?" he said with that trademark smile.

"you lazy pig" he groaned and I grinned, I know he was working alone before, so I cut down the theme, maybe i`ll see Dimitri at Dinner.

"well, at least I hope you grant me a dance tomorrow night" I was about to say hell no, but something got into my mind, I remembered Leena, and our plan, maybe this could be entreating enough, at least something could came good in this dance, so I grinned evily and nod.

"Sure, that would be great" Maybe I said it a little bit excited, cause Adrian`s face was clearly skeptical and shocked.

"Are you…for real?" he said very slowly, like he could snap me back to reality in those words.

"Absolutely" He smiled now, oh poor and innocent Adrian… wait.. he wasn't innocent at all.

"but this isn't a trick, right?" he asked, dam! I thought he wasn't that smart, but he continued "like tricking me and then leaving me all by myself without pants in the garden!...right?"

"What?" I asked really amused.

"Nothing" he said rapidly "see you later little P" and he hushed to the palace.

One word…weirdo.

I went back to the palace and noticed it was already Dinner time, so I went to the hall, and once again I was alone (well, now was just Yeva and me, even Adrian and Sonya had some better stuff to do)

I ate in silence (it's not that I could talk that much to Yeva) so I quickly went to my dorm, I felt uneasy, I was used to be around a lot of people and now I was alone, great, I smelled myself, I didn't smell bad ,but I felt a little sticky, so I locked my door, so I started to get undressed and I put my dirty clothes in a box that Anya gave me, I prepared my bath and I got into the smelly waters.

The bath was okay, but it wasn't like Anya`s…oh god I was so reliant! I will prove I can survive alone, I put on my robe and combed my hair, after that, while it dried I started reading some western novels I bribed from Dimitri`s, let's see why he likes to read them so much.

After a few pages I was stucked with the book, I was in the part the Sherif William McGallard was going to busted down the cows thieves and reunite with lady Elizabeth, I knew why Dimitri liked this stuff that much, he liked the "Good always vanquish evil" that this books always portrait, some knocks at the door made me put the book away, I opened the door but no one was outside, that was strange, I closed my door again and I rubbed my eyes, I felt somehow tired, so I hide the book down my bed and I got into the covers, I couldn't be tired for tomorrow so I closed my eyes and began to fade away with my snooze.

That night I didn't encounter with Lissa, she must be tired too, when I woke up Anya was already cleaning my bedroom, I stare at her while she moved in the room, she looked a little unfocused, not very Anya like, so I knew it was time for pull down the façade and I pulled down the covers, she didn't seemed to notice me, until I got out of bed and talked to her.

"Are you okay?" she flinched and looked at me surprised and a little emotional.

"Sorry, I didn't wanted to wake you up" she said softly and I almost choked, was she serious? She always woke me up early, she loved that! There was something very wrong with her.

"you didn't Reply, what`s wrong?" she seemed slightly vague, as if looking how to tell me or don't tell me what was happening, she eventually opted for the first option , with a weary sigh she sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her blond curls.

"Its ... about Galip" I felt like her voice broke at just saying his name and suddenly I was angry, Galle had been by a long time my friend, but I wouldn`t allow him to hurt someone like Anya ,the poor girl had a heart fragile.

She seemed to get what I was thinking and using their arms she insisting denied.

"Oh .. he hurt me, really," she said looking at me , and I thought, that it really didn`t sounded like something Galle could do "in fact, he has been a wonderful person ..." and she smiled, I could see all the love she had to the despite they knew each other so recently, I felt a little jealous of their relationship, not that I wanted Galle for me, as a couple, in fact.. I did not know my situation with Dimitri; however they seemed to profess undying love.

" It's just that .." she took a deep breath, as if it was thorny to say what was coming next, " he have been told that it is time to return to Turkey," she looked up, i had never seen those blue eyes ... sad and dull, even when we were trapped in that house, somehow it broke my heart to see her so cheerless.

"Oh .. I see ..." I thought how painful it was for her that had to be separated, that shit was the world, find your partner, and then ill take you apart, ha ha!

"Yes, but it was my fault, nobody forced me to love him," Anya smiled heavily and was I amazed at her words, and felt even more jealous of how she could profess to love him just like that, I couldn´t do that ... Do I? · "I'm sorry to bother you with this," said embarrassed and I refused.

"why does he have to get back right now? I'm still here" if it was possible the separation, but the least I wanted them to enjoy a bit more time together, I would do anything.

She rejected that

"he needs to take care of the palace, Prince Christian and Lady Lissa " that was true, Galip was Captain, wasn´t like he could miss his post "In addition, both are committed to our occupation ..." oh .. That made me feel a little guilty, I was the fault of that Anya couldn´t go with him.

"Do not get me wrong, I adore to be your maid of honor, really ... you are the best person in the world they could assign " she smiled, this girl was a box of goodies.

"Anya ..I'm sorry" I felt stupid after all her reliance I could only tell her that, she smiled and stood up, smoothing the folds of her dress.

"Don´t worry... at least we`ll see each other when the Prince and Lady Lissa come to the wedding," she looked a bit happier, oh boy, she was always so positive even though when the world was turning against her and spitting in her face.

"That's true," I smiled trying to cheer her up, the least we needed was more depression.

"Well, it's time to forget about sad things, remember that we have a larger plan today" and smiled at me, winking, and I thought, Leena!, I smiled too and she helped me move quickly go and get her

I Just noticed the tray that was sitting on my dresser, i looked questioningly at Anya and she jiggled.

"It`s to avoid you eating alone, today all the Family will surely be without food, including Lady Yeva, they are giving the adjustments to party" oh! I missed her so much! I was in love with her.

I hugged her warmly and began to gobble up with what the food in the tray, I didn't saw the stuff in the tray, as I say " you don't check the glass of a gifted Donut" I knew it wasn't like that, but this way applies to me.

When we were ready we headed to the bedrooms of the service, where Leena was staying, and I saw what Anya meant earlir, the palace was in chaos, people running from side to side carrying tables, tablecloths, and silverware.

"I said it was turquoise color! Not Aquamarines!. Said a plump woman, waving a couple of tablecloths, which looked almost the same to me, and i followed Anya, fearing that these crazy people will hijack me to choose to set a table between white or ivory.

We reached Leena's bedroom and we knocked the door, we heard growling and then a sleepless Leena opened the door, oh boy, there was much work to do!

"I WONT WEAR THIS!" Leena Yelled, we were back in my room, we have picked up a pink dress for her, but she didn't want to wear it for the party, "its to… pink…" she complained and Anya groaned, I agreed with her, it was… to pink, I knew we were trying to make her look real good, but pink wasn't herself.

"okay, we`ll search for something more" I said tired and started to search in the big closet, I snug a little more, tossing down the dresses, " too long, too puffy, too tight… no…niet… hm…" and then I found one, I slapped me mentally because hadn't seen it before, I took it out and I waved it to the girls, so they could watch.

The fabric was a smoggy one, sleeves and skirt were white also the sides of the corset laces, the dress fabric was a bit hazy and loose, plus the dress came with a cloak which was playing with the baby blue parts of the dress, yes, this dress would match her eyes, and was simple, as Leena posed.

"Oh God, Rose, is perfect!" Anya shrieked and I laughed, I knew I was good, they could thank me later, it was now time for Leena prove it, she didn't object that much with this dress, I already knew that her favorite color was blue, so when she tried it, Anya nodded, it was like it made for her.

Leena looked pleased with the dress, her blue eyes glowed and she was smiling with content, but she shook her head and brought back a serious face.

"I had to admit, its…pretty, but I can't wear it" she said shooking her head, we both groaned, this girl was picky.

"why you can't? It looks great" I said in defeat, I was tired of this; I was very, very close to suffocate her with the cloak, why she always had to object? Why she had to be that finicky and difficult? ... Hmm... Now I knew all Lissa had to went through when she wanted to dress me... Oh well.

"It's just that these clothes belong to you, Rose, I don't believe its right if I use them" oh man! That was one of the lamest excuses I had heard, and believe me, I had heard plenty of them (courtesy from Christian).

"Bullshit, if they`re supposed to be mine, I decide how to use it, right? So I say you use them! And take it as a command of your soon to be Queen, I don´t think you want me to get cranky, do you? If you don't obey me I send you to the dungeon "I said suddenly exploding, Leena and Anya looked at me as if one arm grown me out of the blue.

"But we have no dungeons" Anya said shyly and she received my glare, simply because I got slightly querulous thanks Leena`s temper, by Alá, the girl had a body that should be shown and she should be grateful!

"Then I would build one!" I lifted my arms in the air, and this made Anya and Leena broke out in laughter "what! I'm serious" I said looking at them seriously, but their red faces made me burst in laughs after a short time.

Anya shown us her dress, it was a peach pink; it was so like Anya, charming and neat.

We stayed a little bit more in my room, getting all ready for just start to get dressed and all, y picked up a pair of red shoes ( I had plenty in my bag, but I choose one of the cabinets)

We had spent enough time in my room, so now we were clean and ready to simply get into our garments, my stomach growled, causing laughter among all, so we went for a light lunch, Anya advised me not to eat that much, because the dress was tight and maybe I wouldn't breathe. Ja! I can't believe she thought I was going to dispossess me from my sweet food, I would cut the side of the dress if I couldn't use it with my belly full.

I sat in the dining room while the girls ate, they refused to eat with me, saying that no one else could sit at the royal table more than the family, so I was the only person eating at that time, and I was eager to kiss the chef ,The food was delicious, as mostly everyday.

I thought I would bump into someone, but my luck was so lame that didn't happen, I felt like I was being avoided, although it was completely stupid because they had their own things to do; thinking that tonight I would see Dimitri squeezed my stomach , was a mixture of pleasure and anxiety.  
I hit myself, why I should be like this? I had to behave and not look as the stupid drooling courtesans; they rioted every time a good looking man walked into the palace, harpies.

When I reached my room, Leena and Anya were already there, and also was my dress, I smiled and they nodded, we lock my door and started to change into the dresses, mine was perfect, it truly fitted me like a glove, that old lady knew how to do it.

Anya helped me to finish my hair, she heated tongs over the flame and began to make me the curls, she, however, did not need much grooming hair, she had to comb a little her hair ,and it was done, it looked adorable and appealing , But Leena and I weren't so lucky.

I decided to use half the hair tied , leaving my face exposed, (of course, excluding my bangs) I was grateful to have long hair, there were different ways of wear it, now It was tied half up and half down, leaving the curls lay in my back and part of my chest, yep , I found delight with my reflection the mirror , Anya gave me a few hairpin of red roses between the curls , and I had to admit that they looked good, so I decided to begin with my makeup, while Anya started with Leena.

However, Leena's all a dilemma, she didn't want neither too loose or too tied after many groans and be beaten with a comb Anya finished her part, staying in a nice touch loose, her hair wasn´t as long as mine, but still she wore the light waves that Anya had made with the forceps, with a sigh of relief we prepared for the next phase: the makeup.

I have to admit, I felt a little hypocritical, I didn`t wear so much makeup too, but I had my limits, this woman wouldn't let us help, at the end we put a little lipstick and mascara.

I think we finished just in time, someone was knocking at my door and I opened just to see Dimitri, he looked… stunning, his hair was tied up in his small ponytail, and his face was clean and neat, I could smell his aftershave, so he`d probably shaved today, I wondered how he would look with a little beard…wild and messy… dear alá, I was daydreaming with him at my side.

"Prince" the girls greeted and he nodded in their direction, but somehow he looked a little dazzled I knew by the looks the girls were giving me, they were trying no to laugh so hard, so I pulled him outside my door.

See something you like, comrade?" I said in a teasing tone and he smirked, looking me with so many emotions that made me gave him my man eating smile.

"actually, I do…" he said smiling and that stopped my heart, oh boy,…. " you really, look stunning Roza"

"I know" I said playfully and he chuckled, suddenly, his arms were around my back, he was still looking at me, deeply, he was sending me all type of feelings by just looking at me.

"There.. is something I want to give you" he said smiling and I closed my eyes, I thought he was going to kiss me, but he laughed and placed something in my free hands, I opened my eyes and he was looking at me with a playful smile, he left me pouting, waiting for a kiss!

"that`s mean" I smacked his arm and he chuckled, I pouted and was about to complain but he shut my mouth with a kiss, the sexy Russian left the bad ass Rose speechless…oh…but he kissed so good… hm… I think I didn't mind… _that much._

It felt so good, being in his strong arms, I closed my eyes, playing the game, I knew I was playing with fire, I was starting to feel something strong towards Dimitri, it was completely new to me, and by the way he looked at me I knew he felt something for me, and that scared me more, I wasn't used to people _feeling _ something more, don't get me wrong, I had dated boys before, but al turned to be lame gold diggers (also known as crown rats).

We broke apart and Viktoria was watching us, she looked happy, dam woman! Why always people had to barge in our moments, geez!. Some privacy over here, please?

"Open it" he said pointing the little box in my hands, I nodded and Viktoria came closer.

"Brother, you should let her finish, its rude to barge before she is done so, let's go Romeo, see you later sis" she said picking Dimitri by his shirt, I groaned loudly and he sighed, I saw him disappear in the hallway and I got into my room again.

The girls were already done so I gave the finishing touches and we were ready, when they weren't looking, I l peeped inside the box, I was stupidly edgy, but on opening it I realized it was empty, however, it had a velvety surface, somehow I felt that something else must be inside, I was almost about to go throw the box on Dimitri`s head, he gave me an empty box! Speaking of disillusions…..

But something fell from the box when I shook it, it was a folded paper note, curiously I picked it up and opened the note, the note had a neat handwriting, I thought it was Dimitri`s, and I began to read.

_Roza, I know you were expecting something else, and I'm sorry, but this is not the way I planned, I know you probably want to hit me with the box, I don't blame you , but please understand, I want to do this in person, Meet me in the east garden, about 2 hours after the party starts, I'll manage to blow away the vultures._

_I'll be waiting you, Dimitri._

Well, at least he gave me a note requesting for forgiveness, I wasn't a total plastic bitch, but you can't trick a girl like that, it`s just not right.

We left the lounge, the path was quiet, Anya and Leena would come long after the royal family was in, I have to admit, that every step I took, I felt as the nerves played within my stomach ,tightening and causing uneasiness, I had to calm down, it wasn't as in my whole life I had never attend to a ball, but still there was something disturbing.

The girls led me to the main entrance, where Viktoria and the other were waiting for the entrance,, but I was interested in Dimitri, there he was as handsome as he could be in his attire, I run out of air few moments and I didn't understand what was happening, he was offering his hand, waiting for me to hold it, and we will enter as the "couple" we were in the eyes of Russia.

He smiled and this reassured me a bit, I heard the voices of Olena and others, however, I didn't pay attention what they were talking about, I had all my concentration toward Dimitri`s, his warm eyes looked at me sweetly, why did I fall so helpless near this man?

"Today, we honor the seventeenth birthday of Princess Viktoria" was heard through the door which was slightly open "and the presence of Their Majesties, the Queen Olena Belikova and the Russian princesses, and Sonya Karolina Belikova , well as Crown Prince, Dimitri Belikov and the company of Rosemarie company Emirye Mazur, Princess of Turkey "in outbursts of joy and happiness, I almost forgot the urge to beat the man, I hated that name!

We penetrated the salon, the range of clothes left me slightly bewildered, the women seemed wear all king of stuff to highlight today, many were accompanied by their husbands and young daughters, one could see the joy in the old and greedy women, it was an open secret that these celebrations were the perfect opportunity for their daughters to launch their ribbons and caught a single and important man.

And the madness started, I didn`t know how it happened, but suddenly I was surrounded by people, like the rest of the family, the people came to "know" me a little more, I never left his hand, this gave me the forces to "pretend" to be "polite" with most people.

"Prince, come, we have to chat with you, let the ladies know each other " this man had given my dead conviction, I looked him with pleading eyes but he looked at me and the man, knowing that he had business to attend , I gave him a nod and he followed the man.

"good evening Princess, I am lady Antonia Kuznetsova and this is my daughter, Natalya Kuznetsova" the woman introduced herself, she looked like the perfect example of the husband huntress, she was maybe in her forties and wrinkles already garlanded her face, she had pale blond hair in an elaborate style , also she had big hair and green stalker eyes, I bet that those eyes will be very useful to locate her young preys.

His daughter was her spitting image, with the same big green eyes and pale blond hair, I felt sorry that the girl, she had inherited the fashion sense of her mother, wearing a hairstyle that made her look like a pair of birds nested in her head, hilarious.

"Hello lady Antonia, Natalya" they started babbling around about how beautiful I was, and how lucky I was and all the stuff these women were used to do to catch the royals' attention, I just replied with small words and wasn't paying much attention to their chitty chats, and it wasn't until one comment catch my attention.

"I know! Had to have been a horror for the princess, bear the curse of living in an undeveloped site as that!" the woman with bulging eyes said was she serious? I suddenly felt my blood boil "the commoners have such a low class, marriage was truly her lifesaver" she said, smiling as though she had me empathy what was wrong with this woman? She would see, I would leave with a new hair style, bald! By my bare hands!

I was scathing about to answer but someone put a hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw Adrian, he held a polite smile but his eyes were on Antonia.

"Miladies" I shot him my daggers, traitor! The Women sniggered pathetically, Adrian was probably one of the most coveted bachelors, I watched as Natalya and the other predators laughed foolishly, this girls were brainless.

"Oh, Lord Ivashkov is a pleasure to see you around " said the leader of the scarecrow, Antonia, Adrian smiled slightly, which won dreamy sighs of the youngest.

"Yes, it is indeed a delightful evening, however, I think I heard you were speaking about Turkey" women smiled idiotically and I could see Antonia reached her paw to her daughter, to move her to the front row, alá! She was offering her daughter like a piece of meat.

"However, I can be in more disagreement" Oh, I swear the false eyebrows that lady scarecrow worn were falling "Turkey is a beautiful country and its people are the most fascinating and striking I've ever seen, here's an example" he said, pointing at me and I could see the green eyes of Antonia were pouring with envy as if it were not sufficient for me to be the next wife of the Prince, the attention of the other available bachelors were fixed on me, ha! On your face, hatful bitch!

"It's a you don't have the means to visit a land so rich and exotic as Turkey," he said, smiling and slightly twisted their mouths, O heavens! Had a new positive reception to Adrian, he had insulted them with courtesy "if you'll excuse us, I promised a few people I will show them the newest member of the royal family"

"That was smart" I said when we were pretty far from the scarecrows, Adrian chuckled and grinned.

"of course it was, you have to learn how to deal with this women Rose, I thought you were used to it" he said cocking an eyebrow, I snorted and threw my hands to the air.

"yeah, but I suddenly miss the gals in Turkey, at least they didn't insult my family, they just remarked my nerve and all that stuff" I shrugged and he was still grinning, holy crack! I almost forgot the plan.

"So, Little princess, wanna join me in one piece of dance?" he asked smirking and gallant, I chuckled and I my eyes scanned the crowd, I found Leena, she was leaning against a table, you could see that she was visibly grumpy I saw the peach dress Anya far away from her sister and I realized that the blonde had gone to dance with her dauntless captain, something else I noticed was as some boys swarmed around Leena, and she snapped them like flies, I couldn´t help to laugh loudly I had to do something before she smite one of those guys.

"What?" Adrian asked curious and stared at my Direction, I saw how his eyes changed from curious to engrossed, Leena disinterested gaze made her look more attractive and unreachable, I knew now why the boys tried to take her to dance, men and their big ego.

"Is that, Leena,?" her asked staring in their direction, I could understand it as he liked what he saw.

I nodded, which caused Adrian changed his look from me to her again.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about the dance, there is a rule in my religion that the first ball has to be with my fiancé, so sad, but I have to find Dimitri" I smiled and pushed him "accidentally "one step closer to the table where Leena was leaned.

I walked away ,quietly, as if it could somehow break the spell, I was surprised that Adrian didn´t objected when I rejected his petition, I moved to a remote place of the room, and watched from afar.

Adrian regained his wits and went with all his gallantry to the table, and smiled in the most heartbreaking way I've seen, however Leena seemed calm, and answered what he asked, she was probably a bit nervous and upset by the earlier proposals, which delighted Adrian, don't ask me why, but I was sure that he liked the difficult and badass girls, it was fortunate that we had told her to leave the nonsense and act as the courageous and it kicks ass woman she was

I checked the time, the time Dimitri set was close, so I walked beside them and winked at Leena, which she smiled back and continued her chat with Adrian, I could hear them laughing, oh alá ! I was going to tease them till death.

I slipped to the gardens, for my luck, no one saw me, maybe ala was changing his mind, I made my way to the spot, my heels stomping hard, I had to control my impulse to rush to the meeting, I sighed in relief when I saw his figure.

"Roza" he called me and smiled, I smiled too and even the illumination was bad, I could see his face, he cupped me in his arms and bent to kiss me, I missed his lips.

We wrapped her in a kiss that radiated our feelings, not the why but I always felt comfortable with him, as if somehow pertain to us in a way more than physical.  
His hands rested on my waist, caressed the fabric of her dress and almost makes me moan, oh man, I felt like a teenager.

"And, well, you had something planned or just brought me with an innocent note to really have a make out session?" I asked, smiling and he laugh quietly, he shook his head and dropped another kiss on my forehead, he pulled something from his pocket and I couldn't help to spy slightly, I just saw it was something that shone dimly in the soft glow of the moon.

"Straight to the point, as always Roza" he murmured and leaned toward me, in fact he bent a lot, taking my hand he slipped something in my left finger, I felt cold and slightly heavier.

"wha ..." he didn't let me continue, he shut me putting one of his long fingers on my lips.  
"Let me get this right ..." he said mumbling and seemed to take some courage, it was kinda funny to see the great Dimitri a little edgy (of course, that we won't say about me, I was doing a great job by no shaking like a fish out of the water).

"Roza, I'm aware that our marriage was ... imposed..." oh no, I hope they come out with some "but you know, I love you more as a friend" because it could be a huge bitch, "but ... there is something in you ... in us, that I couldn't be happier and agreed to it "my heart gave a tremendous turnaround, maybe ... he was, proposing?

"So, I thought, that this should be done the right way," he said and I heard him swallow hard, my god sexy Russian was like a nervous child, I had to admit it was cute ... and still sexy. "And that is why, with this ring, I ask you to be my wife, forget about being queen and the obligation, I `m saying that I love this, I love you .."

I was shocked, I couldn't process anything, did he .. really said? Was my imagination? if this was a dream it would be a very very cruel one, and when I get up, heads would roll. I looked at Dimitri, his soft chocolate eyes told me it was no dream neither a joke, it was for real.

"Dimitri .. I ..." I was speechless, it seemed that he always left me this way, I immerse for a moment in his eyes , these flooded me and made me feel a little warm feeling around the belly, he looked slightly worried but he was trying to hide it, but I knew him so well that it was useless, ".. . I would.. love it. "I said and he smiled widely as I had never seen him smile, I found myself wrapped in his arms, I swear I could stay like this all my life, embraced to him.

" I love you Roza" he whispered to my ear and for the first time I didn't panicked, I was strong enough to answer.

"I love you too Comrade" I said and we kissed again, dancing in our own beat, under the sweet moonlights.

I knew it was cheesy and all that stuff, but we were the cheese Prince and Princess, so sue us! We spend that night saying how much we cared about the other, until the ball ended, so it was time to go separate ways, but I didn't wanted to pull apart, so he suggest that we could spend the night together… and before you get excited and squeal, he didn't meant that way ( yeah, I know.. yikes) so we stated that he would come to my dorm when everyone went to bed.

We said goodbye and I left straight to my room, the hall was already empty, I foolishly walked to my room, not looking where I was going, I was just engrossed looking at the ring in my hand, was beautiful, simple, but gorgeous, I couldn`t have picked a better ring, what I liked best was the delightful Rose Never in my life I was so happy, oh, I know Lissa will laugh at me when I tell her this, I complained a lot about the cheesiness and now was the queen.

Since everyone was gone I arrived quickly to my room, I changed into my best cotton dress, what? I'm always like this…I get rid from the hairpins and comb my hair with my fingers, it looked natural and cool, I smiled, I lock my door and waited patiently, then a knock in my window make me run to open it, now I thanked that my room was in the first floor, so Dimitri, with his 6`7 climb easily.

"how are we doing?" he asked, smiling, he was now with a more comfortable attire, he took out his coat and close the curtains.

"just peachy" I said smiling and he smiled back, he took me in his arms, kissing me and we went to bed, he took off his shoes still holding me and we dive into the puffy sheets.

I laid in my side and he cupped my body, in spooning position, he kissed my neck line and kissed my nape.

"Goodnights Roza" he said softly and I almost moaned hearing my Russian nickname, I loved the way his tongue rolled and say it.

"goodnight comrade" I thought I would had problems sleeping, because it wasn't sane to sleep being snuggled by a Russian bad ass god, but I felt so comfortable and nice that I swayed by my sleep.

**End of chapter 17 **

**Okay, you gotta admit that this chapter was really long and I put all my effort to it *cries* so, please leave me plenty reviews, otherwise i`ll get depressed and if I'm depressed modo that means not writing and inspiration mode, so please, be nice o, love you all, now it`s time for me to take a shower, picture that, anyways, cya around, i`ll update in a week ( I need a little rest xD) love you, big kudos! ( yes, I knew that by zack and cody life on a deck xD), love, Hana**


	18. Jelousy

**siHey, I'm back, I know, I know, late again, but I had some stuff to do, packing my things and mom want to spend the days she can with me, so she makes me go out with them, and if i`ve even think to skip that "family trips" or refuse to go.. well.. that`s a bye-bye computer for a while ( xD) Thanks so far for the comments, I love them, I'm thrilled about what they say, and you give me ideas for the story, thanks a lot! And if you think its good now, wait and see, we`ll have more drama in the story (ha-ha! Come on, you know you love it!), this chapter is even longer * sighs* so I hope nice reviews, this chapter is like two in one! It's a present, so if you want this long chapters I can't deliver them in a week ( I had some stuff to do xD) but thanks for the reviews… really! *-*.. * gives all happy cookies***

**IMPORTANT!: follow on www. **FAcebook .com /pages/Official-VAMPIRE-ACADEMY-Movie/132065663494472 yeah, your eyes are correct go go go ! its awesome!

**The producers need people to join! Go and join!**

**Chapter 18 "Jealousy"**

I never had a more relaxing sleep, I slept like a baby, I loved being in this way with Dimitri, even if it dangerous, because in order to keep my hands away from his hot body, I needed all my self control, yet one could say that never in my life I had slept so... well.

I opened heavily my eyes to meet his, he was still asleep, he looked so ... off guard, which made him look cute, I never thought that someone like Dimitri had that side, so peaceful and quiet, which made me want to prove how peaceful would be if my hands were moving on his body… hmm...  
I know I would never willingly get up early, but I was fully rested, I knew that if only had been an hour in his arms I would woke up fresh and active, however, he seemed quite the opposite, the man had worked all week like a dog. Sure he was tired as hell.

I think I could have stayed a long time looking at him, however a knock on the door made me jump in my place.

"Rose? Is everything okay? Why the door is locked?"Anya's voice through the door pulled me out of my dreams, shit! Olena won´t like this, but well, we soon will be husband and wife, but it was she was old shaped, I remember the warnings she had give us and how she hoped to the marriege, sometimes Olena could be a charming and sweet woman but no wonder why she was Dimitri´s mom, she wouldn´t hesitate to nail Dimitri in a cross if she found him in my bed before marriage.

"Dimitri!" I whispered, shaking him and he woke up in surprise and stood up, waving his hands and almost felling out of bed, I told him to be silent and he looked puzzled as if I was crazy for waking him up this early, but I pointed to the door and yet, he didn't seemed to understand

_Knock Knock Knock_

His eyes opened immediately and understood the situation, I showed him the window and nodded, taking his things up quickly I opened the window so he could climb out, alá, I was praying that no one was outside at this hour in the gardens , Olena had everyone informed of the terms of her "talk" with us.

It took him a little time to be with one foot outside and one inside, when I thought he would jump out the window and flee, he stayed static, I frowned and walked over, ready to push him out, however, he took the opportunity to take my arm and pull me closer, he gave me a quick peck and leapt, thank God the grass cushioned his fall and Anya didn't hear that.

When I was about to open the door, something big and brown brought to my attention, my God, he forgot one of his boots, I grab it quickly and threw it out the window, it fell with a resounding thud on a soft surface and I heard a guttural moan.

Crap!

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anya asked, her voice was a little worried, and I came up with something while I reached for the door knob

" I hit the bed, silly me" I said jokingly and opened the door, she was relieved when I was in good condition and came to my room, but stopped at the foot of the bed, I turned to see who was looking and cursed.

"Either you had a fun night or you grew an extra head while sleeping," she said smiling, I forgot the pillows, they were next to each other, and both had a cleft in a cirle, clarifying that there were two heads resting there.

"oh shut up" I snarled and looked at her smiling " I hope I can count with you, that you wont rat me out with Olena the inquisitor" I joked and she shook her head, as I realized, I could trust Anya this stuff, good.

" I won't" she raised her palm in a promise and I nodded, I looked at the time, it was pretty late for Anya, she normally came early morning to wake me up, but it was almost noon, probably all were so tired that didn't care of having breakfast together.

" but" she stopped me " if your majesty finds I know something, and decide to torture me, I don't know how much the secret can rest in my closed lips" she said smiling, this wasn´t good, I threw my arms to the air.

"what`s going on with the "ill take this to my grave?" " I groaned in exasperation and she let out a playful giggle " what?, did you just laughed at me? " I asked, squinting my eyes, she shook her head, clearly afraid of saying yes.

"well, you are my friend and my kinda… boss, but according to the hierarchy, right know, the person that could sort to heads roll is the queen, I'm sorry" she smiled sheepishly, and I didn't know if I had to feel offended or worried.

"oh, you`ll see how evil and feared I could be " I said smirking and leaped to her, she squealed in horror and fled from my paws, dam, she was small and smart, dammit, when I was able to pin her down in the bed and attack but my stomach growled, loudly, since I didn't ate dinner I was starving, so I left the torture for later, I needed my daily fuel or I would be grumpier.

The hall was empty, Anya told me that the women had taken the breakfast at the same time, but they let me sleep a little more, it was nice of them, and at least I won't have to eat alone, Anya was standing next to me, talking sometimes.

When I finished my meal we went for a walk to the gardens, in the days I have been in Russia I wasn't able to wander around them properly , It was nice to feel the sun in my skin, soft and warm, I was wearing one of my cotton dresses, I knew I was wearing something very light, but today the weather felt a little hot, and I liked the soft cloth in my skin, besides, this one was long and looked good and reasonable, ( and above that, it was fresh, I couldn't stand watch the woman in those tighter and fully clothed attires),so, like Anya didn't complain, I thought it was okay ( she was my Russian fashion sense, she always told me what was "wearable" and what showed more than her bathing suit

We continue talking about nonsense, she didn't ask further about my night and I thanked it, I liked that being a secret, I didn't trust in the surroundings, you never know when someone is spying a conversation.

After walking some time, we found Lenna, she was putting some boxes outside the guards building, and she was sweating, wearing a pair of trousers and a tight shirt, her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail, I think she grabbed some experience from the other day, she looked like she cared a little more about her outsides.

"hey" she smiled and placed down the boxes, she cleaned her hands and she placed a hand in her hair, she walked toward us, and we stopped.

"hi" We went silent, we really wanted to know what happened with Adrian, and we knew she knew, because she saw our complicity smiles and sighed.

"its okay, I'm going to tell you" she sighed and Anya giggled, I was curious, nothing more, Leena motion us to go to the tree shadow, so we could have some privacy, we followed her and waited for her response, I hoped Adrian wasn't a jerk with her, or I'll be very angry.

"how did it went?" I asked winking an eye and she chuckled, I hope she didn't threw herself to Adrian so easily, that wouldn't be nice, Adrian was a player, and if she played his game, it would be game over very quickly, also she would be heartbroken and.. I would be angry and I'll have to kick some men balls, I just hoped I didn't found Dimitri first.

"it went…. Good… really, " she giggled a little and Anya arched her eyebrow for me, she looked at us, waiting and sighed " we talk about tons of things, and then…" she stop a little and grinned " he kinda asked me out" she looked so relaxed that feed our interest .

"Kinda?" we chorused and she smiled and shrugged " what did you say?"

"I said I couldn't" we stood there, in silence until she continued "that I was busy at the time, but I'll let him know when I have the time" she said and we laughed so hard, I could imagine Adrian`s face when he had been rejected, priceless!

"oh dear alá, I would pay for see Adrian`s reaction, I bet he`s pride is on the floor" I keep laughing so hard that my belly started to ache, Leena was smiling a little and Anya was laughing, lower, but still laughing.

"how did you manage to do it?" Anya asked, we knew that she was really into Adrian, another girl would totally accept his offer and become his flavor of the week, but Leena surprised us, she gain some respect points.

"at first it was difficult, but when I said it, and saw his face… it felt.. terrible good" she said laughing and we all laughed " don't get the wrong idea, I still like him… but it felt pretty good to reject him and see the resolution in his eyes" she stop laughing and pet her stomach, we all agreed.

"yeah, he won't give up so easily, so get ready for the battle" I said and she sighed nodding, I had faith in her, she would remain still until she felt it was time, she didn't wanted to be a one day girl in his life, and if he didn't liked being rejected and went to other girls, at least, her heart would be almost unharmed.

"I know" we waved goodbyes, she had to finish some stuff of her work, so the little dirty lie wasn't such a lie, she was busy right now, so we went further, I liked being outside, feeling the sun in my numb body, I'll have to ask some train sessions with Leena, I needed those running moments in my daily day.

We turned out to be in the main entrance of the palace, Dimitri was there, standing outside the door and I was curious, he should be sleeping or working, he was this workaholic like Viktoria said, but then we saw someone coming from the gates, followed by some men.

She was tall and had long black amber hair, her eyes were icy blue and she was wearing a black and white stripped dress, I had never seen her in my life, yet, she had a big smile in her face and I saw Dimitri, he was smiling too, something down my stomach felt uneasy, who was she?

Anya should have seen my frown, because she held my hand and gave me a reassuring smile, I turned to Dimitri, he was smiling and the woman came closer, she opened her arms and hugged him tightly..bitch!

"Dimka! Long time no seen!" she squealed like a teenager (but she looked way older to be a teenager) to my dislike, Dimitri didn't pull her out of the embrace, he…like hugging her, she was a good looking woman.. but still a bitch.

"Tasha, it's nice to see you too" the veracity in his words made me sick, he missed her? I really hoped she was family, or i`ll be a little pissed…just a little, finally, she let go my man and with big strides went closer, standing next to Dimitri, I shot him death glares but he didn't care.

"I thought you were in America" Dimitri said, she smiled, like enjoying he knew about her, if Anya wasn't holding my hand I would totally jump off to her and twist that face into something that couldn't smile to Dimitri.. Ever again.

"I was, I arrived right know, and when I knew you were already here I came to see you" she was still smiling, and then, they noticed me, Dimitri smiled at me, and i was still frowning, that made him eyed me with a puzzled look.

"hi, you must be Rose, right? It`s nice to meet you" she said smiling and by the tone of her voice I knew she was being sincere, but by the way her eyes sparkled every time she saw Dimitri, I didn't trust her.

"yes..uhm..same" I said uncomfortable and she didn't left smiling, she saw Dimitri and then to me, I fixed my arm in Dimitri`s waist and he hugged me back, Tasha said nothing, but I saw the wave of pain in her eyes, tiny and small to notice, but it was there, so this bitch really liked Dimitri.

"You are a lucky girl, Dimka is a wonderful man, I know he`ll make you very happy" Tasha`s voice crack a little and then her eyes flashed in warning, like she was trying to warn me about Dimitri, oh, she`ll see, I stare her back, both smiling.

"yes, I am" I said smiling blatantly and then she turned to face Dimitri, who wasn't aware of the stare fight we had, if she tried something, ill snap her skinny arms in two.

"How is the queen and the princess? I haven't seen her in a while" she said changing the topic and I rested my face in Dimitri`s torso, sometimes, like this morning, I forget how tall he was, now that I thought about it, I was glad that my bed was big, or we hadn't fit in.

"She is great, and if you want to talk to them, you can stay for dinner "he offered and I pulled down my impulses to elbow him in the ribs.

"that would be great" she said happily and when our eyes met, she let out a sly smile, I glance to Dimitri, but he didn't sight that, great, he excused himself, he needed to finish some things in the work, I had my doubts about his " work" I never saw Christian work this hard in his duties…. Hmm..

"please, help Tasha around, let her feel home" she said to me, and I smirked evilly, sure, maybe I'll show her the dungeons… I certainly needed to start building those when I was queen, and Tasha would be in my top five list, next to Tatiana of course.

"don't worry, I already know this place like my home" she said, staring at me and I stared back, I pray to alá that she was a smart girl, or I'll have to teach her about not messing with Rose`s guy, or she would probably will got hurt… badly… hmm…. I need some hellhounds too.

"okay then" I said shrugging and join Anya, she was smiling a little and I shot a death glare, this wasn't fun, I didn't like bitches in my territory, but I'll show her how Rose works it.

We leave Tasha alone and went to do some rounds around the palace, someone told me the queen was looking for me and asked me to join her in my quarters, well, at least being with Olena gave me a little peace, which I needed right know, Tasha carved my nerves and I was grateful that Dimitri was in his studio, people were literally banned from there, he liked working in peace.

When I reached my room, Olena and Agatha were waiting for me, this time, there wasn't a huge book in my bed, there were at least five of them, all in my bed, and in the table, a pair of blank sheets, Agatha looked convinced also Olena, I sighed and let myself go with the flow.

In the result of the exhausting hours with the women, we managed to get a dress done, we started to work from cero, I decided to wear a European style, as much as I liked Turkish clothing, I thought that I could gave this to Olena, she smiled and let me work with Agatha, giving time by time some advices, Agatha showed me a bunch of dresses, and we mark the things I liked of each one, and let me tell you, she had a lot of sketch… dozens!

We had a rough time, every time I snorted a "don't care, don't know, why we can't buy it?" Agatha beat me with the book, it wasn't fun, and I blamed Agatha for wanting me to wear a bunch of bruises in the wedding, she didn't stop, and she mumbled something about weak foreign girl.

The result of the hard sweating working hours was pretty good, I liked it, it was simple yet beautiful, Agatha was grinning with happiness, like she had done the job of her life, and maybe, that`s why she implied so much in making it, she loved this job, and the dress turn out to be a master piece, it was perfect, now, she said she had to take measures again, because being so much in the palace, eating all the good stuff I could have gained weight ( this woman was brutally honest).

That remind me of asking Leena… maybe later, because by the time we finished, it was already dinner time, Olena and I walked to the dinner hall, she talked me about some stuff of the wedding, about which color I liked and the people I would like to have here, I started to think about it deeply, obviously Lissa and Christian, also Mia, Eddie , Galle and Mason, I tried to think about more people and someone dashed in my mind, my dad… I would love if he could be here… Olena saw change of mood and smiled gently, she said if I needed her help I didn't doubt to ask.

I returned her a small smile and we went inside the hall, everyone was already sitting there, and for my lucky day, there was a empty spot next to me, with the plates already served, I sighed and went to sit down next to Dimitri, it wasn't so long when someone entered the room, Tasha was smiling brightly.

"Hello your majesties" she said softly and sat down.. Next to me, I heard a muffled laugh, and shot death glares to Viktoria, who was feeling that this was amusing; for me, it felt it like agony.

Everyone welcome her in the table, even Yeva, and with that, the "Tasha talk" started, they kept asking her I about her charming life, I almost loss the appetite, I said almost because this time they had made a food that look… delicious and I couldn't behold myself.

"You know you are welcome for the wedding" Dimitri said and I choked "Rose, are you okay?" I mumbled something in Turkish about how the bride was supposed to invite the people, but no one understands me, ha!

"I would be delighted!" she said too cheerful that made me suspicious, this woman was weird, I knew she had a plan.. or something, if I were she I couldn't just sit and pretend to be happy when the man I'm obsessed with is marrying someone else… weird.. That adds her distrust points.

"The wedding is two and a half weeks, I`ll sends you the formal invitation" Dimitri said, happy, darn… I hadn't seen him this happy since… ever I think, this wasn't good.

"We`ll see" Everyone seemed pleased, but no one else seemed to notice the treating tone and the way she looked my way, I send her back my Rose death glare and Dimitri saw this, Tasha pretend to be all innocent and I gained a " behave look" from Dimitri.

"I'm sorry, I just lost appetite" I said pushing my plate aside, I was tired of this, Tasha looking Dimitri like her charming prince and he didn't care, he was kind and gentle with her, it made me truly sick, if I stayed a little more I would throw up in Tasha`s dress… now that I thought about it… nah, my guts were too much for touching her.

"Are you ok?" oh, now he was worried about me, well I didn't care; I was too pissed to put a façade on.

"No, I'm a little sick, something smells like trash" I said eyeing Tasha and Dimitri tried to capt that smell " maybe it's just me, maybe not" I said shrugging and I stood up, but before I could go Olena tied me to hell.

"Tasha, maybe you want to join us in lunch, tomorrow in the gardens with all of us" oh Olena was too kind that I couldn't blame her because she was nice with the whore trash, and of course, she meant that _us_ to like.. Everyone, including me, this was just great.

"Sure, I'll be here at that time" and when I excused myself she shot me a victory glance, and I shot her a sly smile, oh well, I could torture her, she looked puzzled about my smile and I turned down my heels and reached for Dimitri`s face and kissed him softly in the lips, I heard a "aww" from the girls and I shot a warning glance to Tasha, she looked pissed but she hide it too good for the rest.

Dimitri was a little confused and I didn't care, I was still pissed with him, since Tasha came, everything was Tasha, Tasha Tasha, like I didn't exist, and yeah, I was jealous, so what? He was my Russian god, I didn't like some other women fantasize with him, he was mine and I was he`s, finale.

Before I went back to my room I took a deep walk into the gardens, it was quiet and I felt good there, I sighed and sat down in one of the benches, and I did one of the things I did when I was pissed, I visit Lissa´s mind, somehow, being inside her, sedate me, being in Lissa`s head was like.. Swimming in softness, she was so happy and cheerful every time, so you felt… home, happy and …fine.

I thanked alá she was alone, no semi nude Christian, she was just sitting in a dorm I recognize very well, the golden curtains matched the bed covers, Christian was bending over the body in the bed, he was smiling and talking to him, I couldn't hear his voice, he was too weak, it looked like he was awake, my heart accelerate deeply, he was awake… my dad, Lissa was happy too, but something inside her mind kept telling her not to make illusions, it was always like this, he showed some symptoms of getting better and suddenly he fell again into sickness.

"Rose would be glad to be here" She said and Christian nodded, Abe was sleeping once more, his rough breaths gave me shivers, I never knew how much I missed being in the palace until now, how much I would missed being woke up by Lissa, fighting with Christian, talking one way to my dad, but that was the reason that I made this, for keeping them alive..

Lissa kept talking with Christian, he coughed a little and she scowled him about not taking care of him properly, he shushed all those thoughts of her head and reach her face to kiss her softly, all the love and tenderness filled me, it was weird and wrong being kissed by your brother inside of your best friend body, so I thanked they pulled apart, Christian looked Lissa at the eyes, there was so much love in his glance, that made me wonder if Dimitri could look me like this… I pulled myself out of Lissa`s mind and remembered that I was pissed with him, now I was invisible, all the anger Lissa pulled away was now back in my head.

I sighed tiredly and shoved my eyes, I was tired, angry and sad, I didn't liked feeling this... vulnerable, I always let Lissa being the worrying one, the one who cried for both of us.. but I think that time wanted a payback for all the time I avoid crying .I went back to my room and I found someone standing outside my bedroom, his tall figure was leaning to the wall, great, now what I needed, and angry Russian, by the position he was, he looked pissed.

"hello comrade" I said walking to him, he sighed and rise his head, looking me in the eyes, he looked displeased.

"Rose" he said and I waited for it, and I t came " you were rude with Tasha today" he said softly like I was some kid he could scowl for eating cookies before dinner, I gave him a " are you serious look" and by the way he looked at me, he was serious.

"What are you talking about?" I said, now more pissed off, he was defending that bitch! This was unbelievable!

"before Tasha left, she was sad, when I asked her the reason she said that she wanted to be friends with you, but when I left you two alone you were mean with her" he said arching his eyebrow and I felt so impotent and angry at the time.

" I can't believe you are protecting that little bitch!" I said out loud and his disappointed face twisted into an angry one, oh, maybe referring Tasha as a bitch didn't thrilled him oh well, I didn't care right now about that.

"Don't call her like that Rose" he warned me and that set me more in fire, who the hell he think he was? My dad? I'm sorry comrade but not even my dad tried to scowl me like this.

"I'll call her as I wanted to, I can't believe you don't see her as the true bitch she is! She is just as happy of being close to you, that she rubs it in my face" I said raising my voice and I learned something about him today, he didn't like when someone yelled at him.

"No, Rose, I can't believe you!, I thought you were more mature, not everything turns around you, you know?" what he just say? Oh please, shut him up "but you are just a child, you need to grow up" he said suddenly with angry mixed with disillusionment.

"You don't know me at all!" I said at the edge of crying, I had so many emotions inside me, sadness, angry, betrayal, that I couldn't hold myself, I told me to be strong and don't cry, but I had my limits "Maybe, if I'm such a child you should go and marry her, she would be pleased and happy! "I shot back and he was going to start again and I didn't let him continue "Yeah, cause you are such mature that you deserve better! I thought you trusted me but I can see that you don't, and I'm sorry, that`s how everything starts to fall!"I croaked and pushed him out of my door with all my strength, he had the guard down so I managed to do it, before he could say a word I got into my room, locking it and running to lock the window too.

"Rose! Open the door!" he yelled thought the wood, I knew he was pissed and hurt, so was I, maybe this was Tasha's plan, I'll have to congratulate her the next day, it worked.

I sat down in my bed and listen how he tried to open the door, and called my name, it was useless, I was so pissed, so… down, that I wouldn't care if I my room was set on fire, I would go out right now.

"Roza!" he tried once more and then he gave up with a growl, I heard the footsteps indicating he was heading to his room and then nothing, all was quiet.

I felt something wet in my face, and realized I was crying, I didn't know how long ago I started, but It didn't matter anymore, I was weak, I told myself to not took it personal if he didn't love me, this was an agreement between nations, I wasn't waiting a charming prince and we love each other at first sight and enjoy our company and grew older… fairytales weren't real for many people, people like me.

Someone knocked my door and I stiffed, I thought I would hear again his voice but instead, it was Viktoria, she sounded very worried and I sighed, being in bad terms with Dimitri didn't meant that I have to be mean with his family, I still liked the girls, I even liked Yeva.

"Rose? Are you okay… I'm sorry, I know you want to be alone, I'm just.. worried, don't worry, dimka is already in his room" with a sigh I trust her, I didn't want to talk with Dimitri right now, so I opened my door and she popped her head inside.

"Hey" I said with a fake smile and she let herself in, then she locked the door for my pleasure "did you.. Hear all?" I asked stupidly, of course she heard, or she wouldn't be here.

"I would be amazed if no one did, you two fight like dogs" she said with a small smile, trying to cheer me up and it was sweet she tried.

I sat in my bed and she followed me, she took position in front of me and we kept silent, I couldn't cry anymore, I was dry, if I tried I bet I could only get to sob, I was tired and my body felt numb.

"I believe you" she said suddenly and I looked her perplexed, I didn't know what she meant "about Tasha, I believe you "she spill out and looked a bit uncomfortable " at first, it was funny, seeing your upset face when we were eating…but when she advanced, I knew she was trying to hurt you" oh, so I wasn't crazy, someone else knew about the bitch, good.

"It `s just... I can't believe my brother doesn't get it, we all know how Tasha felt about him" she started and then stopped "it's so clear, the way she looked at him, like a lost dog" she said laughing a bit and I laughed too, really, that woman looked him with so much love, that I understand the reason of being jealous, she showed such devotion to Dimitri, that I didn't know If I could compete with that

"she is not such a bad person" I shot death glares and she sighed " well, with you, she is, she is just too blind to think clear, and my brother… well he is stupid" she said like she didn't just insult her only brother.

We talked a little more, It felt good to have someone to vent all, we falling asleep, so Viktoria went to her own room and I felt somehow I had taken a load off, now I could sleep, I went to bed and hastily fall asleep, I had a dreamless night.

The next day Anya came to woke me up, the door was locked once again, and remembering the previous day, waking up in his warm eyes was a painful memory, she noticed something was wrong with me but didn't asked, she wanted to give me space to tell her on my own, but right now I didn't wanted to remember last night, so I sighed and went to eat breakfast.

All the women were there, Dimitri was nowhere to be seen, and I felt a little shock of guilt and relief, I didn't want to face him with an empty stomach, I took my breakfast too silently, Olena asked me about how did I felt today, and I just smiled telling that I was okay, I knew she probably heard our fight that night, as Viktoria said, we were too loud to past unnoticed.

I set off to wander around the castle, I didn't have a detailed course, just rootless and trying to avoid the rooms I knew Dimitri could be in, then an idea hit me, maybe I could see Leena and ask her a rough training, but it seem that alá wanted to test my self control, because Adrian was waiting for someone outside the guards building.

When he saw me his face lit up.

"Little princes, long no seen hu?" he said smiling widely and I wondered what he wanted now, he looked like he was about to ask me something " it's a beautiful morning, isn't it? But not as beautiful as you are, shinning" he grinned and I sighed, yeah, he wanted something

"what do you need? " I said in a tired tone and he act as a victim, I frowned, I wasn't in the mood, and he understand it, so just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I have.. err.. a girl problem" he said in a tone that meant that he had never been in this type of trouble before, I smiled because I knew where he was going.

"Leena is not another easy girl, you know that, right?" he nodded firmly and I smiled, Leena would love this.

"I know… but she doesn't even give a chance" he said throwing his arms to the air "but don't lose faith in me" he said winking an eye and I chuckled.

"I never had sucha thing in you" he looked hurt

"Aw, your lack of trust hurts me Little Princes" I laughed harder, yep, I needed Adrian being a moron for my daily day.

"Anyways, think it better, if you try to play with her, she can leave you like an abnormal mass " I warned and he chuckled " and then you`ll have to face my wrath, and believe me, it's not cool"

"oh dear… I would let her do anything to me " he said pulling out a cocky smile, I snorted and he chuckled " I'm just asking you to tell me something about her, what does she likes" he pleaded and I act as I was really thinking about it.

"lest see.. she likes to beat men, maybe you could offer" I said honestly and he smiled full of awareness, was he crazy? I hope he wasn't, because I maybe sent someone to an early grave.

"that`s a point, I'll offer, let's see how it goes, thanks Little P "and he set off to the guards building, I expect he has a little common sense..

I searched for Leena, but she was busy by the time, so I sat down under the shade of a tree near the front gate, there were just a few people outside the castle, so I let myself go into Lissa`s head, she was taking her breakfast with Christian, they were talking about me.

"so, what are we going to do, the wedding is almost here.. Can we.. Make him go?" I didn't know who they were talking about, so I tried to pull it out of Lissa`s mind, but she was blocking that part, I didn't liked it.

"I hope we can, I'll ask the authorization, I know Rose would be thrilled" he said smiling and then he ate something that looked good.. I didn't remember the name, but I missed my Turkish food.

"So, when we know we`re going to set off to Russia? "Lissa asked, I could tell she was excited about this, thinking about it made me feel sore, I wasn't in such a good terms with Dimitri, I went off Lissa`s head, I couldn't find what they were hiding, but I would keep an eye on them, I sighed and looked at my ring, it looked different now, as if with the fight had been stained with all the nasty things we said.

I closed my eyes trying to shake those thoughts from my head, I had to keep my mind occupied, so I tried to figure out some things by myself, but someone got out of the castle, I knew his shape too good to ignore it, Dimitri was waiting for someone, and I knew who it was.

I got more into the tree, praying that he didn´t notice me, I didn't wanted to fight right now, and seeing Tasha getting closer made me feel even worse, she wore a cream colored dress that was very thigh .. in some areas, the whore was exposing herself in front of my Dimitri, I stopped to think that, yes, even we had fought, he was still mine, my ring showed that, with a growl I stood up, I was pissed with Dimitri, but my anger with Tasha was bigger.

But then, a voice made me turn to the back of Tasha, a red hair and blue eyes approached them.

"Where I put this, Lady Tasha?" asked the boy carrying a large box with pale pink wallpaper, it also had a yellow ribbon wrapped in the top.

"Ask a servant to tell you, is for Princess Viktoria, is my gift because I couldn´t arrive before her party," she smiled mischievously and pointed inside the house, but I ran, revealing my location and getting looks surprise of both, but the person carrying the box stopped.

"Mason?"I asked with two octaves higher in my usual tone, and the boy moved the box to the side, showing his incredibly white smile.

"Rosie ?" he asked mocking with my old nickname, and smiled widely, I could not help to wail and hug him, he maneuvered the box with one hand and surrounded me with one hand "oh my, it shows that I've been missed"

"Always have to ruin things?" asked, laughing and breathed his characteristic scent, it smelled so familiar that I felt a weigh on my heart.

"Sorry, it's just.. I didn't imagine I'll see you here, I knew you came here to get married, but, the world is just too small, isn't it?"He said and I let him go, he ruffled my hair with his free hand and I shot him a warning glance, he knew I could kick his ass, but he loved teasing me.

"Ashford, get that things inside" said Tasha and I totally forgot about the bitch, Dimitri`s eyes were in me and mason, that made me smile, let's see how he`ll handle this, still, I was too happy to being bothered.

"Come, I'll show you where is Viktoria" I left Tasha and Dimitri in the entrance, I made him follow me, and we reached Viktoria´s dorm, she was absent so we left the present in her bed and I told him to follow me to the gardens I had to talk to him about a lot of stuff.

"so, what are you doing here?" I asked with curiosity, Mase was one of my best friends back in, and Lissa always joked that he seemed to have a chrush on me, yet I never reciprocated his feelings (because by that time I was fascinated with Galle) and we began a great friendship.

We always got into trouble, we were so similar it was scary, and people feared us, now I had him here, It caused me great excitement, I needed to feel close to my past, and Allah brought me this gift, I knew he had bizarre forms of act, and he loved me, in its on way, of course.

"I accept to guard Lady ozera," he said pointing with his head to where Tasha and Dimitri were

"that bitch?" I asked angrily and he chuckled, shooking his head and put and arm around my shoulders, Mason worked as a hired guard, they paid him, he was one o the persons that trained me, we always offered him to be a guard in the palace, but he wanted to be more independent, he liked to travel, that`s why when a contract expired, he choose someone from a different country, this is the main reason we _ a bit, he only came in his vacations or when a contract expired, this was a thing I envied from mason, he was free, he could travel and go wherever he wanted whit who he liked, not being tied to something (like a nation)

"its awesome have you here " I squealed and he laughed "maybe we can tease some people, for the old times" I said and we laughed.

"that would be cool, by the way, how`s the thing going with the prince?" he asked, he had such curiosity in that so I kinda told him we weren't in good terms right now " that funny" he said smiling

"why?" now I was the curious one.

"because when you hugged me, he shot me a death glare, like he could command in any time to throw me to the dungeons" yep, it sound like Dimitri, it felt a little nice to give him a piece of his own cake.

"We don't have dungeons" I croaked and he looked as disappointed as I looked when I leaned that.

"oh, that sucks" he said and I nodded

"I know" we sighed, a Russian dungeon would be awesome.

"maybe you could build one in your first day of empress of Russia" he joked and I thought it seriously, a nice and cold dungeon for my enemies.. hua.. Wait what?

"Empress?" I asked confused and now he looked as confused as I was.

"Yes, you are going to be the empress" he ogled me like I was a creepy freak " you didn't know?" he said, amused and smiled.

"I thought I would be the queen.." I said looking to all the sides of the castles; I felt like I was getting crazy "come on... I have to find someone" I said growling and he nodded, dear God, if you love Anya, please don't let me find her.

But, her god didn't seemed to care, because I found her in the hallways, she was smiling, unaware of her punishment, but when she saw my face, her happy face turned into a worried one.

"hello.. Princess.. mister" said Anya smiling nervously, somehow, she knew that I was mad with her, and with all the people that tricked me.

"hello , Anya, oh, but you don't mean future empress of Russia?" I said shooting a death glare and she went paler, she smiled sheepishly and turned to Mason.

"oh, you know about that" she said looking to a random place " Queen, empress, it's the same" she said nonchalantly and cleared her throat.

"its not the same! Empress sound.. like the absolute ruler" I said, not finding the right words and Mason laughed, I shot him his own death glare and he stopped.

"oh god Rose, that`s what you were going to be, it's just another…form of saying it" he said shrugging, great, now I was the one who was overreacting, yay me.

"Why no one told me?" I asked to Anya and she smiled a little, like trying to pick up her words, wise girl.

"the prince said it would _ you, " oh so this was Dimitri backstabber`s fault, okay, they just add more salt into the wound.

"but, you always referred to Olena as the queen" I piped and she smiled.

"yes, she is the queen regent, that is the title the empress receive when they rule alone" oh great " I think I told you… in our history classes" hm.. Maybe in that class I fall asleep, I'll never know.

"Anyways, Rosie, it's just a title, don't upset, look at the poor girl, she didn't have the fault" Mason tried to calm me down, and I sighed, there was nothing I could do anyways, so I had to accept this and go on with my life.

"I totally need those Dungeons" I heard myself said and Anya sighed.

By the lunch time I was already in the gardens, I kept talking to Mason, we had so many stuff to tell the other, and of course I wouldn't mention the time I dreamt that he died in the war, that would make him think I'm crazier that I already was.

I sat down in my place, uncomfortable and waited for the food to come, the soft sunset

Once again, the chat was focused in Tasha, I didn't care anymore, I was too tired to get on the bait, Tasha shot me a bunch of strikes in the evening, and I did the best I could to ignore her, it was until she reached my limits that I exploded.

"So Rose, how does it feel, aren't you too young to getting married?" she asked, making me remember the words Dimitri said me before, I felt him stiff next to me and I smiled.

"Aren't you way too old to sneak into my business?" I asked smiling as an innocent girl and I felt all the eyes were on me, I heard a chuckle form the side of Viktoria and the rest of the Princess were pleased with my comment.

"I'm sorry.. I was just asking" she played the hurt card and I felt how Dimitri faced me, for the first time in the whole day.

"Rose, apology to Tasha" he asked me nicely and I shook my head, he expected me to go on with his façade? Wrong.

"I won't" I said simply and smiled "I'm sorry for being such a child on this, but I won't apology, I'm just being honest, as she is" I shrugged and heard a cough, I watched towards the notice, and I found Yeva smiling too, oh, this was good, right! I had Yeva´s approval, take that, Tasha bitch!

"Then I'll have to ask you to go to your room" he said, so calm but his body said the other, his hands were locked in a tights fists

"It's okay, I'm not hungry anymore, this makes me sick" and for the second time in the week, I stood up, ready to leave my spot and everyone went silent, Olena looked at me apologetic for his son`s behavior, I smiled her back, sending her that it was okay, I somehow got used to it.

I left that side of the gardens just to meet with the guys ( yeah, we were a gang now), I invited Mase and even Galle was there, Leena was silent, I thought that was odd, she liked to tease people, so we sat down the tree and we stared, waiting her to tell us.

"what`s going on?" I asked and Lena's mouths twitch a little and then she couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm so sorry, he just came in and asked me to be my partner in the sparring!" we all stop talking and really looked at her, oh boy, he did it? He was crazy.

"who?" Anya asked hugging Galle, it was funny to look, Anya looked so small and think and Galle was very big and muscled, but the tenderness she had make them fit perfectly.

"Adrian..." they stopped and then laughed loudly" what! Yeah... it was a bit funny, but he went into a crazy mode, he said if he beat me I would have to go out with him" we Laughed harder, oh Alá, I couldn't believe Adrian`s pride was this big, Leena was a hell of a fighter… and Adrian, he was the kind of boy that you expect to ask his guards to fight for him.

"What happened?" Galip asked, he was on the verge of crying, me too, so I had to stop because I needed the air, I gasped and we all were panting, trying to recover our air.

"well, let's say he is going to try harder.." and then she grinned and we all laughed again, this was hilarious, it was when you are watching a train crash, you know it`s going to end badly, but you can't help it.

"please tell me you don't broke something vital" I asked breathless and she shook her head, still smiling, I rolled into my back and held my body from Mason, he didn't understand it at all, because he didn't knew that much Adrian, but it was funny.

I liked being with this guys, they remind me somehow the family I had in Turkish, I still missed them, but at least I wasn't totally alone, we talked about a lot of things, and it was the time me and Mase talked about our great adventures, and even Galle contribute, we had them laughing so hard they could piss on their clothes.

"seriously, you had to be there to see Tatiana`s face!" Mason shoot laughing with the guys and I remembered that time with pleasure.

"She couldn't take off the green of her hair like... in a week" Galle said holding Anya and she was laughing too.

" I remembered that! Abe grounded us for all the summer! Christian couldn't stop babbling he didn't know about the joke" I pointed out and both nodded firmly.

"Yeah, he was pissed because we didn't put him in" Mason croaked and we kept laughing, I remembered those days, we were small and we only cared about being together and pissing off the adults.

It felt so nice to talk with the guys about that, it was pretty late when everybody went to their own rooms, Mason had to go to search Tasha, so I went with him, not because I wanted to say goodbye to that bitch, I wanted to say goodbye to Mason.

"it was nice to see you Mase, I hope you visit me more, I missed this" I said and he agreed, I put my arm around his waist and we walked to the entrance, but he stopped me I frowned and notice that he was looking to somewhere in the entrance, there was Dimtri and Tasha.

"I apologize for what happened at lunch " he said clearing his throat and secure Dimtri was apologizing for "my rude attitude" made me a little angry and growled, but Mason hold my bodyrted and I couldn't go to break his arm, or judging Dimitri`s body, i could barely break a finger, but hey, I wouldn't be picky.

"Don´t worry, I understand, she`s still very young," she said, smiling like a fool and feed my desire to take that smile off her face "I do not understand Dimka, why did you agreed to marry a girl? see her discourtesy? She needs to grow up so badly "oh of course, better to marry a decrepit old like her, I don't think so missy! I was about get free and going to tear the tangle of black hair but what happened next stopped my tracks .

"Don't talk about her in that way, yeah, she needs to mature, but she is a great girl" Dimtri said smiling, leaning somewhat tired and sighed.

"don't you see what she makes you go through? Look at you, you need a woman, not a youngster," she said softly, in a tone that I recognized as insinuating and Dimitri looked at her quietly, which twisted my guts as I realized, Tasha had rushed to his lips, I remained as stone, Mason stiffed too, and what surprised me the most is when Tasha opened her eyes, she was looking directly to Mason and me, the very fucking women knew we were watching.

Tasha separated from Dimitri and he seemed in a state of astonishment, I didn't knew what to do, my feet were glued to the floor, If wasn't for Mason that was holding me I had collapsed into the floor.

"Come on, Ashford" Tasha said with a smile on her lips and this made Dimitri turn in our direction, horrified, I knew it was time to leave.

"We`ll see…later Mase .." I whispered, but I couldn`t feel my voice belonging, it felt strange, so out of it, I just hear my steps stomping on the turf, knocking loudly as I walked away, I ran like never before, that anger and sadness had become adrenaline I was so .. angry ... sad .. didn`t knew what happened with my emotions, I wanted to stay and scream in her face and kill her, and hit Dimitri because he was careless and stupid ... I heard some footsteps behind mine, I didn`t take a look, I knew who was, yet I couldn't stop my legs, they seemed to move by themselves.

I don't know how much I ran, it was not until I felt an intense burning in the throat, indicating I needed the air and I had to stop, when I did, my legs collapsed with my weight and I fell on the floor, I began to mourn, searching for the encouragement I needed, it was so frustrating not being able to breathe and be broken inside and I could hardly call my sobs a whimper.

The steps that were following me stopped, I couldn´t move, even though I sent orders to my legs were too tired to obey, Dimitri came to me, and he tried to touch me but with the strength that I had I hit his hand away.

"Roza" Dimitri said but I closed my eyes, unable to see, I perfectly knew if I looked into his eyes, I knew my determination could slip

"Roza I'm so sorry ..." he bend softly and I felt his gaze on me, I couldn´t help looking up and meet those chocolate eyes, they looked so regretful and hurt that really did shake my determination.

"There is nothing to grieve," I said when I had recovered my breath, it seemed to hit it hard, "you already said, I'm too young for you, you saw, Tasha is offering you something better ..." he didn`t let me continue because he lifted my face, looking at me with such resolve that I remembered why I had fallen for him, his eyes showed pain, regret and sadness.

"There is nobody better than you to me, Roza, why you think I gave you that ring, I love you with everything you are, for who you are, and I don`t want to change it, forgive me because I was too blind and I couldn`t see it, but you were telling the truth ... I'm .. Sorry, please Roza.. " the pain in his voice made me know he was talking with the truth, his eyes seemed to be on the verge of crying in frustration.  
"I will never forgive me, I hurt you ..." said blindly and closed his eyes, I understood right there the true meaning of love, it wasn't simply being in the happy moments of the relationship, it meant you had to been able to forgive with love, sigh, all this anger built up was gone, I went to his face and join our lips, he opened his eyes in surprise and I stroked his strong jaw with one hand, he seemed to relax and enjoy the kiss.

At the beginning the kiss was a comforting one, but the urgency we had was growing stronger, his lips crashed into mine and I tasted his lips slowly, his tongue sought permission to enter and I agreed willingly, by all this, his big, strong hands began to travel from my cheek to my thighs. Kindly forward me lying on the grass, this time I didn't mind the cold air that filled the night, Dmitri's body protected me from the cold.

Underneath him I felt so small, yet .. I felt completely comfy, as if I had always belonged to him, and that was perhaps the biggest reason we were meant to be together, if I know, cheesy to the end.

His lips went down to my neck, giving light bites and I couldn`t help but groan arching slightly forward, and he took advantage it to swing his hand under my head, while with the other he was stroking my thighs, I felt something burning inside me, this time I was wearing a dress of very thin cloth, so each time his hands were walking through my body I felt Goosebumps through my nerves

My hands were closed tightly around his neck, I broke the band that tied his hair and these fell on his face, Dimitri slightly raised his eyes, smiling and almost groaned with just seeing him, he took back to my lips and my hand lowered until I reached the buttons of his shirt, with which I struggled for a long time and decided to pull it and the buttons went flying, Dimitri looked at me raising an eyebrow and smiled with pleasure, what we could do about it?

He shook and smiled, lowering his lips to my collarbone, one of his hands under until it was placed over one of my breasts and began to rub it, oh alá ,it felt so good that I would grant everything they asked me, like.. Everything…I slip my hands under his shirt, touching his warm skin and I heard him moan.

The way he touched me made me feel all the love he had, and the desire that consumed him, so I knew it was mutual, I closed my eyes, murmuring his name in every stroke, I raised my legs and closed around his waist, I continued to enjoy the kisses and fingers fiddling with the opening of my dress, he began to lower it gently and made me gasp for every passing second.

His hot breath hit my neck, and his lips went to mine, kissing me eagerly, I had forgotten everything about the fight I couldn`t think of anything that wasn`t Dimitri's hands down my body, his lips claiming mine , and his body reacting to mine, a perfect chemistry.

"Roza oh, oh my Roza." I heard him whispering and smiled, I lifted enough and grab his shoulder, with a smile I imprisoned his ear, playing with my tongue in his earlobe, the mere contact make him shiver with pleasure, his arms locked around my back, holding me firmly but gently at a time, I ventured my fingers in his messy hair, making them go deeply and enjoying the sensation.

I dropped his ear and he pulled me to the ground, with a playful smile on his lips, he moved closer to kiss me and I responded immediately, if someone could evaluate the temperature I bet they were on impossible levels, every time I touched his skin, was as touch a blazing body, but it didn't burned, it mesmerized..

But it seems that my luck with Alá was over, cause we heard steps towards our location and Dimitri stopped, assessed the situation and stood up, holding my hand and pulling me into the bushes quietly, at first I was baffled, but then I realized what happened, I followed him stumbling into the bushes, when we were behind them, I poked my head and saw guards that were doing their night walk, they came to where we had been lying and lighted up with kerosene lamps, I wasn't afraid that they could spot me, Dimitri hid me with his big body.

"I tell you I heard noises" one said and the other did something that looked like a frown, it was hard to say, the darkness wouldn`t let me focus enough on the figures.

"Well, you see, there is nothing, we should continue with the queen`s task, no one can find the princess and the prince, she is suspicions," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, and I couldn`t to smile, Olena was clever, if she knew that her doubts weren`t so wrong..

Don`t worry, we'll find them ," said the first and began to go away when they were far enough, we left our hiding place, Dimitri still holding my hand, I couldn`t help to chuckle when I saw him, he was always perfectly in his uniform , now his hair was messy and made no sense, his shirt was among open, exposing his muscular chest and I had to take my self-control.

"I liked this shirt, Roza" he said, and I grinned, he laughed deeply and I melted into his arms again, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and led me to the bedrooms, with our ninja skills, we went forward without being caught, when we were in front of my door, he dropped my hand.

"Well, here we have different ways," he said with a smile more or less sad, and I laughed a little, I tried to tide his hair a little and smiled, when I tried to do something with the shirt I gave up, there was nothing to do with it.

"Can`t you stay?" I asked giving him my best man-eating smile and he refused slowly.

"No, I'm sure my mother will soon go to check if I'm in my room, so if you know what it`s good to you, we need to avoid an angry Queen" he said in a voice of warning and I smiled, I tiptoed and leaned on his shoulder, I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That goes, I'm not scared comrade" he returned the kiss but didn't went further.

"I notice that you`ve never seen her angry, Roza sorry, I should go .. But we`ll continue in other time .." He smiled and gave me another fun quick kiss before disappearing through the halls.

Good, this time I needed arctic water …..dam..

**FREAKING LONG! Thanks for the reviews! * lol, pysco* so, i`ll try to update as soon as possible, but I think i`ll be absent during the weekend, my mom want to travel, i`ll try to write, but I don't promise anything xD, this chapter.. is like 3 chapters in one ( I just looked at the word count, 10,700 words.. oh mae god!) anyways, leave nice reviews, you see, the last time you leave a lot! (thanks, *cries*) and I brought this insanely long chapter, =), thanks to all the people that always send me reviews, you are the reason why I kept doing it, and yesh, the wedding is coming! Muahaha =D, cya, kudos to all!**


	19. Author note

Okay… so im sorry.. i had been out for way too long, im sorry, real real sorry, it just seems that this months were all but trouble, first of all, the collage I was going to attend told me they were really sorry but I couldn't study the career I wanted to, they woulnt open it this year… ( they told me like 2 weeks before collage started) so, I went like crazy trying to find a new collage and a new career.

And then, when I managed to find a new career and collage, I was late with the stuff ( I got like two weeks late) and I had to go on with the group, then my mom got and accident and well.. I had a lot of stuff this months, but, I wanna thank all the people that wrote me, really, I'm going to continue this fic for you, you deserve it, I'm in finals and I'll have a lot of free time in Christmas break and I'm getting used to the way of collage goes.. so, I will continue.. I swear I will! I'm starting right now, maybe I wont update like before, but I will still bring long chapters maybe not in 1 week, maybe in 2 and a half.. so I'm sorry guys, I commit myself it won't happen again.

Kisses and hugs, Hana


End file.
